Juubi no Tokage: Part II, Finally Ninja! Now What?
by Caranril
Summary: Kaori's training is handed over to Kakashi, who heads a new team with her and Sasuke. Kaori enters the Chuunin Exams and is under Tsunade's surveillance for strange Chakra behaviour.
1. Going as Planned?

Caranril: Aaaaaaaand here's Part II! This is really going to be much longer than I intended, but I lurvs the world of Naruto, so it's okay for the distraction. Don't be afraid to review, please, even if you're reading this, like, years in the future. I still occasionally get reviews on my Legend of Zelda story, which I published...a while ago. I don't recall when. Ahem. I stopped with the alliterative titles because it's a lot harder than it looks to do them that way. Um...and this one's rated M because later will be some situations and such. I'd rather not say it's T and freak some kid out. Yeah.

Legolas: I cut my hair.

Caranril: No, I cut it.

Legolas: And I had to even it out because you suck.

Caranril: shifts eyes Wheeeeeerrreee are my fireworks when I need them?

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul

Chapter 1: Going as Planned?

"Chakra control is essential in the life of a Shinobi," Kakashi said as he put his book away. "Perhaps the most common use is during travels, particularly in Konoha; focusing Chakra to your feet allows you to run through the trees without slipping and falling to the ground. Water walking is very common too."

"You can walk on water?" Kaori stared open-mouthed.

"Yes."

"That could have saved me some embarrassment all those times I fell..." she muttered.

"What?"

"Erm, nothing. Sorry."

"Anyway, as seen in your demonstration four months ago, you have excellent Chakra control already. What you lack is strength and stamina. I noticed you've improved in both areas in your work with Naruto, but you will find your capacity to be much higher when I'm done with you."

"So what are we working on first?"

Kakashi pulled out a bow staff and tossed it to Kaori, who caught it clumsily.

"Strength."

"But I use swords."

"Not yet. You will learn to fight and defend with a staff first, then we'll move to katanas, and eventually you'll use two short swords. But the easiest part comes first."

"Easiest part?" Kaori said quietly. The bow staff felt strange in her hands.

"Use both ends to defend and attack." Kakashi demonstrated with his own bow staff, swinging it impressively. "You'll use this tree to practice the positions I'm about to show you." For the next three hours Kakashi showed her positions of defense and attack, reminding her that her legs were weapons too.

Several meters away sat Sasuke and Neji in a tree, casually observing the training.

"This has to be the lowest point in my life," Sasuke mumbled, burning a dead twig in his hand.

"Even compared to serving Orochimaru?" Neji asked.

"At least he feared me. Everyone did. There's something...riveting about being feared."

"I once wished for the fear and respect of others, but now...I find more meaning in life trying to be myself. Not tied to a destiny."

"You can't run from destiny forever," Sasuke warned, unconsciously touching the faded curse seal on his shoulder. It still stung when he focused a lot of Chakra.

"That's what I used to think," Neji admitted, looking past the dead branches into the clear sky. "But Naruto helped me see past all that. I realized that destiny is something others force upon you when they're afraid. They might not know they're afraid, but they seem to know that it's necessary to create the illusion of destiny. And almost like it proves my point, since I've rejected that destiny created for me, I've had better relations with the rest of the Hyuuga clan, including Hiashi-sama."

Sasuke smirked as Kakashi smacked Kaori's shins with the bow staff for some comment she made.

"What do you think her destiny is? Or would be, if you believed in it?" Sasuke added.

"Byakuugan!" Neji's eyes crinkled as he peered at Kaori. "It would almost seem she's not meant to be a ninja."

"I _knew_ it."

"Her Chakra flow is...well I wouldn't say _slow_. Perhaps...leisurely? Maybe when she uses Chakra the flow changes." His eyes relaxed. "But if you notice in the time we've been sitting here, she's already picked up on the positions and is learning quickly."

Sasuke stared at the pair and had to admit that Kaori was efficiently forming positions as Kakashi called them out.

"That's just luck," he shrugged, laying down on the branch.

"Sometimes luck is a fair thing for a ninja to have," Neji said cryptically.

Like how lucky Sasuke had been that Tsunade had allowed his return to Konoha. She had every right to put him through ANBU's interrogation and then turn him out or even have him executed. But she said he could come back, though not without several restrictions and ANBU checking up on him every week.

"She could have had me executed," Sasuke said absentmindedly, closing his eyes tightly.

"Sasuke..." Neji spoke hesitantly. "I was one of the ANBU members who saw to your interrogation. My Byakuugan provides an excellent insight during questioning. What I saw...what I felt...was that your heart is good."

Sasuke opened an eye and peered at Neji, who helped up his hands defensively.

"I realize this sounds weird, especially from another guy," he confessed. "But you have to know that Tsunade trusts my insight immensely. Part of her decision was based on the fact that I believed you could never again hurt those you care about. What drove you to do what you did was your belief in a destiny Itachi created for you. With your destiny destroyed, what more could you live for? And that's why..." Neji jumped to the ground, "you have a friend like Naruto who reminds you that you are in control of your destiny." He walked away silently, leaving Sasuke deep in thought.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kaori panted, sweat dripping down her face. She was going to be so sore by the end of the week, but she forced herself to keep attacking and defending against the tree. She had come to feel a sort of affinity for the staff, though she still longed for two short swords.

Daylight was fading fast, despite the fact that the days had been lengthening, but Kaori kept training. She wiped her forehead on her sleeve and prepared for another bought with the tree.

"Gonna call it a day yet?"

Kaori yelped and whipped around, bow staff ready. Kakashi was behind her, chuckling.

"I suppose not."

"Gotta keep training," Kaori said quietly, turning back to the tree.

"There's a little light left. How about sparring?"

Kaori turned excitedly. "Really?"

"No." Kakashi smiled at the face she made. "Yes. Why would I ask if I didn't mean it?"

"Where have you been?"

"Doing a little one-on-one with Sasuke. Don't want him getting lazy while we catch you up," Kakashi said, his eye smiling at her.

Kaori smirked at him, then held her bow staff up. Kakashi revealed his hidden bow staff in a flash and brought it down upon her. She was startled but instinctively brought up her staff to block his. With each attack and defend Kakashi continued putting her through, Kaori grew more comfortable with the arrangement. She hadn't had a real opponent yet. Besides having not yet been whacked by Kakashi, she felt a rush from her first real spar. Kakashi was way better than the tree.

The day's hard training began taking its toll as Kaori slowed down and found it difficult to hold up her aching arms. In a moment of either inspiration or stupidity, she sent Chakra into the staff to collect on the end and sliced Kakashi's bow staff in half. Then she swung the dull end up and stopped just below his chin. Kakashi stood frozen, breathing hard. Kaori shook slightly and panted from her efforts, focusing fiercely on Kakashi.

"Didn't see that one coming," he chuckled. He grabbed the end Kaori held under his chin and pulled it away. She tried to jerk it back, but his yank was harder. He tossed her staff to the side.

"Congratulations. Tomorrow you'll start training with a katana." Kakashi smiled his one-eyed smile. Kaori tried to smile back, but she only ended up plopping on the cold, hard ground. Then she flopped on her back and stared at the fog forming overhead.

"I suppose we could have a day off before we start the next level," Kakashi said wryly.

"Nnnnno," Kaori groaned as she sat up. "I have to keep going. Hafta catch up so Sasuke can join us and we can go on missions."

"He'll join us when I say it's time," Kakashi said, offering her a hand. "Ramen?"

"Hell yeah," Kaori sighed, grasping Kakashi's hand and heaving to. "Your treat."

"What? You're the genius noodle-maker..."

"I don't work at Ichiraku anymore," Kaori sighed. "And I don't have a steady income like the rest of you."

"You will soon enough. At this rate you'll be ready for real combat in several weeks."

"Shall I mention how warped your sense of time seems to be?" came a voice from above.

"Hey, Sasuke. Come join us for ramen."

A shadow dropped from the trees next to Kakashi. His dark eyes slitted, he smirked at Kaori.

"Uchiha," she said coldly.

"Akumako."

Glare. Kakashi slowed his pace slightly to watch the exchange between the two on either side of him.

"How's the _thing _in your world lately?" Kaori said mischievously.

"Bigger and better than ever."

"That is, in the eye of the beholder."

"I've had no complaints so far."

Kaori's blinked, then after a beat, "Man-whore."

"Bitch," Sasuke shot back.

"Enough!" Kakashi stuck his hands between the two as they stepped toward each other viciously. He resumed his position between them.

"Geez. How old are you guys? It's like Sasuke and Naruto all over again when they were twelve. Except now you guys have the means to seriously hurt each other. Why can't you get along?"

"He tried to kill me." Kaori jabbed her finger at him.

"She kicked me in the nuts!" Sasuke retaliated.

"You tried to kill me _before _I kicked you in the nuts!"

"I said I wouldn't have!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that!"

They continued their bickering, neither noticing that Kakashi was gone. When he had heard the start of the argument, he decided only one person could help him.

"Tenzou-san, I need your help."

Sasuke had Kaori by the scruff of her shirt. "...you say you'd never do that to a guy, yet the first thing you did instead of fighting was-"

"There's no way in hell I could have fought you!"

"You didn't even try!"

"The only things I'd learned by that time were-"

Kaori's retort was cut off as a wooden prison sprang up around them. It was hardly three meter long on each side; no doors could be seen and the only holes for light and air were centimeter wide slits near the ceiling. Kaori looked at Sasuke.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't..."

"Well, now that you two are trapped together for the rest of the night, I'll enjoy a nice, quiet bowl of ramen all by myself," Kakashi's muffled voice came through the solid wood. "Sweet dreams!" They could hear his footsteps depart.

"Kakashi! Kakashi!" Sasuke snarled. "Son of a bitch!"

"Your fault, you know." Kaori crossed her arms and legs as she sat on the wooden floor. No chance of digging her way out. Sasuke glared at her evilly and quickly formed signs. Kaori started sliding away, seeing the ferocity in his eyes and afraid he was really going to kill her this time. He gripped his left wrist and stretched his left palm to the ground.

"Chidori!" Sasuke growled, blue chirping light emanating from his left hand. The effect made his and Kaori's hair stand on end. With speed quicker than Kaori could follow, he threw himself against the wall, his fist plunging into the woodwork. There was a screaming of shattering wood, and a cry of triumph from Sasuke. Kaori sheltered her head from debris, then stood as everything fell silent. Smoke filled the small space, and Kaori choked on the stench of burning wood. She waved her hands about to clear the air, seeing Sasuke's figure in the midst of the smoke.

"I know this jutsu," he said bitterly. "At least I've heard of it."

Kaori stood next to him, staring at an apparently undamaged wooden wall.

"That tweeting thing didn't break it? I thought you were powerful."

"That 'tweeting thing' is called Chidori, and it's a low-power technique compared to others that I do. It did destroy the wall, but the technique covers it up so quickly that it looks like I didn't do anything. He's good."

"He who?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I've never met him, but he is somehow a copy of sorts of Shodai."

"A copy? Of Shodai Hokage?" Kaori stared at the wall in awe. "How's that possible?"

"I don't know. But I think _he_ had something to do with it..." Sasuke clenched his fists tightly and ground his teeth. He slid a hand under his collar and rested it on his left shoulder. Kaori didn't know much about Sasuke, but there were distinct waves of hatred coming from him. She felt relieved that he wasn't angry at her anymore.

"I can't use _that _jutsu here, unless I wanted to kill you."

"So we're stuck?"

"We're stuck." Sasuke turned and gave her a smirk. "Unless _you _have a jutsu that could shatter this prison."

"You know very well that I don't. I'm a freaking Genin."

Sasuke allowed himself one last smirk before sitting cross-legged with his hands on his knees. He rolled his shoulders to relax, then closed his eyes in meditation.

The last thing on Kaori's mind was relaxing, much less meditation. She'd really been hankering for that bowl of ramen. Now it was too dark to see much in this stupid prison Kakashi had sprang on them. Like that would keep them from fighting. Hell, it was giving them permission to kill each other in private. Or, more likely, giving Sasuke permission to kill her.

Her stomach growled ferociously. Kaori didn't have to be able to see to know that her shivering breath was leaving white puffs with every exhale. She'd been hot and sweaty earlier, but now the sweat was practically frozen in its droplets. Sasuke wore his typical black cloak, but all Kaori had on were her sandals, pants and tank. And the temperature was dropping quickly. She knew there was no way that she could escape on her own, but the idea of asking Sasuke for help was making freezing to death look more attractive. She could imagine Iruka finding out she'd died during her first week of training with Kakashi. The eye would twitch, then he'd explode like a cannon. And that would suck. She would have liked to show him how much she had learned. Even in just a week. He would be so proud, and probably treat her to ramen, and maybe even give her a little gift to say how special he thought she was and...

Damnit. Kaori stood next to Sasuke and kicked his leg. He didn't move. This time she kicked harder, receiving a grunt and an evil eye.

"We're going to freeze to death if you don't _do _something."

"I can't stop the jutsu. He will probably do as Kakashi says and keep us here until morning."

"You really do suck, Uchiha."

"I'm too relaxed right now to fight back."

"Why are you meditating at a time like this?"

"I'm slowing my blood flow and keeping myself warm. You can do that with Chakra, you know."

"Well that's fabulous for you. So excuse me while I go freeze myself to death." Kaori stalked to the corner farthest away from Sasuke, sat and huddled against the wall.

"I'm also getting a sense of this jutsu," Sasuke sighed. "It's draining Chakra, or at least keeping it in check, which might have been why Chidori didn't work. This is the best I can do."

Kaori harumphed, yet couldn't help watching as Sasuke formed a single seal, then blew a small amount of fire onto the floor. Instead of consuming the entire prison, the fire fed off of one small area that kept regenerating itself.

"I have to maintain control, but at least we won't freeze." Sasuke smirked again. "So I don't suck."

Kaori wanted so very much to beat that annoying smirk off his face. But that would mean getting close to the fire, which she vowed to avoid since it would only be giving in to the Uchiha. Manipulative son of a bitch. And many other things entered her mind that she wanted to scream at him, but even from three meters away she could feel some of the warmth from the small fire. She looked down at her hands. She couldn't feel her fingers anymore, and it was getting colder. Her toes looked dangerously blue as well. Damnit, damnit, daaaaamnit.

Sasuke was watching her. She felt his piercing eyes before she looked back. He wasn't smirking anymore, but he didn't look inviting.

"As much as it is against either of our wishes, I suggest you get warm. Despite how I feel about you, you're my teammate, and if you died and I survived that would make me trash. Actually, lower than trash. So please, don't freeze to death because you hate me."

Kaori couldn't hide her surprise, but she did stand and hobble to the fire. In its pale light, she could see the odd shade her skin had been taking on. She sat down and held her fingers and toes near the flames, realizing as they heated up how painful they were. Her pain must have been obvious because Sasuke was staring at her. He quelled a spasm, but not before Kaori noticed the slight shaking.

"What?" she said as snottily as her chattering teeth would allow. Sasuke looked away, only to barely stop another spasm. As Kaori felt a spasm of her own, she realized Sasuke was shivering. Stupid bastard was as cold as she was! And then Kaori laughed. Sasuke stared at her again.

"We're real idiots, Uchiha," she said, shaking her head. "We'd rather act tough than let each other know we're _freezing our asses off!_" She chuckled again, this time allowing her shivers to travel. It kind of helped.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke stuck his nose in the air in a very Ino-like manner. "I'm fine."

"Liar." Kaori circled the fire, and much to Sasuke's surprise grabbed his wrist and shoved the cloak and his sleeve away from the arm. His pale flesh was riddled with goose bumps. He jerked his arm away and glared at her. Kaori was about to flip out on him again, when she felt a strange feeling come over her. It was almost...motherly. Kami-sama forbid she should ever feel motherly towards Uchiha Sasuke. She knelt beside him.

"Listen, Uchiha. I heard what you said earlier. About me hating you? Truth is..." Kaori sat down. "I don't hate you. I mean, sometimes I do, but..." She paused and looked up at the ceiling. Words about her past were always difficult. "I used to beat up people like you. They'd piss me off, calling me Akumako and lots of other awful things. I got used to it when I got older, but still...there was always one person who knew how to piss me off just right. 'Course later they wished they hadn't. I think why you irritate me so much is..." Kaori looked at him, "I know I can't beat you up. You call me Akumako and know how to piss me off, but I sure as hell can't hold a candle to your ninja skills. I know I suck, and I know you don't suck, but that doesn't mean it's like that in my little world."

Kaori shook her head with an ironic smile. "Yup, I have to have my own little world. That's just the way I've adapted to...things. And honestly, I'm a little scared of your world. My world inside doesn't work so well here. What with you, and Naruto, and Iruka, and even Sakura...I'm just scared. Still. After four months I'm still scared. It's like 'I'm a ninja...but what do I do now?' So...I'm not telling you to stop harassing me. Hell, I might not even stop bugging you myself. Just know that I'm a big liar in my own little world." Kaori drew up her knees and rested her chin on them. As much as she disliked Sasuke, she felt so good after saying all that. It might have meant absolutely nothing to Sasuke, but it was, well, all the world to her. Perhaps it was her first step towards letting go of that place she'd made for herself.

Sasuke stared into the fire, letting Kaori's words digest. She seemed like a very private woman, yet in the short time he knew her she'd revealed a lot about herself that he suspected even Naruto didn't know. He was never known as a person one could talk to. If anything, he often wondered if he needed a therapist for his own troubles. It hadn't even occurred to him that his friends might be the ones who could listen. Even though Naruto and Sakura were his closest friends, he couldn't imagine them understanding what he felt. What he needed was an unbiased ear. He surreptitiously glanced at Kaori, who was still shivering and entranced by the fire. Now wasn't the time, but perhaps she would be his first step towards letting go of his haunting past.

Without a word, Sasuke removed his cloak and tossed it on Kaori's bare shoulders. She grasped the warm cloak in surprise, looking at him curiously.

"You need this more than I do," he said, referring to both the cloak and the talking. Kaori's face relaxed, then contorted as she thought.

"It would do us both good if we share," she replied, indicating she got his underlying meaning. She held out an end of the cloak towards Sasuke, who hesitantly took it. He scooted next to Kaori and pulled it around his shoulders. It was a somewhat tight fit, but they managed. Her bare arm was hot against his sleeved one, despite the fact that they were both freezing. Kaori was wriggly, but in a few minutes their combined warmth drew the wracking shakes to tingling shivers.

"Uchi-...Sasuke? Thanks," Kaori sighed, closing her eyes as the warmth brought drowsiness.

"You're welcome," Sasuke said quietly. He felt his own lids grow heavy, but he kept a mind on the fire. The longer it lasted them the better. He doubted they'd die from exposure, but they certainly wouldn't be chipper in the morning. Kaori was nodding off beside him, and her stomach growled audibly. She smelled of sweat, but he found he didn't really mind. She was radiating much more warmth than he had by himself. She snorted as her head fell forward suddenly, then blinked and lifted it back up. She gave him a tiny, tired smile.

Shaking his head at her goofy expression, Sasuke touched her neck and bent it towards his shoulder. The gesture was understood, and Kaori nestled her head down. A sudden thought hit Sasuke, and he felt he'd better say it before it was too late.

"Akum-...Kaori. I don't hate you either."

"Hm, that'ssssss good."


	2. Sleeping Situations

Caranril: (dances a happy dance) I got three reviews! Well, two were from the same person, but still...it makes me lurvs you very much!

Legolas: Thank you: Moonlight, though cuddly Sasuke and Kaori could never last long!; Commisar of the Books, I note that you're another "hotties" fan, woot!

Caranril: My leg's asleep.

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 2: Sleeping Situations

Sasuke felt unbelievably warm on one side and unbelievably cold on the other. He kept his eyes closed, warm against soft fabric. There was a smell of cherries. His initial thought was he was in bed wrapped around warm blankets, but the cold on his back and the wood underneath reminded him that no such fantasy existed. So what was...

He peeked with one eye, realizing instantly that the "warm blankets" was in fact a warm Kaori. He lifted his head, wide awake now. The fire had died sometime after he'd fallen asleep, but he didn't remember lying next to her like this. His left arm was draped over her, holding the cloak closed on her side, and she was still sound asleep. The cloak had been drawn more to her side, leaving his back exposed. More afraid of letting in more cold than of waking Kaori, Sasuke lay his head back down and remained still. He must have been damn tired to have fallen asleep in such a situation. At least he hadn't had those nightmares.

Cherries. He realized Kaori's hair smelled like cherries. And almonds.

The walls and ceiling suddenly collapsed as they sank into the ground with the floor, leaving the pair on the frozen ground. Sasuke sat up to face Kakashi and the jutsu's performer as they observed him. Kaori stirred.

"Well, well, they got along better than I thought," Kakashi said cheerfully, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Wonderful work, Tenzou."

"I gave them the place; they're the ones who made it happen," Tenzou responded equally cheerfully. "And now on to a less significant mission. Later, Kakashi-san."

"Just ten more minutes?" Kaori asked groggily, trying to snuggle back into warm blankets. Sasuke sighed and shook her shoulder.

"Wake up!"

Kaori was instantly aware of him behind her and sat bolt upright. She saw the cloak on her and remembered somewhat, but...She looked back at Sasuke.

"When did we..."

Sasuke shrugged. "We survived the night."

"Whew." Kaori rubbed her bare arms in the cold. She froze when she saw Kakashi standing a meter away.

"You!" She bolted from the spot and dove into Kakashi. He yelped and laughed as she tried throttling him. It took her a few seconds to realize she was trying to choke a log to death.

"Now, now, is that any way to greet your sensei?" Kakashi emerged from behind a tree.

"Son of a..." Kaori was about to try again when a hand grabbed her arm. It was a shock against her cold skin. In Sasuke's other hand was the cloak, which he handed to her.

"Let's get you home." He yanked her away from Kakashi, who merely laughed and pulled out his book. Despite how Sasuke and Kaori felt about him now, he'd accomplished his goal.

"Home? What is a home?" Kaori babbled the entire way. "Home is where the heart is! Home is where one flourishes, where one feels at ease! Are you at ease Uchiha? You look so tired...maybe you need to see Hokage-sama? Or Sakura-san! I hear she's a thingy nin."

"I don't think you're okay," Sasuke said dryly. "If I didn't know, I'd say you are drunk."

"Oh, no! When I'm drunk, I try punching you. I only slept with you." Kaori's eyes went wide and she looked absolutely disgusted. "Oh great kami-sama! I slept with you! I did what every other girl in Konoha wants to do and that makes me a whore and disgusting and why can't I remembering anything?"

"Geez! Shut up!" Sasuke covered her mouth before her rambling caught the ears of townsfolk likely to spread gossip. "We didn't _do _anything. We survived."

"Right." Kaori realized. "We survived. We...oh shit." She passed out then and there. Sasuke felt those last words echoing in his own mind as he was stuck with her too far from her apartment. Damnit. He didn't want to go to the hospital either. Too many questions bound to be asked and forced to be answered. To his surprise, he didn't mind the thought popping into his head to take her to his own apartment. Whatever had been cleared between them last night had changed much of his thinking. And the biggest change was that the new Team Kakashi just might work out after all.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Sasuke sat cross-legged on his coffee table, watching Kaori sleep. He'd showered, eaten, and even taken a nap in his very comfortable bed, and she still slumbered. He knew she was somewhat okay as she mumbled in her sleep. She would have odd conversations too, where she spoke both ends of weird arguments. His current entertainment was her latest argument.

"Throw it all out. There's no need for it."

"_We have to keep something. What if we need it one day?_" was the person Kaori snipped back at.

"We'll never need it. We're smarter than that. At least _I'm_ smarter."

"_You fail. How does that make you smarter?"_

"We're in this together. That means you failed too. And I say we don't need it."

After that she fell into mumbling and then silence. With a jerk and a snort, she woke and stared blurry-eyed at Sasuke.

"What're you starin' for..." Kaori groaned, hiding beneath the blanket.

"What don't you need?"

"Huh?" She peeked out of the blanket.

"You were arguing in your sleep with someone about not needing something. What was it?"

"You were watching me sleep? You sicko..." Kaori hid beneath the blanket again.

"So?"

"It must have been about ramen."

"You've been having conversations all morning. Do you always talk in your sleep?"

Groan of exasperation. "Nooooo. I know I do sometimes 'cause my 'mates told me I did. They thought it was funny as hell, but I never remembered my conversations." The shape under the blanket wiggled. "Your couch is so comfy. Way more comfy than Naruto's."

"I know back in October you said you and Naruto weren't together, but now...are you now?"

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Kaori threw the blanket away from her face, which was red from the heat. "He's dating Hinata!"

"Oh. I didn't realize that."

"Besides, Naruto's like...my other half. I bet if I was male, I'd be a lot like him. But not as friendly. I hate people."

"That's great to know."

"No, I hate...crowds. Funny thing is I've been to two more parties in the past four months than I have in my entire life. Last one I tried to clock you, remember?"

"I remember you _did_ clock me. First time a girl hit me, you know."

"Won't be the last," Kaori smirked. She did that a lot around Sasuke. Rubbed his face in his own expression. Sasuke made a face and got up from the coffee table and headed for the kitchen.

"Do you pass out as much as you talk in your sleep?"

Kaori sighed. "When I get really tired and not enough sleep. Yeah. I don't think I really slept last night. I was in a stupor or something. Yup, it's happened before."

Sasuke sat back on the coffee table, handing Kaori a cup of tea. "You should see Hokage-sama."

Kaori's eyes went wide behind her cup. "No! She already thinks I have problems. Last time I was there...No, I can't."

"You realize without help you could never be a ninja?"

"Thanks for the encouragement Uchiha."

"I mean, some missions will be hard and long and you won't get much sleep. What if you pass out? You would put yourself and your teammates in danger. That means me and Kakashi right now. I'd really rather you didn't do that, so I'm not suggesting you see Tsunade; I'm forcing you to go see her."

"You'd have to drag me kicking and screaming," Kaori growled into her tea.

"Fine." Sasuke knocked the cup from her hands. He grabbed a shocked Kaori and hauled her over his shoulders. He was on his way out the door before she realized what was happening.

"Fucking bastard! Put me down! You son of a _bitch_!" she hollered, kicking and beating him.

"Watch your mouth. Kunoichi shouldn't talk like that." Sasuke gave her a jolt.

"No, _girls _shouldn't talk like that. I sure as hell ain't a _girl_! Fuck!"

"So does that make you a guy?"

"Bitch," Kaori spat.

"You'll thank me later." Sasuke ignored the stares and gapes as he carried the kicking woman to Tsunade's office.

"I'll thank you with a kunai when you're good and asleep, fucktard."

"That's one I don't hear every day," Sasuke said casually. "Though I'm sure most of the girls in Konoha would love to thank me when I'm good and asleep."

"You really are a manwhore."

"Then you really don't know me yet." Sasuke used Kaori's head to knock on Tsunade's door.

"Ow! You piece of shit!"

"Enter?"

Sasuke managed to open the door and whacked Kaori's head against the frame as he entered.

"Dumbass _stop _it!"

Tsunade was very amused at the spectacle that had just entered her office. She had been receiving a report from Kotetsu on an emergency aid mission and was longing for a bottle of sake when she heard the thud against the door and an angry curse. Now here was Uchiha Sasuke with Akumako Kaori over his shoulders, and she was very unhappy. Perhaps unhappy was too fine a word...infuriated. She was infuriated, and even more so when Kotetsu turned around and gaped at her.

"Well, well, congrats you two! I never would have guessed!"

Kaori swung at him, but Sasuke held her steady. Kotetsu just laughed and wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. He had his "grapevine" expression on. That was juuuuust great.

"I'll be right with you Sasuke." Tsunade returned her attention to Kotetsu and gave him further orders. He saluted smartly and then made a goofy face at Kaori as he left. She managed to kick his shoulder as he passed by. Sasuke was none to gentle when he put Kaori down. He pretty much just dropped her. She did not come out of that dignified, which only mounted her rage. She looked about ready to pummel Sasuke.

"What is this all about?" Tsunade wondered.

"I'll leave it to Kaori to explain things to you," Sasuke said, bowing his head and leaving the office. If glares were kunai, he'd have died a thousand painful deaths on the way out. As he left the building he ran into Naruto, who looked rumpled and rushed but energetic as ever.

"Sasuke! I heard you and Kaori are on Team Kakashi!"

Sasuke nodded.

"That's so great! I hope you guys can go on missions soon 'cause then I could go too. But right now I have to report to Tsunade-'baachan."

Sasuke grabbed his sleeve. "She's busy right now. Come have ramen with me."

"Okay!" Naruto put his hands behind his head and strutted next to Sasuke, who slunk darkly. Ichiraku Ramen was void of customers, so their orders were quickly taken and served. Ayame had returned to her position at the shop. She glowed as she showed off her ring.

"So what's the occasion for the ramen, Sasuke?" Naruto said during bites.

"I realized I haven't talked to you in a while."

Naruto made a noise. "Yeah, in four years."

"Yeah. I think it's time we caught up."

Naruto brightened. "You mean you're going to tell me about your time in Otogakure?"

"No." Sasuke slurped his ramen. "But...maybe someday."

"Sasuke, we're supposed to be best friends. But you can't seem to trust me anymore. I didn't _do _anything."

"I know, Naruto. I do trust you, and that's why I can't tell you about that time. Not yet. I'm still facing up to it myself. When I'm ready, I'll talk to you."

"Actually, it's not that important." Naruto shrugged. "Even if you tried to explain it all, I don't think I could understand why you changed. I just need to know you're back."

Sasuke smiled slightly. His best friend was a nosy person, but he knew when to be aloof. Sometimes he was aloof even when he shouldn't be. But that's what made Naruto, Naruto. And somehow that made him his best friend. It was completely against everything he liked in a person (which wasn't much in the first place), but with Naruto logic didn't need to make sense.

"Sakura worries about you though."

And with Sakura there was no such thing as logic.

"You can tell her I'm fine."

"That won't work, you know." Naruto dropped his chopsticks into his empty bowl. "She's really given up. It might take a while, but she doesn't want to be a part of the Sasuke fanclub anymore."

Sasuke gasped. "Oh my. _Really_!"

Naruto tilted his head. "Um...yeah. Sasuke, that was...I mean you just...you sounded a lot like Kaori just then."

"I _have _to be around her; she's my teammate."

"How come I didn't rub off on you?" Naruto pouted.

"Usuratonkachi, you did." Sasuke smiled. Naruto smiled back, then helped himself to Sasuke's generosity and ordered another bowl.


	3. What We Feel Inside

Legolas: Many thanks to Commisar of the Books, and if you review every chapter we will love you forever!

Caranril: I'm sorry to say the sleep thingy won't be defined for a while just yet, since it happens when she's tuckered out. Aaaaand not to spoil anything for those who haven't read it yet, the latest manga chappie screws up my plot a bit. I may be making changes to previous chapters, but I'm thinking those are safe. The ones I haven't posted yet are in danger.

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul

Chapter 3: What We Feel Inside

Sasuke was in a very good mood. His long chat with Naruto over ramen and then afterwards at Naruto's apartment had brought him closer to satisfaction than anything in the past year. It was a very rare occurrence for them to speak to each other with words that didn't involve threatening or goading. Despite the years that had grown between them, Sasuke felt that in one afternoon they'd breached that gap and then some. He wasn't accustomed to closeness, but it made him feel warm inside. It reminded him of the good old days when Itachi was too far away to think about. Now Itachi would never again be a problem. Rebuilding relationships had seemed too troublesome, but after talking with Naruto, Sasuke decided it was time to join society. He would stop by Sakura's house after the training Kakashi had called him for.

After Sakura...he'd have to see. He was never close to anyone else; he'd always thought himself above them. He was still better than everyone else, but there was a curiosity about some of the ninja who had been in his class. Particularly Hyuuga Hinata. He barely knew she existed, yet she was the world to Naruto. He'd never imagined Naruto would find a girl who liked him enough to stick around for long, but then he never imagined he'd be able to see Naruto again.

What had triggered his change of heart...he still had yet to figure out. He had been entirely prepared to forfeit his body to Orochimaru after killing Itachi, but instead he'd wrecked his underground and left him for dead. He doubted anything less than dead would stop Orochimaru from coming back into power, but he didn't care anymore. His top medic nin would no longer be able to serve his master after the state Sasuke had left him in. Mangekyou Sharingan did a lot more than psychological damage.

The training had been called at the old grounds where he, Sakura, and Naruto had become Genin. Kakashi knew Sasuke was keeping to his own training schedule, so why he'd told him to come here was irritating. Most likely he wanted to talk. Even though Kakashi was a genius ninja and top-rank among ninja, Sasuke doubted the thirty-two year old man had anything left to offer his former pupil.

He could sense her before he even saw her. She was perched atop the middle post, ironically the one Naruto had been tied to. Kaori was staring across the trees and towards the direction of the sea, which couldn't be seen from Konoha. She had a look of utter longing on her face that reminded Sasuke of Naruto. He knew she liked being a ninja, but perhaps that was only what her friend wanted and she was here to please him. She really should just please herself. And that thought ran through Sasuke's head in the most wrong way possible.

"I hate you." Kaori was still staring at the horizon, the look of longing gone. Sasuke wasn't sure she actually said something. Or if she was talking to him.

"I thought you said you didn't really hate me," Sasuke said off-handedly, leaning against another post with his arms crossed.

"I didn't then. I do now." Kaori's eyes shifted to glare at him, the rest of her remaining motionless.

"What was Tsunade's verdict?"

"Lots of tests. Especially when I sleep. I have to wear this head thingy that monitors my subconscious or something like that. The whole conversation thing had her curiosity."

"You told her about the sleep talking?"

"What was I supposed to do, lie to her?" Kaori turned to face him. "She said 'tell me everything'."

"Is that really reason to hate me?"

"Yes. I hate tests."

Sasuke couldn't resist a smirk as he recalled the mess she'd been in after Suzume's test. Kaori knew exactly what he was thinking about because it was going through her mind too. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned away.

"Whoa, now just yesterday morning you two were more than friendly," Kakashi said, approaching from behind Sasuke. "What could have possibly happened since I left you two? An explosive argument? A battle? Hot sex?"

Both Sasuke and Kaori shot kunai at Kakashi with their eyes. He raised his hands defensively, smiling his eye-smile.

"Guess not. It's my business to know, you know."

"I've been turned in," Kaori said bitterly as she hopped down from the post. She was awarded by a glare.

Kakashi tilted his head. "Have you been naughty?"

For some inexplicable reason, Kaori felt herself blushing at his comment. She told him her sleep problems from the passing out to the strange conversations. Kakashi just nodded and "hmm"-ed every once in a while.

"And she's going to put you through some of her wonderful tests, isn't she?"

Kaori groaned.

"Yup. And when you're asleep too. That'll make you a much friendlier person in the mornings," Kakashi said cheerfully. His sarcasm was not lost on either of his fellow ninja.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said suddenly, "you called us here."

"Oh? So I did. Very keen observation, Sasuke. You get a gold star."

_He's just on a role today, isn't he?_ Sasuke sighed inwardly.

"This news about Kaori's fatigue is quite interesting. Anyway, that will affect our training just a bit, but I'm not too worried. See, Sasuke, I need a sparring partner for Kaori, and I'm not so great at handling weapons."

Sasuke coughed, sounding much like "liar", but Kakashi continued unabated.

"I'm having Kaori use a katana now. And you will work with her since you are so great at handling yours. Your katana, I mean," Kakashi finished with a wink of his eye.

Sasuke gave Kakashi a surreptitious glare. "I don't have mine with me."

"No problem." Kakashi pulled out two scrolls and summoned two shining katanas. He tossed them to the pair. "I'll just be over here, watching out for any fatal wounds that might happen due to the...well, whatever happened yesterday. Okay?" Kakashi gave them a thumbs up and disappeared.

Kaori marveled at the simple craftsmanship of the sword. It was graceful without the superfluous elegance of so many other katanas she'd seen. She liked the feel of it in her hands much better than that bow staff. Sasuke gripped his own sword, comfortable with the weapon by his side. And without another word he attacked.

She had seemed so distracted by the sword that Sasuke was surprised that she countered. She held her own evenly, having unusual upper-body strength for a woman. A sailor's body. She pushed away and took a leap backwards, on her guard every second. There were flashes of steel and grunts of effort as they battled brutally. This ceased to be a spar and became a war. There was passion in their movements, the passion of hate. At leased she told herself it was hate.

Kaori was completely focused on her opponent, knowing the slightest mistake would mean he would win, and that just wouldn't do. But for the briefest moment she had to glance into the trees. She could feel someone staring at her. Not just staring. She felt like she was being torn apart piece by piece, dissected by someone's gaze. It was not a sexual feeling at all. It made her feel so vulnerable. Yet the most pressing matter was the one who did not make her feel vulnerable: Sasuke. At her second of distraction, he managed to slice her leg. It hurt, but adrenaline numbed the pain for the most part. If anything the blood made her feel _alive_.

"Your movements are too obvious," Sasuke said between breaths. "You move too much from the body and not enough from the shoulders. Subtlety is the key to being a great Shinobi."

"What if I want to be seen?" Kaori gasped, her teeth jarring as she blocked a swing that forced the flat of her blade against her face. Sasuke leered at her as he pressed harder, twisting his own blade to make hers cut her own face. Kaori stifled a yelp and ducked under his sword.

"Then you'll have a very short-lived ninja career." Sasuke feinted and was behind Kaori in seconds, revealing an astonishing speed he hadn't used their entire duel. He held his katana to her throat, the very sharp end breaking the skin.

"Erk," Kaori growled, throwing her sword to the ground. Sasuke allowed the sword to linger just a bit, making her nervous.

"Wonderful lesson, Sasuke," Kakashi said, snapping his book closed as he appeared next to them. "But that was quite a heated battle. I half expected some serious wounds."

"I had the situation under control," Sasuke said quietly, wiping the thin trail of blood off his sword. Kaori pressed her hand to her neck to stave the bleeding, looking dejected and angry.

"What did you think of the lesson, Kaori?" Kakashi asked innocently.

She opened her mouth to spout some smart-ass response, but the piercing gaze hidden in the woods made her too uneasy for wit. She shut her mouth and nodded.

"Hm." Kakashi tilted his head. "Keep practicing with your katana. I have some business to attend to, so shall we meet again tomorrow?"

Kaori nodded and Sasuke shrugged. Both were strangely silent. Kakashi looked back and forth, unsure if he should leave them alone. It certainly looked like they had been out for blood during battle. But that pressing presence hundreds of meters away was begging for his attention.

"Well, I'll leave the rest of today's training up to you two. Now, I must go make a report." Kakashi was gone in an instant.

Kaori rubbed at her neck, finding the drying blood to be irritating. She hissed when her nails caught the flesh and made the wound bleed anew. It was aggravating to not be able to see it.

"Stop," Sasuke ordered, grabbing her wrist. "You're going to make yourself scar if you keep doing that."

"I don't care," Kaori replied morosely. "Just another one to add to my collection."

"Let me see." With surprising gentleness, Sasuke pulled her hands away and touched around the cut. Then he squatted and examined the crusty wound on her leg. He stood back up and pulled a cloth from his pack. He pressed it against Kaori's neck and place her hand on it.

"You'll be fine, but just to make sure you should visit Sakura and have her give you a cream. They're good against scars and infections."

Kaori was still quiet, the anger fading but still looking quite dejected. Sasuke picked up their swords.

"Come on."

They headed back to town, Kaori completely silent. Sasuke normally wouldn't have minded the peace, but he knew her silence meant something was wrong. She didn't even look pissed.

"You may have lost more blood than we thought," Sasuke commented. Kaori glanced at him, then let out a short laugh.

"That's not it. Well maybe it's part of it, but..." Kaori stared at the ground. "You remember me saying that I used to beat people up?"

Sasuke nodded.

"I didn't pick fights; they always came to me. Sometimes I knew the people who came at me, and most of them deserved what they got. When I fought, I felt...well it's the same thing I felt when fighting you just now. It was like this crazy...bloodlust or something. I killed a lot of them just because I got so into the fight. Just now...I really wanted to kill you."

Sasuke maintained his composure, having heard people express the desire to kill him before.

"I'm sorry," she said suddenly. "Please don't think I'm evil. Maybe not all those people deserved to die. Maybe they had families they thought they were protecting by killing me. Maybe some of them were made to do it. But I don't feel _bad _about it! I know I should! I _know _I do weird things, and I _know _how civilized people are supposed to act. But I don't do it. I can't do it. Because I'm a demon child." Kaori slowed from her rant and returned to her quiet mode.

"It's better than being a genius."

Kaori scoffed.

"I'm serious. Yeah, being a genius is great because you can create awesome techniques and learn from others quickly. But sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to be normal and have a family. Would all the girls in Konoha still claim to love me? Would I have actually liked Naruto at first and not seen him as a rival? Would I have survived against Gaara? Would I have even taken the Chuunin exam in the first place?" Sasuke stopped. Kaori turned to look at him. He returned her gaze sharply.

"I stopped visiting those thoughts long ago. You should too." He started walking again, this time in the direction of his apartment. Kaori was meant to continue to the hospital alone. She couldn't really see the tie between her and him, but somehow what he said made sense.

Kaori hated to admit it, but Sasuke _was_ a genius.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kakashi recognized the Chakra pattern well before he saw the owner. Even still, when he appeared behind the ANBU member, his long black hair was just as obvious.

"Neji-kun."

He turned and faced Kakashi. The panther mask hid his face, but anyone could tell who Hyuuga Neji was with his long hair. Kakashi never really saw the point to the masks. Sure, they provided some sense of anonymity, but with your arms and hair otherwise exposed...

"Sorry Kakashi-sempai. I was under orders by Hokage-sama to observe Kaori-san during her training. I am to report to her when you are finished."

"I think we're done for the day," Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head.

"Understood."

"So what did you see?"

Neji was quiet for a moment. "It's really strange. Her Chakra flow seems nonexistent when she's not using it, but when it's activated...it's quite something to see. It's akin to those I've witnessed with enormous stores of Chakra. She doesn't seem to know she has it. Also..."

"Yeah?"

Neji shook his head. "I'm afraid I may be mistaken on something. I will continue observing for the time being, and perhaps I will draw a conclusion. For now, I'm not at liberty to say anymore."

"That's fine. Keeping me filled in would be a great help, though."

"Certainly, Kakashi-senpai. Those were part of my orders."

"Right then. Later." Kakashi waved his hand as he pulled out his book and made himself comfortable on a tree branch. Sometimes injuries during training were so convenient.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Injuries during training are very common," Sakura said.

"But I didn't injure him, and I was the one who really wanted to kill him." Kaori winced as Sakura cleaned her neck wound.

Sakura was silent for a moment. "Why did you want to kill him?" she asked quietly.

"It's...really hard to explain, but when I fight, I feel...I don't know. Primal? Like I'm on the hunt or something. Or like I have to kill my opponent or else he'll kill me, you know?"

"I may know what you're talking about. Some ninja see every fight as a fight for their lives. It's do or die, I suppose."

"But Sakura, I've been that way all my life." Kaori tilted her neck up so Sakura could apply the cream. "I'm a weirdo and I know it."

"You're not a weirdo, Kaori," Sakura smiled. "You're just different than us. Imagine if I went to your country. Would I be considered a weirdo?"

"Yeah. Well, maybe more like a freak. That's what they call me. That and Akumako."

Sakura sighed. "I'm starting to dread the mission there."

Kaori's head snapped back down. "Mission?"

"Oh, there's nothing solid yet, but Tsunade-sama's been conducting interviews with the Shinobi and making preparations to send a couple teams over there. I have a feeling she wants to wait until your training is done."

"Oh. So...I'm guessing you know you're going?"

"Yes. I'm a medic nin after all. I should be able to help out over there."

"You know it's funny," Kaori said, "well, maybe ironic. The sailors are some of the healthiest people just because we don't live on land. Though we do face problems that the land-lubbers don't. Like...privacy. Never had much of that."

Sakura smiled. "Sounds like a typical mission."

"Yup. And with the things you can do, I doubt you'll have any problems with the sailors. I mean, your strength and all." Kaori paused. "We _are _taking a ship to get there right? We're not going to walk on water the whole way? I haven't done that yet."

"That would be waaay too long of a journey. We have a ways to go before we even reach the coast." Sakura tapped Kaori's forehead protector. "And we'll need to take supplies. How could we possibly carry them that far?"

"Hm, you're right. 'Cause you use Chakra to walk on water but not on land."

"Correct." Sakura carefully bound a bandage around Kaori's neck. "This is just to keep it dry. The cream will prevent scarring better that way."

"Thanks Sakura. Heh, this feels funny when I talk."

"Take it easy, okay? I know from experience that Sasuke can easily provoke people. He doesn't even really try." She sighed, "I guess that's just the way geniuses are."

"Yup." Kaori stood. "Hey when's Naruto gonna be back?"

"He came back yesterday..."

"Huh?! Why didn't he come to see me?"

"...and then left an hour later on another mission."

"Oh. Tsunade's really keeping them busy, eh?"

"She's lost two great Shinobi for your training." Sakura' hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, I didn't mean for it to come out that way!"

"No worries," Kaori said cheerfully. "I know that Kakashi-sensei and Uchiha are among the best, and that's why I _am _really grateful that Hokage-sama would have them be my teammates." Kaori turned to leave.

"Have a good evening, Kaori." Sakura waved, then set about to cleaning up her supplies. She tensed as she felt a malevolent presence enter the room silently. Sneaking up on her. Sakura spun around and threw a needle. A hand quickly snatched it mid-air, then lowered to reveal Sasuke's smirk.

"Nice throw. Would have gone right between the eyes."

"S-sorry Sasuke-kun!" Sakura stuttered. "But I felt a lot of...anger."

"Ah, that's just because I was listening to your conversation with Akumako." Sasuke sat on the stool Kaori had just occupied. "She really pisses me off. She says and acts like she hates me, but then she'll say things like what she just said to you. Or she'll do something that doesn't follow what she says she feels." Sasuke shook his head. "I think this is why I never tried to get to know girls."

"At least she admits she's a weirdo," Sakura laughed.

"She's not so bad," Sasuke said, a hint of defensiveness in his voice.

"I wasn't saying weird was bad. It's just..." Sakura stared at him. "Are we having a real conversation?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I've had a lot of those in the past couple of days. It's sort of this new thing I'm trying out."

"It's...it's because of her, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Since you've known her, you've been different." Sakura felt hollow inside.

Sasuke stared at her. "Maybe. But then you haven't seen the ways I've been changing over the last year. I'm sorry to say, I haven't seen your changes either."

Sakura met his eyes in surprise.

"I just had a long-overdue conversation with Naruto. I think it's time for ours too. But first..." Sasuke scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

Sakura knew exactly what he was talking about, and it filled her with hope. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I forgave you a long time ago," she said quietly. "I guess I also gave up on you a long time ago too."

Sasuke waited. Naruto had told him Sakura wouldn't pursue him anymore, but he wanted to hear Sakura say that herself.

She hemmed and hawed. "I love you Sasuke-kun."

Okay that had _not _been what he was waiting to hear. He stiffened visibly.

"I love you as a friend," she finished hurriedly. "Time can heal wounds, but love is like the cream I use to speed things up and hide the scars. It helps us through. And I want you to know that you have my love as your friend. That's all."

That had been what Sasuke was waiting to hear, but it sounded much more sincere than he thought. Perhaps it was finally over.

He gave a small, but genuine, smile as he placed his hand on hers on his shoulder. "I know, Sakura. I know."


	4. Stabbed With a Spoon

Caranril: Gomen, gomen, gomen nasai! For anyone who's been awaiting one of my faithful updates, my apologies! I had haunted house stuff all this week and then we opened it last night. I really should be studying but I've felt this guilt for shirking my duties as an author. Well, the haunted house went fabulously. Because of that and because I feel bad, I'm giving up two chappies tonight. Yay!

Legolas: Commisar of the Books is our happy friend. We like our Sasuke too.

Caranril: Honestly, half the time in the anime I wanna slap him silly.

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 4: Stabbed With a Spoon

Kakashi waited at the edge of the forest, resting comfortably against a tree. He'd been training Kaori for over a month now, and he couldn't resist the feeling of pride as he watched her battle Sasuke. He had her working with short swords now, but in this latest spar Sasuke had already broken one of them. She definitely preferred the short swords, but she needed something more than a summoned pair. But that would come at a later time.

Someone landed lightly behind the tree.

"Have something for me, Neji?" Kakashi asked casually.

"Yes. The Chakra control exercises you've been going through have helped to balance her hemorrhaging of her supply. If you haven't noticed, her stamina has increased as well."

"I noticed."

"Also, that thing I thought I saw a month ago, it hasn't resurfaced. I won't worry about it anymore. But," Neji stepped closer to Kakashi, "do you realize time is running out?"

"Yes. I just need to go through one more thing with her, and then I'll declare her entry."

"So, you're positive she'll make it?"

"If not, at least she'll learn something."

"Of course." Neji disappeared.

Kakashi stepped forward to join his team, who had stopped battling when the other sword was shattered. Kaori held her left arm weakly, panting heavily. Sasuke wasn't breathing all too easily either.

"I think that it's time to move on," Kakashi said cheerfully. Kaori managed a smile before sinking to her knees. Sasuke placed his hands on his knees and bent over.

"At least you seem to be getting along again," he continued, examining the broken short sword. "We'll call it a day. I need to find something better for you to fight with, eh?"

"I hope so. That last one hurt when it broke." Kaori held up her left arm.

"Still hurting your teammates, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked. "She can handle it."

"Just you wait until I get really good swords," Kaori leered. "I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Keep dreaming Akumako."

Kaori tried to look angry, but she gave up with a short laugh. She was too damn tired.

"You two clean up and meet me at Ichiraku Ramen in an hour. My treat."

They nodded and Kakashi left them in silence. Kaori tried to flex her hand but found it achy and numb. Hopefully it would be okay in the morning.

"How's your arm?"

"Eh, I can't really feel it," Kaori grunted.

"Let me see." Sasuke knelt beside her and took her arm. Kaori didn't want him touching her, but he didn't give her another choice. He felt along the arm, kneading here and there. He paid special attention to the tendons in her wrist. With his other hand he rubbed the arm vigorously, making the skin flush from the friction. Kaori stifled a sigh. It felt quite nice. He continued for several more minutes, massaging and rubbing her forearm.

"Okay." Sasuke stood. "Heat for a while and then ice it. It shouldn't be more than a little sore in the morning."

"Heat?"

"It increases your circulation. Soak in a bath for half an hour. Use some sea salt in the water for the muscles."

"I don't have a bath. Would a shower work?"

"Not for the salt."

"Oh." Kaori thought a moment. "Naruto's still not back, is he?"

"No."

"I know Iruka has a bath." Kaori shook her head. "Geez, that'll be awkward knocking on his door and asking to use his bath. What do you say to that?"

"Sure."

"Eh?"

"Sure, you can use my bath. It's quite large and very comfortable."

"I didn't...you'd really...okay." Kaori stood. "I'd ask Iruka."

"Don't bother him. You can use my bath."

"Do you have salt?"

"All the time."

"Oh. Okay." Kaori followed Sasuke from the field. He seemed cheerful, though only those who knew him could tell the difference between cheerful and irritated. As he started swinging his katana casually, Kaori knew something was up.

"You're different today," she commented.

"Hm?" Sasuke glanced at her. "Really?"

"Yeah. Did something happen?"

"Maybe."

"Fine. I can guess." Kaori thought a moment. "You kicked my ass?"

"Not really, because you fought back well."

"Why thank you. I mean, darn. Okay...how about...you got laid!"

Sasuke raised a brow and stared at her. Kaori held up her right hand.

"Okay, not that then. Um, you have a secret admirer? Hell, that's no secret who admires you."

"As far as I know," Sasuke said, giving Kaori a side-long glance.

"Then maybe it's a guy that-huh?" Kaori shot him a look. But Sasuke looked away and continued walking ahead. She scratched her head, then caught up. "Maybe you have a secret admirer who's a _guy_!"

"I don't go for men."

"But you don't go for _women _either. Uchiha, is there something you're not telling the rest of us?"

Sasuke stopped and turned in a flash, gripping her injured arm in a most painful way. Kaori whimpered as he twisted.

"Want to run that by me again?"

Kaori squinted her eyes. "Are you keeping a secret from the Sasuke fanclub?" She cried out as he gripped and twisted harder.

"Ah, so it _is _a touchy subject," she gasped out, trying to smile through the pain. Sasuke's eyes flashed, then he shoved her away. Kaori cuddled the arm, which felt worse than it had when he first injured it.

"Why do you do that?"

Kaori looked at him questioningly, keeping her distance.

"Why do you try your best to piss me off?"

"I don't have to try hard," she said through teeth gritted in pain.

"You must like pain."

"It helps."

Sasuke growled something like "masochist" and walked briskly. Kaori caught up, careful not to jar her arm.

"Can I still use your bath?"

Sasuke glanced at her. "Yes."

They were both silent on the way to his apartment. Sasuke was polite enough to hold open the door for her and set up the bath.

"Have any bubbles?"

Sasuke gave her a look.

"Hey, it has nothing to do with the gay thing! I just wanted to know."

"No bubbles."

"All right." Kaori tested the water with her hand as Sasuke shut the bathroom door. She reached around to take off her belt, only to yipe at the position she put her arm in. She tried to twist the belt so the buckle could be more easily reached, but her fingers wouldn't cooperate. She growled in frustration and kicked the sink. _Fine, you stupid arm._

She swung open the bathroom door and stormed out, searching for Sasuke. She heard water running in the kitchen. She stepped through the doorway and then, "Oh."

Sasuke was stripped down to his boxers, his shoulders and hair frothy with lather as he washed in the sink. Sasuke straightened quickly at her noise, flinging foam around. He closed an eye as soap dripped down.

"Sorry Uchiha," Kaori said, recovering quickly. She hadn't expected him to be sans clothing, but she definitely hadn't expected him to look good. "I need..." she trailed off as her eyes had minds of their own, tracing the contours of his pale skin. She blinked and looked back at his face, which held no expression.

"Ahem. I can't get my belt off. It holds my pack to my waist so I can't just slide it off, and," she tried to raise her limp arm, but it was already very stiff.

"One second." Sasuke stuck his head back under the faucet to rinse. Kaori felt a twinge of guilt as her eyes caressed his ass. _Stupid, stupid eyes! Look away!_ She managed to distract herself as Sasuke came back up with a towel on his head. He rubbed vigorously, then draped it over his shoulders. When Kaori looked back, she snorted at the very wild rooster hair.

"What?"

"Just...nice hair."

Sasuke ran his fingers through his black locks, making them stick out even more. "Feels nice too."

Bet it does. Oh shit. Kaori mentally slapped herself for wanting to say that. What was wrong with her all of a sudden?

"The belt?" she said instead. Sasuke came closer, tilting his head to the side.

"What'd you do with the buckle?"

"Eh?" Kaori looked down. Sasuke reached for the belt and twisted it around, bringing the belt to the front. Kaori was far from ticklish, but his hands on her stomach made her want to giggle like a school girl. What...the...hell...

The belt was unclasped in seconds. Sasuke pulled it off and held it up for her.

"Thanks." She grabbed it and spun around to return to the safety of the bathroom.

"You don't need help with anything else, do you?"

Kaori tripped over the rug in front of the stove. "Ha, no! I'm...I'm fine!"

She slammed the door shut and locked it. Bath. Focus on the bath. Why on earth was she acting so funky? She dropped the belt and pack and unzipped her outfit.

"Ow. Ow. Owwwww," she whined as she tried to pull her left arm out of the sleeve. "Geez." Sasuke better be right about it being just a little sore in the morning. She managed fairly well undressing with the one arm, though reaching around to the seam of the bandages around her breasts was difficult. But she would _not _need Sasuke's help with that! The last thing to go was her scarf and hair, which was quite yucky. This bath would have to be more than a soak.

The water hadn't cooled off at all, which had been perfectly hot in the first place. As Kaori sank into the water, she couldn't stifle her moans. She'd heard about hot springs around Konoha and decided next time she'd had a hard day of training, she would splurge a bit of money and visit. Just the bath was completely heavenly.

She sighed, submerging her left arm while her right washed her hair with Sasuke's shampoo. Hooray for cleanliness.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Ow. Ow. Owwwww. Geez."

Sasuke tried not to laugh at Kaori's whines. She was very frustrated with the arm injury, which made it all the more fun to irritate her. However, Sasuke hadn't expected her to come out and ask for help undressing. He'd figured he could wash up in the kitchen sink and change into clean clothes in that half an hour, but she'd been a bit a of a surprise. He could tell by her face that she hadn't expected him to be...in that position. It wasn't embarrassing, just awkward. Especially when he could feel her eyes on his body. She was quite out of it herself, for he'd never seen her blush like that. It was...cute.

Oh, kami-sama. He thought an embarrassed Kaori was cute. He really needed to get a good night's sleep. His sanity was truly slipping.

It didn't help at all when Kaori moaned. He could hear the water slosh as she got into the bath, but those moans were...provocative. Was she really just taking a bath? Was she...relaxing? Sasuke gave his head a thump with his palm. He really doubted Kaori would do something like that at someone else's house. Particularly his. She moaned again, then sighed. Shit. Sasuke left his spot on the couch and headed for his room, where he couldn't hear those sounds. They were innocent enough sounds, but Sasuke's mind was elsewhere that evening. He found a book to bury himself in and hopefully lose those thoughts that wouldn't stop forming. It would do absolutely no good for him to be horny when a guest was bathing in his house.

"Enough!" Sasuke said loudly. He forced his eyes to focus on the book. Despite his focus, he kept checking the clock for the half an hour. And just when he thought he couldn't stand it anymore, he lost track of the minute hand. The next time he checked, it was after five o'clock.

Shit. Sasuke was up immediately and went to the bathroom door. He couldn't hear a sound. He knocked on the door.

"Kaori? Is everything all right?" When no answer came, he pounded. A noise. "Kaori?"

He heard a "geez!" and then "what?".

"Is everything all right?" he repeated.

She laughed. He could hear the bathtub draining. "Yeah. I just fell asleep is all. How long have I been in here?"

"Almost an hour."

"I'm a prune," she said. "Heh."

Satisfied that she was okay, Sasuke returned to his room to find some clean clothes she could throw on. Kaori wasn't much like other girls he knew, but he figured like any human being she'd like something fresh to wear after cleaning. She was quite a bit shorter than he was, not too mention smaller in frame. He settled on a pair of sweats that had shrunk in the wash and one of his old shirts. He knew they were clean; dirty laundry always went into the bin he kept by his bedroom door.

"Kaori?" he said to the door. "I've got some-"

She swung open the door, her hair swaddled inside one towel, her body wrapped in another. "What?"

"I, uh, have some clean clothes you could borrow. Unless the towels suit you."

Kaori made a face and snatched the clothes from his hands. "I would have settled on towels, but since you made your generous offer, I'm afraid I can't refuse." She closed the door.

When the teapot was full and on a hot burner, Kaori came out of the bathroom. She gently ran her fingers along her arm, which felt funny after soaking in the hot water for so long. Sasuke could see the strings from his sweatpants just below the hem of the large shirt. Kaori noticed him looking and looked herself.

"They don't fit so well," she said.

"But they're clean."

"Yup." She plopped on the couch, mindful of her arm. "Do I ice now?"

"In a minute. First..." Sasuke gestured for her to hold her arm out to him as he sat next to her. She eyed him warily.

"Last time you touched my arm it hurt," she reminded him.

"I'm not in the mood to hurt," Sasuke promised.

"So could we talk about that gay thing now?"

Sasuke stopped reaching for her arm. "Why are you so obsessed with the idea that I'm gay?"

"Because you hate girls."

"I don't hate girls. I just hate...girls."

"Didn't I just say-"

"But I don't hate women," Sasuke added quickly. "Girls are annoying, immature, quarrelsome, and, in the words of Shikamaru, troublesome. I don't know any girls that don't have one of those problems."

"Not even Sakura?"

"She's annoying. Well, not so much now, but still...The point is...well what is my point? Maybe I'm still waiting for the right one. Or maybe I'll never continue the Uchiha line. Who knows? I've been all over this nation, and all the girls are the same." Sasuke rubbed his temples. "First they think: hot guy! Then when they find out I'm _the _Uchiha, they're all beating each other off trying to get me. Like the first one who latches onto my arm is gonna be my wife."

Kaori was trying not to show her amusement. She'd heard her 'mates talk of women troubles, but Sasuke had them all beat. They could never get enough women, and here Sasuke was complaining of too many. Ah, she should sympathize with him. It wasn't like he _asked _to be the last of a bloodline.

"Maybe what you should do is get yourself a wife," Kaori said simply. When Sasuke gave her a look, she added, "Or you could start with a girlfriend. Even if she's not 'the one' like you want, at least you'll have the rest of them get off your back while you keep looking. Strategy." Kaori tapped her head. "Hey, and maybe the girl you decide to date will end up being your true love and you'll live happily ever after."

Sasuke glared at her sarcasm. "I'm being serious here."

"So am I. Well, until that last part. You've got to stop running, Uchiha. That's all there is to it."

"I'm turning eighteen years old in a few months. It's not like I'm running out of time. Look at Kakashi: he's thirty-two and women still fall all over him. And he's not even dating!"

"Kakashi is a pervert who is married to his books," Kaori retorted. "And we're not talking about him."

"I was hoping that you could give me advice since you're a girl, but now I see that really you are just a guy in a girl's body. You don't know anything about relationships!"

Kaori went rigid. Her grey eyes went cold and her face expressionless. Sasuke didn't care if she was mad, but her reaction was one he hadn't seen before. It gave him shivers. She stood abruptly and headed straight for the door.

"Wait! Kaori! What..." his hand gripped her left arm, which caused her to jolt. He let go instantly, but she still turned to him with that strange look on her face. "Are you mad because I said you were a guy in a girl's body? Because I was kind of exaggerating."

She didn't say anything. She only stared at him with those eyes. Sasuke felt an involuntary shiver go down his back.

"Kaori..." he tried again. She stepped away from the door. She disappeared into the bathroom and emerged with her dirty clothes and pack. She grabbed her sandals and returned to the front door, which Sasuke guarded.

"Tell me what's wrong," he pleaded. He couldn't believe he was begging her to stay. But he felt that glare deep in his bones and knew he'd said something very bad. Worse than anything else he'd said before.

Kaori placed her palm on his chest, then sent a huge pulse of Chakra into it. Sasuke went flying and crashed into the wall. He sank to the floor, desperate for breath. His sternum was wracking from pain with every breath. Kaori stared at him emotionlessly, grey eyes still cold. Then she left, calmly clicking the door closed.

Sasuke clutched at his chest, angry and hurt and confused. He was desperate to figure out what it was that he'd said, but his mind was so muddled by pain that all he could think of was breathing. In and out. He felt like he'd been stabbed with a spoon. As the throbbing subsided to a constant pain, Sasuke was able to stand and stagger to his bed. He could hear the teapot whistling, but he doubted he could make it to the kitchen at the moment. As breathing became less forced, the anger rose to take its place. He'd put up with enough of her shit. She had the hugest roller coaster of emotions of all the girls he'd met, and he had met a lot. He thought she was somewhat reliable because she was usually irritating and ornery. But no. She had to go and pull _another _mood swing. At least this time she wasn't desperate to kill him.

To hell with girls. Maybe it _would _be better if he was gay.


	5. Training Spaces

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 5: Training Spaces

_Her brother was evil; he killed everyone, again, right in front of her. He reenacted their deaths so precisely that she knew he wanted her to see exactly what he'd done. She felt so small, so helpless, as children, women, and the elderly fell to his violent swoops of the katana. Those who tried to run were met with a twisted smile and several shuriken. The blood splatter glowed florescently on the walls and ground. The redness around hurt her eyes. She collapsed in tears, screaming for him not to hurt her. He stood before her, laughing cruelly. He was saying something, but she couldn't hear past the pounding pulse in her ears. Her brother. He'd killed them all._

"_No, not my brother," she managed between sobs. "Sasuke's brother..."_

Kaori woke in a sweat, her sheets tangled around her legs, which were still trying to run. Damnit, now she had one of Sasuke's memories in her head. It was all weird like Kakashi's memory, with Itachi as the source of pain and terror. Who was this guy anyway? And why had she been crying so hard? She'd never cried before, and she honestly doubted Sasuke cried. Never mind. Kaori lay back on her pillow. She didn't care about Sasuke anymore. He was a fucked-up bastard. She knew she was fucked-up too, but there was nothing she could do about that.

"What does he know?" she groaned, rolling face-down on her pillow. So much for getting along with her teammate. She probably couldn't face him now._ "You don't know anything about relationships!"_ He really was a bastard. She didn't expect him to know. But Hitanichi's death kept her from ever caring about another person again. And then Temujin came along. And then Konoha. She tried to keep them away, but they found a way inside anyway. Especially Naruto. Even Sakura was dear to her. And Hinata. And Iruka. Kotetsu. Izumo. Perhaps even Kakashi in a way. But Sasuke was more screwed up than she was. No way he was endearing. No way she cared about him. And he obviously didn't care about her. So the not-caring-ness...she wouldn't let it affect her role as a teammate. But she wouldn't try to be a friend. It was too difficult.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Sasuke really hadn't expected Kaori to speak to him, but it was still surprising when she seemed to look right through him. He sat across from her at the table, but she acted like he hadn't even joined her. As the uncomfortable silence stretched into never, Kakashi showed up.

"Good morning, team!" When neither responded, he shrugged his shoulders. "Sasuke, I have a mission for you. No need to worry, because you don't leave Konoha." He drew Sasuke aside and spoke quietly to him. Kaori didn't care so long as Sasuke wouldn't be training with them. She couldn't stand him.

Sasuke had a look of shock as he pulled away from Kakashi, glancing at Kaori.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Absolutely. Off you go." Kakashi waved him away, then stood next to Kaori. "Shall we?"

He led her to the training area, where he instructed her to warm up. As she stretched and jogged, Kakashi pulled out two kunai and two short swords. He gestured for her to join him.

"Today, you will fight me," he said seriously. "I'd like to test you myself before I let you develop your own techniques. This is a test of agility and speed. Also I will pry at your defenses. I won't use any techniques, so don't worry. You may start whenever."

Kaori picked up the short swords and swung both. "Okay." She struck an offensive stance and attacked. Kakashi blocked her every move, using just the kunai. It was frustrating in every possible way, but Kaori reminded herself that he was bigger and stronger. The kunai would do him just fine. She just needed to keep moving.

She lunged at him, but he stepped aside and brought the blunt end of the kunai down on her left wrist. It throbbed, still painful from yesterday, and she dropped the sword. Kakashi kicked it away, and now she faced him with the one weapon. A string of curse words ran through her head as she parried. Very, very bad. Kakashi forced her back, driving from the sides in his insanely quick speed. Kaori began to panic as his blows came closer and closer to breaching her defense. Shiiiiit.

He captured her sword between his kunai and yanked it away. And then he was behind her with a kunai in her side and one at her throat. She gulped as she was defenseless and caught.

"Do you know what your mistake was?" he said quietly, his mouth very near her ear. The situation brought another to mind, when he'd trapped her after finding out about her rumours. Except this time he had weapons trained on her vitals. He pulled the kunai closer, drawing her nearer to him. He pulled his body flush with hers, threatening with the kunai. Kaori swallowed her gasp as she felt him along her back. He was very firm and warm, even through the Jounin jacket.

"I suck?" she said in what she hoped was a strong voice. She couldn't even fool herself into thinking she was at ease.

"You lack..." his nose brushed her ear, and Kaori shivered. "...confidence," he continued, delighting in the shivers he was giving her.

_I need to get out of this situation_, Kaori thought desperately, feeling things she shouldn't with her sensei pressed against her back. There was a lot of heat between their sweating bodies, and Kaori was light-headed. And that damned heart wouldn't stop beating wildly.

"And skills?" she said breathily. Damn. That came out sounding _way_ to sexual.

"I wouldn't say that," Kakashi whispered, breathing ever-so-slightly through his mask into her ear.

Ohhhh shit. Kaori acted before she thought; she threw her head back and clocked Kakashi's cheekbone. His trap loosened just enough for Kaori to jerk her elbow into his diaphragm. Both kunai left there vital areas and Kaori took the split second to drop and roll. She rolled and rolled, knowing the nearest knife was hardly a meter away. She rolled right over it and snatched it up as she stood. She still felt a rush from Kakashi's contact with her, but now that she'd recovered, she forced the heat to stop swirling. It was so damned unfair that the man was oozing with sexuality. And he was well aware of it.

Kakashi held his cheek as he watched her recover. He chuckled.

"Despite all that, you managed to get out of the situation? Maybe I'm losing my touch." He returned his kunai to his pouch.

"Hey! We're not done, are we?"

Kakashi walked to her. "I've seen enough. I think it's time to let you know of my plans for you."

Kaori lifted a brow, wondering if she really wanted to hear this. Kakashi held up a piece of paper.

"This is a special paper that reacts to Chakra. It determines your element, and thus your area of training. For Earth it turns to dust, Water it gets wet, Fire it burns, Lightning it crumples, and Wind it cuts in half. I don't think you're ready for nature manipulation, but I would like to know your element just the same." He held the paper out to her. "Here. Send some Chakra into it and see what happens."

Kaori took the paper, which looked very much like any paper. She sent a little bit of Chakra into it and gasped. She held her hand up as dust fell through her fingers.

"Earth. Hm, that's odd."

"Why is that?"

"It's just, with the Chakra swords, I honestly figured you'd be Wind element. Ah well." Kakashi smiled with his eye. "It's all good. Besides, I'm something of an Earth element user myself."

"Oh good. So what now?"

"Have you ever heard of the Chuunin exam?"

"Sure." Kaori stopped. "Oh my..."

"I've had Sasuke enter your name for the exam. Kaori, I honestly believe you're ready for this test. Well, almost. You have another month to prepare, during which I will have you develop techniques."

"Techniques..." Kaori's eyes glazed over, very excited at the thought. "I've already got one, but I don't think it'll do much good in battle."

"Really?" Kakashi was instantly curious. "Show me."

"Hah, are you sure?" Kaori asked in embarrassment.

"Of course."

"Okay. Kuwaii no Jutsu!" she turned into a bright-eyed little girl. Kakashi stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Please, Kakashi-sensei!" she begged. "Please teach me Earth element techniques!" Her eyes filled with tears. "I'll be a good little girl, I promise."

"Ohhhhhh, kami-sama," Kakashi breathed, feeling his own tears prick unbidden at his eyes. He couldn't even recall the last time he cried. He picked up the tiny girl and gave her a hug. She hugged him back, burying her wet face in the collar of his jacket.

"That _can't _be right," Sasuke commented, standing right in front of Kakashi.

The kuwaii Kaori turned to look at him, stuck her tongue out, and changed back into Kaori. She suddenly found herself clinging to Kakashi like she had in her dreams of his memories. He clung to her just as tightly, startled by her sudden change. She could see in his eye he was recalling the dream too. They both realized they felt very awkward like that in front of Sasuke, who smirked in amusement.

"Heh heh," Kaori laughed nervously. "Guess I should remember to climb down before I change."

"I suppose," Kakashi said quietly. He didn't seem to lessen his grip any. Kaori cleared her throat. He took the hint and let her slide down. He stifled a moan as she connected with...certain parts, and Kaori's face was very much red as she stepped away. She heard...and felt...everything. The three of them stood there in tense silence.

"Well, it's official: Kaori's been entered into the Chuunin exams," Sasuke said loudly. "It takes place next month in Sunagakure."

"The Land of Wind's ninja village," Kakashi said, recovered from his moment. "We held the exams last year, and now it's their turn."

"The Sand..." Kaori thought a moment. "It's probably really hot there, huh?"

"Oh, yes it's quite warm. It shouldn't be too bad this time of year." Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "So, um, what happened to you guys yesterday?"

"What?" Sasuke and Kaori said in unison. He glanced at her but she remained focused on Kakashi.

"I told you to meet me for ramen an hour after training. Neither of you showed up and I had to eat dinner all by myself."

"Don't expect me to feel sorry for you, Kakashi-sensei," Kaori snorted. "You could eat dinner with anyone you wanted to!"

"Why thank you," Kakashi smiled his eye-smile, "but I wanted to eat with my team. So what happened to you guys?"

"I took a bath and iced my arm. Sorta forgot. Sorry." Kaori rubbed her sore arm. "It still kinda hurts."

"You probably didn't take care of it properly," Kakashi insisted.

"Or it's because you whacked it just now with your kunai!" Kaori retorted.

Kakashi sighed and grabbed the arm. Kaori winced at the roughness. As his fingers gently felt the tissue, she bit back a sigh. His fingers knew exactly where to massage. As she closed her eyes, she heard a snort from Sasuke. Her lids flew open and she yanked her arm away.

"Did you enjoy that, Akumako?"

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei, but I'm fine now." Kaori refused to look at Sasuke. The smirk radiated off of him just the same.

"So, ramen today?" Kakashi offered. "After all, from now on we'll be working on grueling training as you develop techniques."

"Ramen is always good," Kaori admitted.

"I think I'll pass," Sasuke said dryly. "I have work to do. Haven't been able to keep my body in shape with real training these past couple of weeks."

Kaori ignored him completely. "It's still your treat, right?"

"Of course. Besides, I have a feeling you don't eat nearly as much as Naruto."

Kaori smiled evilly. "Watch me."

"Kami-sama save my pocketbook," Kakashi said to the sky. "So, um, see you later, eh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded and watched them walk off. Then he shook his head in disbelief. Kaori was one hell of a bitch. So why did he feel so bad about her ignoring him? Especially after that display between her and Kakashi. He thought they were about to drop down and go at it right there. And those thoughts weren't very pleasant. They were sensei and student after all.

"Geez." Sasuke headed home, intent on crashing in front of the television rather than training. He'd think later. Right now his brain hurt.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The freezing snows that had hit Konoha that winter were very unusual. The Land of Fire rarely got snow, especially in the ninja village; the climate just didn't call for it. Yet as the snow began melting and the skies warmed, Konoha inhabitants were grateful. The frozen ground set crops back and used resources almost as quickly as a ninja war.

Besides the excitement about the warming weather, civilians were buzzing about the upcoming Chuunin exams. Many were making vacation plans to visit the sands, which would be a pleasant reprieve from the weather back home.

Tsunade kept her ninja subordinates busy, giving herself time to prepare for the journey to Suna. Shizune and Jiraiya would tend to matters back home while she was gone. She also had to sort through the requests of time off to decided who was to go and who was to stay. Obviously those entering students would go, including Kurenai, Kiba, Chouji, and Tenten. Team Kakashi would go, mostly because ANBU didn't want Kakashi in another country with Sasuke still in Konoha. Neji would go to keep an eye on Kaori, giving the Hokage information that still puzzled her but she was determined to figure out. The Kazekage had arranged plenty of security and housing for those participating. Kotetsu and Izumo were begging her to let them go. She pretended to be in deep consideration, but she already knew she'd give them the time off. Aside from those people, she didn't feel a need to let anyone have leave. Naruto would love to watch his friend in the exams, but he still hadn't returned from his mission. She doubted he'd be back before the exams started anyway.

Kakashi taught Kaori basic earth element techniques, and with proper instruction gave her the head-way to prepare her own jutsu. He had her train with short swords every day, working on her Chakra control and flow as she used the swords to channel the Chakra. It was much more efficient than making solid Chakra swords.

Sasuke and Kaori had not spoken since that day she'd injured her arm. She busied herself with preparing for the exams, while Sasuke kept in shape and did odd missions around Konoha. He found the work to be demeaning, but ANBU and Tsunade refused to lift his probation just yet. He was actually looking forward to the journey to Suna, for it meant fresh sights and new people. Without Kaori hanging around, the fan club had gotten bold again. He even received random gifts outside his door daily. Apparently he was more eligible than ever.

Kaori felt jittery as the time drew closer, finding it too difficult to concentrate during training. It didn't help that she wasn't sleeping well. Sasuke's memories had faded weeks ago, but what kept her up was the fear of what could happen during the exams. She'd heard horror stories from people in Naruto's class. That had been when Sound and Sand ninja had joined forces to destroy Konoha. And the evil things done at that time...she really hoped the exams would go smoothly.

Kakashi sighed as Kaori half-heartedly blocked his attacks. He could see she was distracted and tired. He stepped back and held his hands up.

"You really aren't focused today, Kaori," he observed.

"S-sorry, Kakashi," she said, flustered. "I'm not really-"

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. We'll be leaving in a few days and it's understandable that you're nervous. Just let me say," Kakashi smiled warmly, "you're going to be just fine."

"Thanks." Kaori sheathed her swords. Kakashi had found her an ANBU belt that held two short swords, each situated at an angle under her arm so she could draw both simultaneously. The swords didn't fit too well inside the sheaths, but Kaori kept them lubricated so they slid in and out easily enough.

The training session hadn't been enough to make her break a sweat, and she wasn't up to sleeping the rest of the afternoon, so she headed into town to walk about aimlessly. She felt much more like she belonged here. Her attire was the outfit Ino, Sakura, and Hinata had given her, and with her sandals, pack, swords, and scarf, she looked like any ninja. She'd even gotten to know some of the owners of the shops she frequented. She always returned to Ichiraku, occasionally helping Teuchi and Ayame out on busy days. Her apartment was starting to look more like a home as well. And Kaori knew by now she definitely had a home. Of course things would be much better if she could see Naruto again. She had a feeling he was getting payback for skipping out on missions during her training with Iruka.

Kaori perked up. It was after three o'clock, which meant the Academy was out. Iruka could very possibly be free. She leapt upon the buildings to escape the crowds. She hadn't seen Iruka since she'd been in the hospital for trauma after Kakashi's Sharingan thing. The thought of seeing her old friend made her very happy indeed, and she quickened her pace.

She went directly to the Academy, figuring Iruka would still be there grading papers or putting students through detention. She strutted through the door and down the hall, adjusting Izumo and Kotetsu's chopsticks in her hair. She came to the door, which was slightly ajar, and froze as she heard a moan. Her first thought was someone was in pain, but when she heard another, deeper moan, she couldn't resist peeking. Iruka was at his desk all right; and perched atop his desk deep-throating him was a woman in business attire with long brown hair that was fresh from its bun. Iruka moaned again, and Kaori backed away and leaned against the wall. Guess he was busy after all.

She wandered outside, spying a swing tied onto a branch, and sat on it. She swayed back and forth, realizing she hadn't swung since she was a child. The thrill and joy of weightlessness for two seconds made her heart leap. Thankfully the swing was very sturdy and didn't mind her weight at all. Why there was only one swing was beyond her. Every child should have a swing. As a matter of fact, everybody should have a swing. It did a body good. Kaori allowed gravity to slow her down, watching as a woman left the Academy, struggling to return her wild brown hair to its bun. Kaori had to admit she was quite handsome. Handsome like a woman, handsome. Exactly the sort of woman she'd expect Iruka to have. Did he have her? There was only one way to find out.

Kaori returned to his classroom and threw the door open, demanding attention with her robust entrance.

"Who was that?" she asked loudly, causing Iruka to jump. His face was flushed and his hair out of his ponytail, a little kink lining all the way around.

"Wh-what?"

"You know. The lady who was sitting here," Kaori sat cross-legged on his messy desk, "and had her tongue down your throat."

Iruka's face went up in flames. "Ah. Oh. Ah. That would be Cho. Tanaka Cho. She's my...ah..."

"Girlfriend?" Kaori offered. "Well I kinda figured. Didn't take her to be your sister."

Iruka's face impossibly turned more red. "So...you saw...us...?"

"Ohhh yeah! And let me tell you Iruka-sensei, it was _hot_." Kaori leaned in, raising a brow curiously. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, uh, I figured...ah, with you being my s-student, and me being your teacher. Ah, well, it wouldn't be appropriate for us to...er, you know." Iruka was practically babbling.

Kaori stared at him a moment, then let out a guffaw. "Kami-sama, I didn't mean _that_. I meant why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"

"Oh." Iruka looked relieved, but also shamed. "S-sorry. I wasn't thinking too clearly."

"Yeeeeaaahhh." Kaori glanced down at his crotch. "Not exactly thinking with the right head at the moment, eh?"

Iruka's face heated up again. "Do you, ah, need something?"

"Naw, not really," Kaori admitted, bringing her knees to her chin. "I couldn't focus today with the upcoming Chuunin exam and all, so Kakashi gave me the rest of the day off."

"So you decided to spy on me? I knew some of Kakashi's perverseness would rub off on you."

Kaori did her best to keep away the image of Kakashi rubbing off on her. She was really getting bad. "Heh, maybe but, uh, no. I came to see you and saw you and...her making out. It was honestly an accident. Then I played on the swing until she left." Kaori leaned in close again, as if ready to share a secret. "What a quicky!"

Iruka looked shocked. He reached up and bopped Kaori's head. "I _never _should have let him have you!"

"Hee hee," Kaori chortled. "Everyone's got a little pervy inside. They just need a little push to come...aw hell." Kaori shut her mouth before she buried herself in the hole she dug. Iruka was quite relieved that she didn't finish.

"So besides joining the forces of perversion, what else have you been up to?"

"New techniques. Kakashi's taught me a lot. Plus he's helping me develop my own technique. Like Kuwaii no Jutsu but something I can use in battle. By the way, it worked on him too," Kaori said smugly. She let her legs dangle off the edge of the desk.

Iruka groaned. "I hate to think how it 'worked' on him."

"Oh yuck, Iruka!" Kaori gasped. "Who's perverted now?"

"Sorry, sorry. You got me started you know."

"Like I said, all they need's a little push."

"Kaori..."

"Sorry." Kaori grinned widely. Iruka tried to look stern, but failed against her genuine happiness.

"C'mere," he said standing. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Kaori was a bit surprised, but then she remembered Iruka's hugs and melted right into it. She sighed contentedly.

"What are you doing tonight?" Iruka asked as he pulled away.

"Well, I was hoping I could get to sleep, but since I haven't been able to do that the last couple of nights anyway, I figure I'm doing nothing."

"When I get off, would you like to go to Ichiraku's?"

"I'd love to, but..." Kaori tilted her head. "You sure your girlfriend won't mind?"

Iruka shook his head. "It's just dinner with a good friend. Plus she was on her way out of the country on the train. Business and all. She was just saying goodbye."

"It was a _good _goodbye."

"Yeah..." Iruka agreed, then blinked. "You've completely lost it, you know that?"

"It's been so long without a proper guide," Kaori whined. "Can you help me find it again?"

"Whatever you want, Kaori-haisha," Iruka used Izumo and Kotetsu's nickname with a sparkle in his eye and a hug.

"Oh great."


	6. The New Team Kakashi

Caranril: Hm, well, I've noticed some changes in Kaori that are leading in a direction that I'm not liking. So if somethings seems totally different, it's supposed to be.

Legolas: Thank you, dearest Commisar of the Books. #1Kaori-san WILL have a pairing, though maybe not until part 3. If it seems ambiguous, that's one of the changes Caranril made. #2 Don't worry about Zu-zu and 'Tetsu. They'll be coming back.

Caranril: Cause I lurvs them too much to leave them alone! Now, Sasuke doesn't seem TOO OoC does he? I mean, I figure living with Orochimaru-ama for several years then finally getting revenge on his brother was enough to change him. Plus Konoha tortured him and let him back in...I dunno. I suppose it depends on an individual's opinion of what happens to Sasuke. He also almost became a true friend, but Orochimaru reminded him of his need for power. Know what? I'm not gonna try to explain myself. It's bad if an authoress starts to doubt her works. Just...enjoy.

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 6: The New Team Kakashi

"Oh geez oh geez oh geez!" Kaori babbled as she threw the final few necessities into her backpack. She knew she was forgetting something. She just _knew _it. But Kakashi and Sasuke were probably already waiting at Konohagakure's gates. Damnit she was so very late!

"Toothbrush!" she remembered. She threw that into the bag and zipped it in a flash. Out the window was quickest. She leapt across the buildings, running through her mind what she planned to bring and whether or not she had packed it. "Please oh _please _don't say he left!" Like Kakashi would have any reason to leave her behind when she was the one taking the exam. Still, Kaori had a very irrational side that always won the arguments.

Her heart leapt when she saw two figures standing at the gates. Actually she was only happy to see Kakashi. Sasuke's brooding form was not a welcome sight.

"Kaori-san!" Kakashi waved. "We thought you wouldn't make it."

"S-sorry!" Kaori gasped. "I woke up late."

"That's not a problem. It's a three-day journey, and a few minutes aren't going to make a difference."

"Try an hour," Sasuke added bitterly. He didn't even know why he said that. Kaori hadn't spoken or reacted to him in weeks. She really liked to hold grudges. As they traveled at a brisk pace, he brought up the one thing that was sure to get a reaction out of her.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Kakashi-sensei? I'm wondering, since the Chuunin exams are partially based on teamwork and survival, how is she supposed to compete? She doesn't exactly have a team."

Kaori didn't say anything, but she nearly stopped walking as she stared at Sasuke. Then she looked to Kakashi in a panic.

"Hm, I wouldn't say that," Kakashi said in an annoyingly placid tone.

"What do you mean?" Kaori asked.

"Let's just say your teammates will meet up with us at the border..." Kakashi gave her a wink. "They had some things to take care of beforehand." That didn't really make Kaori feel better, but at least she knew Kakashi had a plan.

"Will I know...who these teammates are?"

"Perhaps." Kakashi kept his one eye away from Kaori's view so he couldn't see the faces she made. Silly girl. He couldn't blame her though. It was like going into battle without knowing who's side you fought on. But if _they _had picked up the things he asked them to, Kaori would know without a doubt which side was rooting for her.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The tense silence was practically unbearable for Kakashi. Normally, he didn't mind a lack of arguments, fights, or hysterics. But the silence bred this evil feeling that made him very uncomfortable. It wasn't fair, really. He'd had a brilliant plan for making those two get along, and it seemed to have worked. Then what the hell happened? Everything seemed to go much, much worse. And the past two days had been no exception. Neither Sasuke nor Kaori spoke to him very much, for apparently to do so would mean involving each other in the conversation. Kaori spent her time training while they rested, and Sasuke...Kakashi couldn't say what Sasuke stomped off to do. Probably kill birds and squirrels.

When they reached the border, Kakashi couldn't have been more relieved. _They _would be there, along with _those_, and Kaori's attitude would disappear. At least Sasuke was typically stoic so he'd be no problem.

Two figures were standing at the cliff that descended into the jagged rocks lining the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind. Team Kakashi stopped next to them.

"Hello, Kakashi," one of them said.

"You're late as usual," the other added.

"Kaori-san, these are your teammates, Nyako-kun and Tako-kun."

Kaori stared at them open-mouth. "Kitty and octopus? The hell?" They were gangly teenagers who grinned stupidly. One had wild black hair and a nose red from acne; the other was shy and practically hiding behind his long black hair. The former crossed his arms and pouted.

"Why do I hafta be octopus?" he whined.

"Because Iz-...uh, _he _looks like a cat, and with your hair...well you're more of a hectopus."

Nyako stuck his tongue out at Tako. "Hah, see? I _knew _I was cuter than you!"

"Octopuses can be cute..."

"Yeah, when they're crushing innocent sea life for their meals," Nyako finished.

"Oh great," Kaori groaned. "My teammates are Izumo and Kotetsu? What the hell were you thinking Kakashi? I'm gonna fail!"

"Hey!" Tako/Kotetsu protested.

"How'd you know?" Nyako/Izumo asked at the same time.

"I've spent _way _too much time hanging out with you guys."

"Now understand, Kaori, we're pretty much cheating by doing this," Kakashi said seriously. "Tsunade-sama has spoken to Gaara-sama about this, and he will overlook your teammates in exchange for sending representatives from Sand on our mission to your country. They will help out in the first two exams, but on the last you're on your own."

"Okay...but _them_?"

"They really wanted to go and Tsunade-sama figured they could go as teenage versions of themselves."

Kaori lolled her head to the side, peering at the pair.

"No wonder you two are still virgins," she commented. Sasuke snorted and Kakashi smiled, while Izumo and Kotetsu threw fits.

"What the hell are you talking about? I was _fine _back in the day!" Izumo ranted.

"You want me to prove full well that I'm no virgin?" Kotetsu said, stalking closer to Kaori. She lifted a corner of her lip as he approached, trying not to laugh as his much smaller frame tried to look intimidating.

"Ew. Besides, it's hard to prove that with something you can hardly see," Kaori said calmly. Kotetsu's cheeks turned as red as his nose. Izumo stood there getting hair in his gaping mouth. Sasuke let out another snort.

"That's my student," Kakashi said proudly.

"N-n-n-no _way _this is working out, Kakashi-senpai!" Kotetsu managed.

"They're Hokage-sama's orders," he sighed. "You want to back out now? Besides, without teammates, Kaori-san can't take the exams."

"She doesn't deserve to," Kotetsu mumbled.

"Yeah," Izumo added.

Kaori stared at them in disbelief. That actually hurt. They'd always had friendly jabs going among them, but these didn't seem to be jabs. More like stabs. Whatever happened to the hardened sailor she used to be? She should be quite used to name-calling and insults; she could easily ignore the everyday idiots who blundered they way aboard the _Inazuma._ Kaori realized with a twinge that it hurt more because they were her friends. Damn friends.

Kakashi noted Kaori's change in demeanor. He glanced at Izumo and Kotetsu, who were muttering between themselves, then at Sasuke, who was looking at Kaori with a slightly-creased brow.

"Hey," Kakashi said in as cheerful of a voice as he could muster. "I had something made for you." He shoved Kotetsu to the side and forcibly made Izumo turn around while he took the pack off his back. There were protests from both, but Kakashi ignored them. He presented the box to Kaori, who didn't look to be in the mood for gifts. She took it anyway and was surprised at the weight. She set the box on the ground and opened it, revealing two wonderfully made short-swords. She took one out and examined it. The handle was a black metal lined with silver to depict the picture of a lizard erupting from the earth. On the pommel rested a tiger's eye topaz, glittering despite the shade from the trees. The blade was as long as the point from her elbow to her fingertips. It was a little bit longer than she trained with, but she wouldn't trade these swords for all the mere centimeters in the world. They were perfect.

Kakashi felt a swell of pride as he watched Kaori's awed expression. She was at a complete loss for words as she studied one of the swords carefully. She pulled out the other sword and stood, swinging to test them out. The blades made a slight humming sound as they sliced through the air. Kaori stopped and looked at the blades closely, enthralled that they made such a sound.

"They are inlaid with a metal that sucks your Chakra nature. Your element is Earth, which doesn't generally use knives or swords. But I figure since you started out with Chakra swords, you might as well have the best to fight with."

Kaori turned to stare at Kakashi. "How much...I mean, these must have cost you a fortune," she said solemnly.

"I just called in a few favours is all," Kakashi said, smiling. "I couldn't get matching scabbards and belt, sorry."

"Kakashi-sensei," Kaori choked. "Thanks so much." She removed the swords currently housed in her scabbards and lovingly put her new ones in. They even felt better just sitting there.

"What should I do with...?"

"Just leave them here. We have an exam to catch." Kakashi waited until everyone gave their nods, and the group took off. In a few hours they would reach Sunagakure and Kaori, Nyako, and Tako would take their first exam.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Pad pad pad pad. Pivot. Pad pad pad pad. Pivot. Sigh. Pad pad pad pad.

Kakashi had meant to read during those long hours, but he found himself distracted by the pattern of Sasuke's pacing. He watched the bare feet go back and forth. Everything in the Uchiha's life had to be perfect, symmetrical. This even included his pacing.

Kakashi sighed and put his novel down. The first two exams were held in private with just examiners to observe. He represented Team Kakashi, with Kaori and Nyako and Tako being his team, and had been given a low-down on the contents of the first two exams. The first was the typical written, while the second involved leaving the teams out in the desert with only their packs and a water flask apiece. Their mission was to locate the Screaming Mountains and find the source of a freshwater spring that would take them to the final point. Apparently there were several freshwater springs in the Mountains, and several that weren't fresh. It was a harsh survival test, particularly at night when packs of wild dogs dominated the desert lands. Poisonous snakes had to be taken into account as well. Kakashi knew Kaori nor Izumo and Kotetsu were medic nins, so in that he was slightly worried.

"I'm going to go find a party," Kakashi said as he stretched. "Care to join?"

Sasuke stopped pacing and looked at him. "No. I might go for a walk though."

"Listen, Sasuke. They have two days to cross the desert and find the Mountains. They have a while yet."

Sasuke let out a short laugh. "You think I'm worried about them? You're mistaken," he glowered, pacing again.

"Am I?"

"Yes. I'm worried about myself."

"Ah-ha."

"Yes. Gaara hasn't been too kindly towards me in the past, in fact he was desperate to kill me. What's to stop him now that he's Kazekage?"

Kakashi sighed. "I've explained this all to you before. Now, are you sure that's it?"

"_Yes_." Sasuke glared at the older man, who knew not to provoke the Uchiha too much.

"All right, all right," he said, walking past with his hands up. "Enjoy your evening."

The next day and evening occurred in almost the exact same manner, though Sasuke used a different excuse about his nervousness. Kakashi simply shook his head and claimed he was heading out to the bar. Instead of going straight down the street, he turned and headed towards the Sand building, which housed all the business and political dealings of Sunagakure. Those of the second exam who finished on time would be taken there immediately after the two day limit was up. There the battles would be presented to take place in one month. Kakashi looked forward to using the terrain and climate of the Land of Wind to tweak Kaori's training a bit. It would be an excellent experience for when they had missions to this country.

A few Chuunin officiants bearing Sand hitai-ates greeted Kakashi, then directed him to an area where he would wait for his team to return. The hall wasn't nearly as grandiose as the Leaf's, but the architecture was significantly better, made to withstand those storms that swept the desert plains.

There was a thud of double doors being swung open, and the Kazekage entered the room, a guard on either side of him. Behind him came his siblings, Kankurou and Temari. Kakashi bowed with the rest of the senseis. He gave Kurenai his one-eyed smile as he stood next to her.

Gaara turned and nodded to Kankurou, who went to another door and held it open as worn and weary Genin filed in. They brought with them a stench rival to the manure farms of the Country of Grass. Each group perked up slightly when seeing their sensei, though most were too bushed to wave or smile.

Kakashi couldn't help but grin when his team entered. They were as filthy and smelly as the rest of the Genin, but Kaori spotted Kakashi and waved eagerly. She tried to signal to him, but she was so excited about something that it all went over his head. In contrast, Nyako and Tako were practically dragging themselves into the room. Kaori was even dirtier and more beat up than they were. They didn't show any excitement like Kaori, but Tako did make a face as she poked him and pointed at Kakashi.

The good news was that there weren't enough Genin left to do a preliminary third round. Kankurou explained the purpose of the third exam and the benefits and drawbacks to participating. Mixed emotions lit up on the Genins' faces, but for the most part they were determined. When Kankurou asked who wished to withdraw from the exams, Nyako and Tako's hands went up immediately. Besides them only one other Genin chose to leave. They were escorted out, and the rest turned their attention to Temari, who was handing out slips of paper. As they all read off their numbers, she scribbled something onto a clipboard. She held up the clipboard for all to see their matches.

Kaori squinted at hers, wondering at the single word she was set up with: Mao. She glanced at the group, unsure of who Mao was. Then she noticed the young man staring at her. He looked to be about sixteen, large and muscular with a small-ish head and closely-set eyes. To make up for his head was a huge bushel of black hair, sticking out every-which-way, slightly tamed on the forehead by his Sand forehead protector. His slanted eyes took her in carefully, studying her every reaction. Just for the hell of it, she smiled and waved cheerfully. He rolled his eyes, his expression saying "girls". But Kaori would show him. One month from now she would prove she wasn't a "girl". At least, not a girl in the same context as Mao was thinking.

There were some mutters among the teams, eyeing those they'd be battling even from their own country. Gaara stepped forward, not very intimidating in height and size, but his presence loomed eerily and the Genin shut up.

"I'm not known as a man of words," he said quietly, a gruff voice off-set by his boyish looks. "So I won't bother with pretending to be eloquent. This is an important event for everybody, particularly the Sand. Don't spoil it for yourself, your opponent, or the feudal lords by screwing around in this next month." With that said, Gaara walked past the Genin and left through the door he entered from.

There was a beat of silence before students and teachers exploded with conversation. Kaori immediately dashed for Kakashi, who held up his hands all too late as the stinky woman wrapped her arms around him. Kakashi tried not to breath through his nose.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei you wouldn't believe it!" she babbled happily. "We were the first ones to find the source!"

"Is that so?" Kakashi said, choking. She still had him stuck in her unearthly-smelling hug. "Uh, can you...?" He peeled her away.

"What is something wrong?" she looked at him, feigning innocence. But Kakashi could see in her eyes she exactly what she was doing.

"First thing you're going to do is bathe," he groaned, keeping her an arms-length away as they left the building.

"We sweated awfully in that desert, and then sleeping on the ground, and then crawling through those moldy crevices in the Mountains..." Kaori made a face. "Did you know Izumo hates getting stuff under his nails? And Kotetsu wears that cloth on his face to keep his nose pores clean? They'll always be teenagers, I tell you."

Kakashi's eye widened at this new bit of information, but he didn't really care. The star of the show was Kaori, who went on to recap their adventure in great detail. She led the group directly to the Mountains, being very acquainted with astral navigation. Plus the moderator for the written exam had purposely let slip the direction the mountains were in. Very few caught the hint, and Izumo was one of them. And Kotetsu had been the one to taste the water, somehow being able to recall what water tasted like what, so they didn't backtrack like so many others did.

"Kami-sama, I could use a drink," Kaori said, sticking her parched tongue out.

"Sake will only make your thirst worse, and I'm not taking you anyplace public until you smell human again."

"Funny thing is, when you're a sailor who doesn't typically bathe more than once a...month, you don't really care."

Kakashi stopped walking, which made Kaori turned and laugh. She went back and grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.

"I was only kidding, Sensei."

As they entered the hotel room, Kaori added, "We bathe about once a season."


	7. The Holy Lord

Caranril: Yay, Commisar of the Books, I lurvs you very much.

Legolas: Warning?

Caranril: Hai! There's a bit of non-con in the beginning here. Nothing too graphic, but it might be nerve-wracking for some. This is why I have the rating at M just in case. But yay for the fluff later!

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 7: The Holy Lord

"Think you'll have this down in two weeks?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes!" Kaori answered, panting. "I just need some time on my own."

"You also need some time to relax. When are you going to get that drink with me?"

Kaori sighed. "Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but right now I'm too wound up to relax. I need to keep training, training, training until I'm confident. You once said what I lack is confidence. I know I'm not ready."

Kakashi nodded. "I understand. Just don't take it personally if I don't come home tonight."

"Why would I take it personally?"

"It would just mean I found someone to replace you," Kakashi said slyly.

"You mean you found someone who could drink you under the table?" Kaori returned with equal slyness. Kakashi chucked her chin and then stretched.

"I think I'll shower and then head out. Are you coming in soon?"

"Yeah, now actually."

The pair returned to the hotel room, where Sasuke was waiting.

"I'm going out Kakashi," he said moodily.

"Let me shower real quick and I'll go with you." Kakashi disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Kaori and Sasuke alone. She still hadn't said one word to him, and that had to be a record of any person ignoring him. Especially a girl. Instead of hanging in his brooding presence, Kaori opted for the fresh air on the balcony, which overlooked a small valley of sand. The moon was full and the sky clear, casting animated shadows on the flowing landscape. She thought the Land of Wind was beautiful, even though the sand got everywhere. If she was distracted enough, she could imagine seeing a ship sailing across the sea of sand. The dunes would be swells and flurries little whirlpools. She found it odd that the desert made her ache for the sea.

Kakashi hollered his farewell and the door shut behind him and Sasuke. Kaori was quite relieved to have some time to herself that didn't involve strenuous training. First, she'd revel in the landscape a bit more, then she'd shower and walk around in a towel and letting her hair drip-dry. She'd order ramen through room service, as well as something chocolate. Then she'd go for a walk. Sunagakure was beautiful at night and so warm. So different from Konohagakure.

She was about to turn in for the shower when she heard scuffle. Just the slightest noise. And then she found herself surrounded by three masked men. Not just men, for they moved silently and quickly. Ninja. She didn't know where they were from, for none bore a hitai-ate. But she could feel the ill-wills bent towards her.

"What do you want?" she asked fiercely.

"Don't use that attitude with us," the one on her right growled. She could see the crooked-ness of his nose through the mask. "The Lord wants some background on his opponent, so the Lord sends us out to get some. We come back with strange news, and now the Lord wants the foreigner out of the picture."

Oh shit. Kaori swallowed hard.

"Yeah, that's right!" another chuckled unpleasantly.

"You realize Mao will be suspected if I disappear," Kaori said unsteadily. She didn't know if she could take three- "Agh!" She found herself on the ground as the first man back-handed her.

"Filthy bitch!" he spat. "Don't _ever _use his name! You are unworthy to speak of something so holy!"

Time for the game face. "The bastard's holy?" she smirked, spitting blood on the ground as she stood.

"Uttering the Lord's name through that disgusting mouth is blasphemous!" Ugly Number One continued, ready to strike again. Kaori blocked the blow and sent him flying into the Silent Number Three. Stupid Number Two snatched her from behind, holding her arms. Kaori gave him a swift kick in the shin, then grabbed one of his arms and flipped him over her head. As she straightened up and readied herself for a fight, Kaori fell back when two sharp pains penetrated her throat. A hard fist connected with her stomach and dropped her to the deck. Immediately Silent Number Three sat on her chest and held her arms still while Stupid Number Two bound her wrists together. She could hardly move her neck, but her eyes could see two long needles sticking out. She could feel the metal grinding within her neck as she struggled. The ropes chaffed her wrists raw as she fought weakly against the heaviness sitting on her chest.

Ow, she meant to say, but no sound came out. She tried other words, including "help", but only silence ensued. Ugly Number One smiled evilly.

"I've paralyzed your vocal chords with the senbon. Now you'll never say the Lord's name again. Or anything else for that matter."

Stupid Number Two held the rope binding her wrists as he stood. Kaori dangled uncomfortably.

"The Lord says he wants you out of the picture, but he didn't say dead," Ugly Number One said.

"Lord too smart for that," Stupid Number Two commented.

"So we'll have our ways with you until you crack and are unable to compete in the final exam," Ugly Number One grinned, stepping closer. "No one cares anyhow whether or not you compete." Kaori kicked out at him, only to be lifted and thrown on the wooden table. Stupid Number Two tied his end of the rope to the balcony rail, then joined Silent Number Three in keeping her legs spread apart. Terror rang through Kaori as Ugly Number One stalked towards her, loosening his belt.

"You can always tell which ones are the whores..." he drawled, grasping Kaori's zipper at her neck and pulling down slowly, his forefinger tracing behind. Kaori shivered in disgust at his touch.

"See? She's excited already."

"She ain't the only one," Stupid Number Two said giddily.

No, no! I'm not excited! Kaori tried to scream, but nothing came. Even if the neighbours were in their hotel room, they wouldn't notice the men's voices. And the rope and two other men completely immobilized her movements. Oh kami-sama she was really going to be raped this time! Terror filled every nerve in her body and made her muscles freeze.

Ugly Number One pulled out a kunai and cut the fabric of the outfit to remove it from her body. Kaori forced her mind elsewhere, calling upon her memories of Hitanichi, Naruto, Iruka, _anyone _who could make her forget the violations. There was disgusting chuckle, and then a hand grasped between her legs. Kaori squeezed her eyes closed, focusing with all her might on Kakashi's image. The hand massaged, dug, hurt. But even still it managed to bring that heat in a guilty rush. Kaori groaned silently, feeling disgusting and violated. She hated herself as her body responded to the touch. The hand withdrew as the fabric grew damp with excitement.

Her eyes still closed, Kaori felt hands roam her bodice.

"Hm," Ugly Number One muttered. "Guess the only way to get it off is to..._cut _it off."

Kaori's eyes flew open a warm liquid spattered her face. Ugly Number One yelled in pain at the kunai piercing his wrist. He dropped his kunai on Kaori and turned around, only to be met with someone's fist. Kaori couldn't see what was happening as the other two minions released her legs to join the fight. There was a moment of shock as she realized her chance. With a gasp and surge of adrenalin, she wriggled so the kunai fell on the table, and she used her feet to push it up as far as it could go. From there she managed to claim it in her mouth and use it to saw at the rope. Her neck was stinging badly from the senbon, but she was so desperate to be free that she was panicking.

With a snap the rope was cut, and Kaori sat up and yanked those needles from her neck.

"Ow," she cried, only to grab her hoarse throat as it throbbed. She threw the needles to the side and jumped from the table. Then she watched the fight in shock.

Stupid Number Two was already down and covered with blood, and Silent Number Three seemed to be dazed but functional. Ugly Number One and his hateful hands were fighting Hyuuga Neji. She hadn't seen Neji fight before and had a sudden fancy that his taijutsu was like a dance. He seemed so relaxed, with the exception of anger on his face, and easily deflected the minion's attacks. He finally hit Ugly Number One in the jugular and then chopped his neck, sending the ninja into unconsciousness. A kunai through his heart saw to it that the man would never rape another woman. Neji's white eyes stared at Silent Number Three, who panicked and leapt off the balcony. Neji rolled the other two bodies off the balcony and watched them tumble down into the sand valley.

Kaori stared at the bodies as the fell, feeling bitter and hateful and a bit disappointed that they didn't die by her own hands. Cold fingers touched her neck. Kaori jumped and smacked the fingers away, prepared to defend herself. She couldn't seem to stop shivering, even though the night air was warm.

"Don't be alarmed," Neji said calmly. "I don't mean to hurt you."

As if her body was catching up with her mind, Kaori found herself breathing hard, shaking, nerve-wracked as she realized what had almost happened.

"Kami-sama," she managed with a sore throat, sinking to her knees. Neji knelt beside her, determined to look at her throat. She wouldn't let him touch her, feeling very vulnerable and scared. Instead, he gestured for her to stand and led her into the hotel. Once she was seated he draped a blanket over her shoulders and started preparing tea.

"How?"

Neji paused, glancing at Kaori. "How what?"

"How did you...happen...to be there..." Kaori swallowed hard, "...right when..."

He brought two mugs of hot tea to the table, and Kaori immediately wrapped her hands around hers.

"I suppose you ought to know," Neji said quietly. "There's no point in lying about it. Tsunade-sama assigned me a mission to watch you train. Using my Byakuugan, I could see anything that might lead to answers concerning your physiology."

"So you've been spying on me."

"In essence...yes."

Kaori glanced at him, then back down in her mug. "I knew someone was watching me. I'm glad it was you."

Neji blinked a couple times at this.

"I mean, because I know it wasn't some pervert just jacking off every time he saw me sweaty and tired during training."

Neji cleared his throat. "Oh. Um, thanks."

"You figured out what's wrong with me yet?" Kaori met his eyes, looking vulnerable and confused.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Kaori-san," he said firmly.

"Then why do these bad things always happen to me?" her sore voice said shakily. "I'm like the bad luck charm no one wants around. All I attract are the creeps, and even they aren't attracted because they're just doing their job. I must be a creep myself."

"Well, you know opposites attract don't you?"

Kaori gave him a glare.

"Maybe not." Neji fell silent, preparing himself to say something difficult. He fiddled with the belt strap that dangled from his hita-ate. "I haven't had the happiest of lives. I hated my family for being cowards, and I hated the Head branch for making them that way. Up until my fourteenth year in life I was angry at the world, and the world seemed to be angry at me. Then I met Naruto."

Kaori smiled at his name. "That Naruto can sure change a person, can't he?

Neji nodded. "He taught me that I alone controlled my destiny and that my blood imprisonment was because I was letting others tell me how destiny worked. After that, things went so differently. I am able to talk to Hinata-sama without feeling intense hatred. Hiashi-sama trains with me, even with me at the level I'm at now. Hanabi still hates me, but I've never really cared for her anyway. And I have real friends." Neji glanced down, slightly flushed. "And a woman I care about."

"Tenten," Kaori said suddenly, surprised that the name came to her when the face did. Neji nodded.

"My point is that you may have an entire lifetime of bad luck, but one day things will be better than you could dream. You understand?"

Kaori smiled slightly. "I understand."

Neji reached for her neck again, but Kaori nearly spilled her tea as she avoided the touch. She looked apologetic but also very frightened. They sat in silence for a few more minutes, sipping hot tea.

"Hey Neji?"

"Yes?"

"You can keep watching me if you want. I...I'd like to help Tsunade-sama figure out what's wrong with me. Only this time, you don't have to do it in the shadows."

Neji allowed his small half-smile. "I shall do my best."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Did you actually intend to enter one of these bars and drink anything?" Kakashi wondered.

"I just need to walk right now," Sasuke growled.

Kakashi sighed. "You've been in a perpetual bad mood since we've been here. Why don't you relax some?"

Sasuke shot him a glare. "I've already told you. Don't make me repeat myself."

Another sigh. "Fine. I'm going to enjoy myself by myself. Or at least until I find someone to enjoy myself with," Kakashi chuckled. Sasuke only smirked and then continued to glower.

The Jounin was about to turn and leave his gloomy counterpart when he stiffened at the presences that suddenly surrounded them. Sasuke felt them too and was immediately on his guard. Kakashi pulled out a kunai.

"Hey, why don't you come out now?" he challenged.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five ninja leapt from the shadows and behind buildings. They were all armed and threatening.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said quietly. In a split second the two genius ninja attacked their foes. The first rule was to ask questions _after _you were sure of your safety. He didn't know how skilled these five men were, so he wasn't about to underestimate them. Every one of the ninja attacked and defended well, fighting in an oddly organized manner.. Sasuke was getting very frustrated as he positioned his back against Kakashi's.

"We can end this," he stated.

"At least one must still be able to talk," Kakashi ordered. Sasuke's eyes flashed red.

"Sharingan!" the younger man was a blur to the human eye as he attacked the enemies. His taijutsu overcame their much slower weapons, disarming the men and grappling with one who was very strong. Kakashi snatched one of them and ripped his mask off. He didn't recognize who it was, but the ninja grinned gleefully.

"Try as you might to defeat us, Copy Ninja Kakashi, we'll keep coming," he rasped. "But we will succeed in Lord Mao's uprising."

"Lord Mao?" Sasuke called back as he rolled backwards and flung his foe with a fierce kick. "Is it the Mao guy Kaori's up against?"

"Is it?" Kakashi commanded, shaking the dying man.

"We...will...kill...the demon chi-..." he choked on his last words before his breath halted.

"Kaori." Sasuke's red eyes glanced at Kakashi. Two men leapt upon the other man, beating him with their fists.

"Go!" Kakashi ordered, sending the ninja flying as he summoned his superior strength.

Sasuke ran without a backwards glance. These ninja hadn't had any special talents, but their numbers and attack pattern had been troublesome. Kakashi would be fine. Kaori, however, would not. He quickened his pace, dodging drunks and narrowly missing a street performer. He burst into the hotel and flew up the stairs, his heart thundering with every step. If they'd managed to hurt her...an image of Naruto beaten to unconsciousness entered his mind unbidden. The racing heart was in his throat as he crashed through the door. He froze, staring at a startled Neji and Kaori sitting at the table with tea. Nothing had happened. Nothing was wrong with her. She wasn't dead. Except...Sasuke saw her ruined clothes on the table and the oozing holes in her neck. He stalked toward them.

"What happened?"

Kaori looked away, trying to ignore him, but she couldn't hide the shame on her face. Sasuke squatted, grabbed one of the chair legs and yanked it so she was facing him. She spilled her tea all over the table at the movement.

"What...happened?" His black eyes met and held hers. Kaori winced as she swallowed hard, then covered her face with her hands.

"They tried to rape me," she said in a raw voice.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he glanced at Neji, who nodded in confirmation as he cleaned up the spilt tea.

"I thought you were dead," Sasuke said in a small voice. Kaori peeked through her hands, seeing the openness of Sasuke's features. He looked pained.

"Why?"

"That's what they led us to believe. The men who attacked Kakashi and me." Sasuke stood. "He's taking care of them now. I had to see...I mean we thought...I'm just glad you're okay."

Kaori tried to smile easily, but instead she started shaking and holding her head in her hands.

"I'm not okay, I'm _not_," she gasped, her breaths quickening at a startling pace. "They got even closer than last time. It took years to forget last time!"

"Whoa, what? Last time?"

"When...I...was...fourteen..." Kaori was clearly hyperventilating. "They tried...oh kami-sama..."

"It's okay, Kaori!" Sasuke took her shaking hands in his and held them tight. "You're okay."

"I'm not okay. I'm not okay!" she repeated hysterically. Sasuke released her hands and backhanded her furiously. He was momentarily stunned, but he recovered quickly before she could even respond to the stinging slap.

"Get it together, Akumako," he snapped. "You're a Shinobi and an adult. Use what happened to become stronger, not to provide a weak point for them to attack again."

"Sasuke-kun, I'm not sure-" Neji began. He glanced at Kaori's face, which was red with anger. She also looked terribly frightened.

"B-bastard," she managed, but she didn't start panicking. She held her hand to her face where Sasuke had struck. His knuckles had left marks that started to bruise. Sasuke gulped, regretting his violent act. That wasn't exactly the best solution to calming her down.

"You need to have someone take care of that neck wound," he said dully. Kaori looked like she was about to retort, then stood instead.

"Neji-kun, will you help me?" she asked, stalking towards the bathroom.

"Hai."

Sasuke kicked the chair, furious at himself for what he did. Now she would associate him with probably the worst night of her life. That was a great way to repair a friendship. If they'd even had one in the first place. He fumed in the kitchenette while Neji bandaged Kaori's neck in the bathroom.

"I'll be leaving for the night, but I will check in tomorrow, okay?" Neji said into the bathroom as he left. He glanced at Sasuke. He jerked his head towards the bathroom, as if to say go in there. Then he struggled to close the damaged door on his way out. Sasuke didn't go into the bathroom though. He stayed put in the kitchenette, helping himself to a cup of tea.

A few minutes later, Kaori walked out of the bathroom, looking dazed. She fiddled with the bandage on her neck while the other hand stroked her bruised cheek. Sasuke dropped his mug into the sink, causing Kaori to jump and claw at herself protectively. Her mouth twitched and she pretended to be scratching instead. Sasuke breezed past her and took over the bathroom to brush his teeth and undress. He wasn't about to leave her alone, no matter how much she hated him.

When he returned, Kaori was trying to rest comfortably on her bed. But everything about her screamed tension. She squeezed her eyes shut, like she was forcing herself to think she could sleep, and flipped off the light. Sasuke's eyes adjusted quickly and he made his way to his own bed. He could see her silhouette against the darker covers. She was shaking. She was silent, but the bed springs made slight noises as she trembled.

Kami-sama help him. Sasuke was feeling really bad now, something he wasn't used to. And it was a very disarming feeling.

"Kaori?" he mustered up. "I'm sorry. I came here worried that you were dead, and...I hit you instead."

"It's not your fault," she said thickly, her voice strange from the senbon wounds and the bandage. "I suck.. I lack...confidence. And no one cares whether or not I compete," she finished in a whisper.

"You don't suck," Sasuke said with a forced laugh.

"Yeah I do," Kaori said, rolling over, away from Sasuke's own bed. "I couldn't keep myself from being raped."

Sasuke felt himself move before he even knew what he was going to say. He climbed on the other side of Kaori's queen-sized bed and lay down. He reached out and touched her cheek, which made her flinch.

"Tomorrow I'll put you through some of my own training," he promised. "It's different than Kakashi's but maybe it's what you need to gain confidence. Plus you shouldn't be alone." He kept stroking her cheek gently.

"Sasuke?" she mumbled, sounding sleepy.

"Yeah?"

"I don't wanna ignore you anymore."

Sasuke smiled. "That's good."

"I _do _know about relationships. Actually just relation_ship_. But please don't think that makes me stupid or anything. Sometimes all it takes is just one."

"Okay." Sasuke stopped petting her cheek and sat up. Kaori grabbed his wrist.

"You're not leaving are you?" she asked in a panic.

"I'm not going anywhere. Just to bed. Won't be but half a meter away."

"...mkay."

Sasuke gripped her hand tightly, which was reluctant to let go. When she did release him, he reached over to his side of the bed and pulled the covers out. He brought them over himself and Kaori.

"I'm not going anywhere," he repeated, taking her hand in his. He couldn't see her face clearly, but he could feel the smile in her cheeks. As he continued stroking her face, the smile remained when she fell asleep.


	8. Green Monster

Caranril: Argh! The whole drinking scene was in danger of being destroyed because of a certain character's death (don't read this chappie if you haven't read Naruto chapter 328, MAJOR SPOILER!). But I managed to redo a little of the scene and have it get its point across, though the convo is a little awkward between Kakashi and his friend because the friend's dialogue used to be the deceased's dialogue. Confused? Me too.

Legolas: I'm tired of thank yous. I wanna go back to begging for reviews. I'm so good at looking cute and needy. And I don't even _need_ a Kuwaii no Jutsu.

Caranril: I you think about it, because you ask for reviews, it's only natural that you thank those that take the time to do so.

Legolas:...

Thanks to: Commisar of the Books (Kami-sama does mean God, specifically the big guy, not just 'god'. As for your second question, I hadn't planned on it, but things seem to be turning out that way. Guess that's the path of an author, ne?) and WindDancer 18 (Yay! Another reviewer on the boat! The way we see it, those who read this are curious, but not interested. My logic may not make sense. I do admit that I tend to avoid OC fics, mostly because those I scan are badly written. But to get rid of these ideas ponging through my brain, I needed an OC. I could have done a male, but that would make this yaoi and there are plenty of good yaoi pairings without me adding another guy. Oh geez. There I go off on my tangets.)

Legolas: Baka. Hah, see? I'm learning Japanese.

Caranril: Geez, even _I_ know that a few vocab words doesn't make me fluent.

Legolas: Can we move on? The readers are tired of you. By the way, be so kind as to review. She'll kick me out if you don't.

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 8: The Green Monster

What in kami-sama's name was going on between Kakashi's teammates was beyond him. First, they hated each other, then liked each other, then loathed each other, now they were wrapped up together in the blankets like a pair of snuggle bunnies. At this point in the early hours of the morning, he didn't care. He hadn't gotten to party last night, instead being up all night beating up bad guys, turning them in, and helping out with the interrogations. Neji had caught up to him at some point and informed him of what had happened to Kaori. He had left her with Sasuke and assumed they'd be okay. Of course, Kakashi wasn't entirely sure Sasuke would be safe alone with Kaori, as she apparently hated him. Yet bundled together was the evidence that his suspicions just weren't so.

He'd managed to force the broken door closed without a sound, but when he tried to lie down quietly the well-used bed complained. Kaori's eyes flew open and she stared at Kakashi. Of course she wouldn't be sleeping well after her ordeal. She sat up slowly, careful not to disturb Sasuke, and climbed out of bed. Kakashi was afraid she'd want to talk when all he wanted to do was sleep, but instead Kaori went to the bathroom. Kakashi glanced at Sasuke, who was completely knocked out, and settled into his bed easily. The only clothing he had the energy to remove was his Jounin jacket. And his pack. That was a definite pain to sleep on.

He heard Kaori come out of the bathroom, scratching at her wounds through the bandages.

"Don't scratch," Kakashi whispered.

She looked at him, but he had his eye closed. She stood beside her bed, studying Sasuke's peaceful face. He looked so pleasant when he slept. Apparently that smirk he always wore wasn't his natural facial feature. Nor were the angry eyes. She reached out and touched one of his eyes, imagining the redness that remained hidden.

Konoha had once had a police force for non-ninja related incidents; the Uchiha clan ran the force. When Kaori came across an old picture of the chief and his subordinates just before the clan was wiped out, her heart had skipped a beat. She looked harder and realized the chief was much too old to be Itachi, but he could very well have been an older version. As her thought process churned through this, she realized that he must have been Sasuke's father. She didn't know for sure, but she felt that perhaps Sasuke looked like his mother. Besides being the last Uchiha, he was also the last with those special eyes. Except for Kakashi.

That remained a mystery to Kaori. She stood and began pacing the room slowly, too much energy flowing and too many things flooding her mind for her to go back to sleep. She'd seen pictures of the Uchiha clan in books in the library. They weren't quite as old as the Hyuugas, but they were rivals in power. Just like the Hyuuga's were tall, graceful, with white eyes and dark hair, the Uchiha's were well-built, tough, with black hair and pale skin. Practically none of them (in the coloured pictures anyway) had skin darker than Sasuke's. Most of the Uchihas would develop Sharingan, but those with the most successfully developed would be those in the large sects within the clan that were bred specifically for that purpose. Kaori suspected Sasuke had been a member of one of those families. They had uptight lifestyles and lived things by the book.

Yet here was Kakashi who was completely the opposite of everything Uchiha. He was laid-back, perpetually late, and perverted; he had lightly-toned skin (at least the parts that were exposed), silver hair, and a lazy eye; and he constantly read those erotic fiction novels. His one exception was his Sharingan, which she knew all too well worked just fine. Konohagakure didn't seem to be the type of ninja village to allow jutsu-thieves in its employ, so it was highly doubtful Kakashi stole something so valuable. She didn't think he'd tell her even if she asked; he kept personal things very private, except for those books. Even Sasuke was more open about his past than Kakashi.

Kaori stopped pacing, realizing that Kakashi had sat up in bed and was staring at her in annoyance. She gave him a look that said "sorry".

Too much energy, she mouthed.

Kakashi lifted his brow. Kaori obviously didn't recall that a simple injury would put her out for a good while longer than most people. Yet here she was a few hours later bouncing around like Naruto. Neji must have done something to her tea. She bowed in apology and went into the bathroom. Kakashi laid back down, tense in the silence. When the shower began running a few minutes later, he relaxed and joined Sasuke in his zonked-out state.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

There were two knocks and then a crash. Sasuke and Kakashi bolted out of bed. Standing in the doorway was a stunned Neji, staring at the door that had just fallen off its hinges. He looked up at Sasuke, who wavered tiredly, and Kakashi; then all three looked at Kaori as she burst out of the bathroom with her hair in a towel and just her shorts, fishnet jumpsuit, and her breast bindings on.

"What the hell?" she screeched as she emerged from a cloud of steam. She looked at each man staring at her. Neji blushed and looked away, Kakashi gaped, and Sasuke shook his head. Kaori touched her shoulder and realized how very unclothed she was. She chuckled nervously, then squeaked and slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Close your mouth, Sensei, you're drooling," Sasuke smirked. Kakashi shot him a dirty look and sat on his bed.

"I'd say she's feeling better," Kakashi said to Neji, who still stood in the doorway. He seemed reluctant to enter until Kakashi told him to throw the door back up. "Sasuke-kun will fix it later," he promised.

"Why me?"

"'Cause you broke it."

"I'm training Kaori today. You fix it, old man."

Kakashi's cheek twitched. "Listen here, whippersnapper, I'm the sensei which means I do the training and give the orders. Kaori-san carries out the training, and you carry out the orders. Besides, I'm too old to do heavy lifting."

"You're such a liar, Kakashi." Sasuke's expression turned devious. "Why don't we ask Kaori who she wants to train her?"

"Huh what?" she asked, walking out of the bathroom fully clothed and tying her wet hair up into her chopsticks.

"I should be the one training, you right?" Kakashi asked, standing up straight.

Kaori tilted her head. "I don't know, Kakashi-sensei. You might be getting too old to keep up with a whippersnapper like me." She winked at Sasuke.

Kakashi growled. "Fine. Just hurry up and leave so I can get back to bed."

"First, let me check your wounds," Neji instructed, turning on the light. Kakashi moaned a complaint from the bed and covered his head with the blankets. Kaori sat near the light and allowed Neji to tilt her chin up and run his fingers down her throat.

"I don't get it," he remarked.

"What?"

"Didn't you notice when you took your shower that there's nothing there?"

Kaori ran her own fingers over her throat.

"Not even scars. Byakuugan!" Neji activated his doujutsu. He stared at Kaori's neck, which she complained was getting tired from its position. The veins around his eyes disappeared and he pulled her head back down. He shook his head.

"It's strange. There are residual deposits of Chakra gathered around your throat. It's a results of your body using your Chakra to regenerate your cells, but unless you know how to use medical ninjutsu, I don't see how this is possible."

"I'm definitely not a medic nin."

Neji rubbed his nose. "Well, just when I thought I'd have nothing to report to Tsunade-sama and could be given real missions again, this comes up."

Kaori snorted. "Thanks."

"For? Oh!" Neji looked sheepish. "It just means I should watch you when you're injured. But from what Tsunade-sama said..." He shook his head again. "This is all very strange."

"So you've said, but if I've got a clean bill of health, can I go?" Kaori glanced at Sasuke, who had changed and was waiting to leave for training. Neji nodded, and Kaori hopped up and pranced very Naruto-like past Sasuke, who had propped the door open.

"Fix it on your way out?" Sasuke more or less ordered before ducking after Kaori.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"To our Genin, may they fair better than last year," Kurenai said half-seriously.

"To your Genin, may they not get their asses handed to them like last year," Kakashi echoed, slipping his mask down and up again in a flash. Kurenai made a face and then downed her shot of sake. Kakashi poured more into both of their glasses.

"To Asuma." Kakashi lifted his glass.

"Three years to the day," Kurenai whispered. They sat in silence for a moment as they honoured their friend's memory. Then the glasses were refilled.

"Are you allowed to talk about what happened last night?" Kurenai asked.

"No. But what I can say is that those bodies that Neji left in the valley were gone this morning. Someone's arranged for a bit of a clean-up, and I have a feeling the dead men were just the beginning."

"So they were trying to kill her?"

"They said they were going to, but Kaori's story doesn't match up. She said her attackers only wanted to put her out of the running. So who was telling the truth?"

"Is it strange to be training a twenty-year old Genin?"

Kakashi shrugged. "She's twenty-two. It is a little odd. And she's so much like Naruto-kun it's not even funny. She and Sasuke-kun have the same love-hate sort of relationship he and Naruto had. Or still have, I don't know. Except Sasuke doesn't see her as a rival. He also refuses to see Kaori-san's progress, but she's come a long way since she first came here."

"From a place where ninjas don't exist," Kurenai mused, polishing off another shot. "I wonder what that would be like."

"I don't really know," Kakashi admitted. "But when Tsunade-sama sends us over there, I'm sure to find out. Doesn't seem like a very nice place."

"Not for ninja anyway. But I bet they have some quaint traditions over there. Like here," Kurenai chuckled, "where we force our children into life and death situations to become higher-ranked and forced into even worse situations." She shook his head. "That's all very normal to us, but what would people from Kaori-san's country think of us?"

"You've given this some thought."

"Yeah." Kurenai leaned back and folded her hands. "I've been all over this continent. Even if there are places without ninjas or even a police force, at least they don't consider us freaks. Well, most of them don't. But I never really thought about those places so far away past the sea. It's sort of...depressing."

"Could you imagine being a genius ninja in a place like that?" Kakashi wondered.

"I can't even imagine being a genius ninja in the first place." She smiled at her friend. Then she leaned in secretively. "Does being a genius at ninjutsu also make you a genius in bed?"

"Why, are you interested?"

"No, I'm just worried about you. You don't go out anymore."

"There's nothing wrong with my sex life, thank you very much." Kakashi returned to his sake bottle.

"Come on, Kakashi. Everyone knows you haven't been out lately. You probably don't realize it, but when you're not dating, you tend to read your books more often. Even at the bar." Kurenai noted Kakashi's reaction.

"It's difficult to get out and meet people when I'm training Genin," Kakashi said, avoiding his friend's gaze.

Kurenai snorted. "Okay, Kakashi. One Genin. And how much work could she be? You haven't trained Genin since Team 7. Not that I'm really keeping track, but since Hoshi you haven't been in a relationship."

"Not keeping track?" Kakashi mumbled.

"She was a nice girl, Kakashi. I liked her. I'm just wondering what happened."

"She..." Kakashi sighed. "She said she liked me, but I was just too old for her. I hadn't gotten really attached so it didn't bother me too much."

"But you haven't been with someone since."

"I've had a couple of one-nighters," Kakashi defended, feeling slightly drunk as he finished off the bottle.

"That doesn't count."

"You want to know the truth?" Kakashi's eye squinted at Kurenai. "Truth is, it's hard whenever I think of you and Asuma. You guys used to try to hide how you felt, but everyone knew you were in love with each other. You had a future. And now that that'll never happen, I feel like it's up to me to make up for him." Kakashi tipped over the empty bottle and impassively watched it rolled off the table.

"You were jealous of me and Asuma?" Kurenai asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Yes. Yes, I was jealous of you!" Kakashi was getting heated. "But now it's this awful feeling! Everyone I've ever loved has been destroyed!"

"Kakashi, you've drunk too much..."

"I don't care," he muttered, standing quickly. "I have to check on Kaori's training. She's working with Sasuke today."

"Kaori..." An odd idea dawned on Kurenai. "This is about her, isn't it?"

"What?" Kakashi stared at her.

"This jealousy that you're suddenly telling me about. You...do you like...Kaori?"

"No. _No. _How could I? She's my student." Kakashi sat back down.

"Yeah, but that 'student' is a full-grown woman, Kakashi." Kurenai ordered another bottle of sake for herself as Kakashi had drunk the other one. "Personally, I don't think her appearance is what you normally go for, but I've seen a bit of that fiery spirit that you say makes her a lot like Naruto." She poured Kakashi another shot. "You always did like the fiery ones, old friend."

"Yeah," the other Jounin admitted, holding the shot but abstaining from drinking it. "But it's not right."

"If she wasn't your student..."

Kakashi shook his head. "I probably wouldn't look twice at her. And she's got a temper that rivals Godaime."

"I see."

"But when you see the way she fights like she lives for being a ninja, and the way she looks when she learns something new, and the way she hates you for not believing in her..." Kakashi stared at the liquid in the glass. "It makes you want to keep her around for a little bit longer."

"Will you...keep her around for a bit longer?"

"I don't know." Kakashi drank his sake and stood. "Thanks for the drinks, friend. I'll see you at the final exam?"

Kurenai nodded. "Definitely."

Kakashi was very graceful when sober, so even when slightly drunk he walked smoothly. There was only one place relatively close to the hotel where Kaori could train effectively: the Timeless Dunes. It was a strange place, for a volcano once spewed lava all over the area, eventually burying itself and shutting down, creating strange dune-like structures that were hardened. The Timeless Dunes had layers of sand over them, but on very windy days the smooth black igneous rock could be seen for a short time. Sunagakure was located near huge cliffs that protected the eastern side of the village. Those cliffs and the entirety of the land beneath had once been a mountain range. The only evidence left of that range was the Timeless Dunes. Traces of the mountains also remained on the border between the Land of Wind and the Land of Fire.

The slight climb was a little difficult in his condition, but Kakashi managed to reach the Dunes without falling flat on his ass. There was a visitor's info booth at the top of a nearby dune. Kakashi peered inside to see a sleeping Sasuke. The cement couldn't possibly be comfortable, but he was completely out. A short distance away were Kaori and Neji, sparring with taijutsu. From what his eye could see, Neji was teaching her some of the finer points of taijutsu and perhaps even some of Juuken.

Kakashi nudged Sasuke with his foot. "Hey."

Sasuke groaned and smacked the invading limb away.

"Sleeping on the job? And you say I'm too old to handle training."

"It's not my fault," Sasuke muttered, rubbing feeling back into his face. "I'm just so tired today."

"Was it the Sharingan?"

"Both of us know I didn't even really use it," Sasuke snorted. "All I did was speed up those guys' defeat."

"So you let Neji-kun train her?"

Sasuke stood, dusting the sand off that had collected while he slept. "Yeah. He offered to when he saw how tired I was."

The pair in training appeared to have seen Kakashi and Sasuke. Kaori waved excitedly and beat Neji to them.

"It's almost like dancing!" she said happily, sweeping a foot around and bringing her hands about in an arch. "It makes even _me_ look graceful."

"She really likes Juuken," Neji said with a smile as he entered the shade of the booth. Both he and Kaori were sticky and sandy. Neji had one of Kaori's chopsticks holding his hair up.

"But you can't do Juuken without Byakuugan," Kakashi said.

"Of course not. That doesn't mean she can't learn the taijutsu or the areas of major Chakra points."

"It wouldn't work in battle," Kakashi continued stubbornly.

"You are correct, Kakashi-sempai," Neji conceded. "But Juuken can be used to hone skills and stretch muscles that other taijutsu develop."

"Basically, Neji rocks and you suck, Kakashi-sensei," Kaori smirked. Kakashi glowered back at her, then lost it when he belched unpleasantly.

"Ugh, Kakashi, are you drunk?" Sasuke complained, having been the closest to the pungent gas.

"I may have drank a little," he said casually.

"Since you're up, Uchiha, wanna go?" Kaori asked eagerly, despite her apparent exhaustion and sweatiness.

"Sure." He and Kaori walked back out to the Dunes to train some more. Kakashi watched, noting that they seemed sort of timid around each other. Did something really happen last night?

"Kakashi-sempai, I may have found serious connection between Kaori-san's apparent ability and inability to heal quickly," Neji said, standing beside Kakashi to watch the other pair train.

"Hrm?" Kakashi wasn't really paying attention to Neji. Sasuke was showing Kaori how to defend herself against certain holds larger people could use against her.

"I need to know, were Kaori-san and Sasuke-kun in contact for an extended period of time last night?"

Kakashi glanced at Neji. "Do I have to answer?"

"I noticed that Sasuke-kun was tired easily and was dragging himself around. I looked at his vitals with my Byakuugan and noticed his Chakra supply was severely drained. Almost as if he had used his Sharingan for too long. And when I compared it to Kaori-san's apparent overload of Chakra healing, I hypothesized..." Neji hesitated, making sure Kakashi was listening to him. "...that Kaori-san had somehow used Sasuke-kun's Chakra to heal herself."

Neji definitely had Kakashi's attention now.

"How could she do that?"

"I don't know. I drew several theories, one of which being that through skin contact for an extended period of time she seeped him of his Chakra supply."

"Last night they were together."

"Oh." Neji gazed out at the Dunes.

"Not like sex together, at least I don't think. That might be something you should ask Kaori. Or Sasuke, depending on who you think would hurt you the least. When I got there this morning, they were under the blankets together."

Neji nodded. "I'll ask one of them. But even this supports my theory. Of course I'll have to report to Tsunade-sama when we return, but until then perhaps it's better if Kaori-san sleeps on her own."

"I think...well I don't know, but it may have had something to do with what happened last night."

"I see. I shall continue to monitor her, but if she's injured again, I may conduct an experiment involving you, if that is all right."

Kakashi glanced at Neji. "An experiment."

"To see if the same thing happens to you that happened to Sasuke-kun."

Great. Just what Kakashi needed to hear. "You want me to sleep with her?"

"No, nothing like that. You would just need skin-to-skin contact for several hours. I think that would do."

Juuuuuust great.


	9. That Time of Year

Caranril: Gomen about the lack of update last weekend, but it was Thanksgiving and I spent much time with the fam away from my computer and internet access. Yup yup yup, but here you go now.

Legolas: Thanks to Commisar of the Books. The authoress realizes the scene was kinda screwed up.

Caranril: Yeah, apologies that it was confusing. It was originally Asuma and Kakashi who conversed, so in the process of changing things to make them accurate, I may have totally screwed it up. Ah well, I think that's the only major thing affected by Kishimoto-sama's latest chappies.

Legolas: Onegai, review!

Caranril: Hm, an Elf speaking Japanese. (gasps) If you were drawn in manga form, you'd totally be a bishie!

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 9: That Time of Year

Kakashi rubbed his right temple. Kaori and Sasuke were squabbling over who would get to take a hot bath first. They'd had a long day of training and on the way back were caught in a freak thunderstorm. With thunder and lightning the skies had doused Sunagakure with its annual rainfall. The storm was still raging, and Kakashi doubted at this rate that either of them would get a hot bath. The lights flickered, unhappy about the situation outside. He shut the television off and tried to tune into the sounds of the winds.

Kaori sat on the end of the bed, rubbing the side of her head and muttering. Sasuke had boxed her ear and managed to gain the upper hand.

"Kakashi-sensei, what does 'brains before beauty' mean?" she whined. Kakashi couldn't help but smile. It seemed self-explanatory to him, but Kaori wasn't used to cliches.

"It's a compliment, or an insult, depending on what you care about more. Did Sasuke say that just now?"

"Yeah, and he had that overused smirk, so I figured it wasn't very nice." Kaori made a face.

"He pretty much said you were stupid..."

"Ah geez! I knew it!"

"...but he also said you were attractive." Kakashi lay back on his pillow with his hands behind his head. "At least, that's sort of what he said. Of course, he did say it wrong. I think he combined the cliches 'age before beauty' and 'brains over brawn'."

Kaori mulled this over. Brains before beauty. Now that she thought about it, the phrase was really self-explanatory. She shook her head. Leave it to Sasuke to make sure every compliment was accompanied by an insult. But it a way he'd said she had beauty. Kaori felt a flutter of happiness. Or maybe he was being sarcastic. The flutter was replaced by annoyance. What a loser.

Both Kaori and Kakashi jumped at the ruckus in the hall. There were shouts and thumps, neither of which sounded pleasant. Kakashi leapt up and headed for the door.

"Stay put," he ordered, leaving in a flash. Kaori's curiosity was piqued, but she begrudgingly obeyed. Then she realized something was off. The noises in the hall had been so startling because the howling outside had stopped. She crept to the sliding glass door and pulled away the curtains. Then she opened the door and stepped outside.

It was beautiful. The eye of the storm had descended upon the Sand and allowed rays of the dusk sun to seep through. A good distance away she could still see the lightning and angry black clouds. The sandy ground was thoroughly soaked, and the plants that enjoyed lots of heat looked pathetic.

She sniffed the air, practically smelling the heavy rain. The eye would pass soon. She was about to turn back into the room when she heard a scuffle. Just the slightest noise. And her hair stood on end as she panicked. Before she could take one step someone leapt upon her. Her cry was stifled as she hit the deck hard. She turned in a panic to stare into bright blue eyes filled with concern.

"Kaori-chan! Are you okay?" he helped her stand. Kaori stood there blinking for a moment before he registered with her.

"Naruto!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around the soggy Jounin. He was tired and wet but his silly grin and ferocious hug in return indicated otherwise. She pulled away and danced happily.

"I didn't think you'd come all the way here!" she practically giggled.

"I came to see my favourite idiot battle in the Chuunin finals," he said with a goofy grin.

"Who's the idiot who's soaking wet from running around in the rain?" Kaori punched his arm. It made a squelching noise.

"I got caught in it," Naruto shrugged. "Besides, as soon as I got back to Konoha, I left to come here. And, man, I'm wiped!"

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah. Gaara's letting me crash at his place."

Kaori's eyes widened. "Kazekage-sama?"

"Eh, don't call him that it sounds so weird. Just call him Gaara."

"I...couldn't do that."

Naruto scratched his head. "Hm. Well, how about tomorrow I take you to meet him? Then you can call him Gaara."

"I'm guessing you know him?"

"Yup, we're pretty good friends." He placed his hands behind his head. "Even though he's not too much of the buddy-buddy type. He's...hm...sticks it through."

"Loyal?"

"Yeah!" Naruto brightened. "Geez, I've missed you Kaori!"

She grinned right back. "Ditto. Everything's been so quiet. At least Naruto quiet. Too much has been happening to me lately to call it 'quiet'." At the pressure of the pleading blue eyes, she filled him in on the happenings of the Chuunin exams. A great story couldn't be told with interruptions, but Naruto sure was doing his best to foil her narration. When she got to admitting the near-rape from several days ago, she turned away in shame and stared at valley the bodies had been dumped. And where they'd also disappeared.

Kaori was so absorbed in the frightening memories that she was startled when Naruto hugged her from behind. There was barely a moment of resistance before she let him take that vulnerable position behind her. There were close to none who she would trust her back to. She couldn't help smiling when he nestled his wet head into her shoulder. He was soaking her through.

And then something else caught her attention. It was just a prick at first, and then she knew exactly what was now jabbing her in the rear. Naruto squirmed his hips ever-so-slightly against her.

"Whoaaaaa, okay, Naruto," she said nervously, shoving him away and stepping back. Yup. The tenting pants proved he definitely had a hard-on. While he'd been hugging her. Kaori gulped, twiddling her fingers as Naruto recovered.

"Ah, ah, sorry Kaori-chan," he muttered, his face tomato red as his hand tried to hide his arousal. "It's that time of year and I can smell them and I was sort of in a rush to get here and forgot to take the nose-numbing medicine from Tsunade-'baachan and...sorry!" He took a couple steps back.

"What are you talking about?" Kaori didn't take a step closer, but she let him know she was listening.

"The foxes," he said, quaking. Apparently he wasn't in the mood to talk now. He continued to back up. "They get hot...and so do I...it's not my fault I'm sorry!" With that Naruto took to the rooftops. Kaori looked up, hoping to spot him, but already knowing it was pointless. A raindrop landed right in her eye and she yelped.

The curtain inside was thrown open. Sasuke stood there in a towel, looking furious.

"What the hell do you think you're doing out here all alone!" he practically screeched. "After all that's happened you still have the nerve to be out here?!" The thunder was roiling again and started to drown him out. Sasuke grabbed Kaori's wrist and yanked her inside as hail started pounding about her. He shut and locked the glass door with a click, then drew the curtains closed and turned on Kaori.

"You really are an idiot," he snarled.

"I wasn't alone," she growled defensively. Sasuke blinked a couple times.

"Huh?"

"Naruto showed up."

Sasuke stiffened, then sighed. "I see. But are you sure it was really Naruto?"

"I'm sure. But he was...acting funny."

He rolled his eyes. "If it was really Naruto, he's always acting funny."

"Yeah but he was..." Kaori felt odd saying this, but, "horny."

There was a beat before Sasuke's expression shifted into disbelief. Then to annoyance.

"He forgot his damn medicine. Great."

"Okay, what the hell is going on? He mentioned something about medicine too!"

"Uh, maybe that's something you should have him talk to you about. It's kind of a personal matter." Sasuke headed back to the bathroom when Kakashi entered the room. The older man looked back and forth between the other two.

"Don't tell me more funny business is going on," he sighed.

"Naruto was here," Sasuke said bluntly before fetching his clothes from the bathroom.

"I know."

"You know!" Kaori's jaw dropped. "How'd..."

"Apparently he was peeping through windows. At least according to the woman two doors down. And the one past her. And the guy past her."

"He was peeping?" Kaori groaned, though slightly relieved. "So it wasn't me."

"Eh?" Kakashi tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"It's that time of year and he hasn't visited Tsunade-sama," Sasuke said, zipping up his pants as he left the bathroom.

"...Oh." Kakashi chuckled and scratched his head. "Well, I then could understand his choice to undertake in peeping tommery and selecting on Kaori as a mate."

"WHAT?!"

When Kakashi's hair stopped blowing from the force of her question, he touched his chin nervously.

"Er, that's something you should talk to Naruto about yourself."

"Argh, that's what Uchiha said!" Kaori threw herself on her bed. She groaned in disgust. "Why would Naruto need to... _want _to mate...with me?!"

"Why not?" Kakashi shrugged. "You'd make an excellent mate." He bit his lip when he said those words, wanting to smack his own head before Kaori even had a chance to. But instead of attacking she groaned again and buried her face in a pillow.

"Nooooo," came the whine.

"Hey, are you going to get a bath or not?" Sasuke demanded.

Kaori slowly sat up and faced him, a grimace on her face. And then the lights went out.

"Guess not."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

When Naruto came calling the next day, Kaori pretended to be sick and asleep in bed. Naruto was disappointed, but Kakashi said he needed to speak to Gaara anyway and left with him. Sasuke wanted to train but Kaori said she really was sick and needed rest. She told him a list of things she wanted that would make her feel better, and Sasuke said the only thing she was going to get was a smack in the face. But he left anyway.

As soon as she counted to two minutes, Kaori was up in a flash. She didn't want to train, but she didn't want to hang around in bed either. She wanted to just walk the streets during the daylight hours. She enjoyed the evenings, but noon provided such good entertainment. Since the near-rape incident, she'd had someone with her at all hours of the day. And it was either Sasuke or Kakashi. She really shouldn't be out alone, but in a street full of people she doubted her danger. Plus, thanks to Sasuke's rigorous training, she had much more confidence in her skills as a ninja.

Hm, she really ought to thank him properly. Besides entertainment, Kaori sought out possible thank-you gifts for Sasuke. She thought about getting a gift for Kakashi, then decided against it, for becoming a Chuunin would definitely be a wonderful gift for him. They could go on real missions as a real team.

She was eating a red bean bun and looking at some souvenir fans when a presence made itself known behind her.

"A little girl like you shouldn't be out here all alone," it said sinisterly in her ear. She whipped around with her fist balled, only to have a very pale hand stop it in place. Neji looked at the other fist stopped centimeters away from the side of his head.

"Very good," he conceded. Both of them relaxed their arms. The shopkeeper wasn't so sure he should relax just yet.

"That's not very nice, sneaking up on me like that," Kaori complained, socking the younger man in the arm.

"Better me than...someone else, right?" he said creepily.

"Gr, stop that voice, it's freaky." She tilted her head. "I never thought you could do a voice like that."

"I'd use it to scare my cousins. Back before I trained to treat them respectfully." Neji cleared his throat. "Or course, my voice hadn't changed yet, so it sounds odd to me too."

"You have a weird family."

Neji ignored her comment and looked at the fans. "Doing some shopping?"

"Yeah, I was gonna get Uchiha something," Kaori admitted, returning to her perusal. Her fingers gently traced a bright yellow silk fan that was intertwined with lizards. "You know, as a sort of thank you for helping me train. He doesn't have to."

"But he's your teammate. Isn't he obligated?"

Kaori shook her head. "I know how frustratingly unskilled I am. He's been really patient."

"Yes, because yelling at you for failing is patient."

She smiled. "Patient for Uchiha. I've gotten to know him far more than I'd like."

"I couldn't say whether or not he feels the same way. Sasuke-san is a mystery to me."

"Maybe I'm getting him a gift out of pity. Like, 'sorry you have to work with me'?" Kaori paused thoughtfully. "Nah, I'm not sorry. Geniuses like him deserve to work with the lowlifes."

"You realize your talking down about yourself."

"Yeah, but that's because I don't think highly of myself," she said matter-of-factly. "I don't know..." she trailed off as she spotted a stand displaying wind-up things.

"No way," she whispered, dashing across the street towards the stand. She looked eagerly at the strange, worthless things that did strange, worthless things when one wound them up. One was a clock with the pattern of a Sharingan eye for the face. Except there were four tomoe for the noon, three, six, and nine, instead of the three of an actual Sharingan eye. When the shopkeeper saw her eyeing the eye, he wound it up and set the alarm to demonstrate. Kaori didn't know what to expect, but she didn't expect the clock to start laughing hysterically in a high-pitched voice. She couldn't help but crack up at the ridiculous piece and agreed to buy it. When the clock was wrapped and placed in a bag, Kaori turned around to see Neji behind her.

"Did you see that?" she asked eagerly. He nodded his head, one eyebrow lifted in amusement.

"And you think that will be a good gift for Sasuke?"

"Nope, but it'll annoy the hell out of him, and that's worth every ryou!"

After stuffing the gift into her pack, Kaori walked the busy streets of Suna, visiting vendors, game booths, souvenir shops, though neglecting to buy anything else. Neji followed along dutifully, and Kaori would have questioned his presence if he didn't appear to be having a good time. She was beginning to slow down when she spotted a very welcome sign indeed.

"Hot springs!" she checked her wallet. She had just enough money. "Come on Neji! Let's relax!"

"I must refuse," he said calmly.

"What? Why? Come on, it'll be fun!" Then she froze. "You're not...shy are you? Oh, Tenten, right? Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's not that. These are not unisex springs, and therefore I could not keep an eye on you."

"Oh, so you wanna..." Kaori's face hardened. "You've been here this whole time because you have to keep an eye on me? Oh that's..."

"No," Neji answered quickly. "I was here on my own accord, and then I saw you by yourself. I knew I'd feel much better if you weren't alone, but I didn't want to just stalk you until you met up with someone. So I joined you."

"Hm, okay, but that still sucks. I can handle myself much better now."

"I don't doubt that. But Kaori-san, for your safety and my sanity, please cooperate. I'll make you your own personal hot spring."

Kaori's eyebrows went flying up at this, but she agreed anyway. On the way back to the hotel Neji stopped for a few things, though he wouldn't let Kaori see. When they returned, Neji told her to stay in the kitchenette while he set up the bath. The noises were so enticing and she was so damn curious that she was proud that she managed to stay put until he left the steaming bathroom.

"Your hot springs are ready, bubbles and all."

Kaori titled her head and went into the bathroom. The bath smelled funny, but it was so steamy and nice-looking that she didn't care one bit. She stepped a toe in and yanked it back.

"Hot!"

"Careful, Kaori-san, these are hot springs," he said through the door.

"Yes thank you, _Neji-kun_," she snorted. This time she was prepared, and after a few moments of slowly sinking into the bath, she relaxed completely. She couldn't be happier.

About twenty minutes later, she was wrong. She emerged from the bath feeling all wiggly and funny from the heat and reached for a towel. When mostly dry she put on one of the fluffy bathrobes, and discovered something in the pockets. She pulled out a lovely wrapped gift. She glanced at the door, then back at the package, which seemed to belong to her. She unwrapped its beauty and squealed at what lay inside. It was the yellow lizard fan she'd been admiring earlier that day. Kaori dashed out of the bathroom and found Neji staring out the balcony door. She practically jumped up and down like a silly young girl as she repeated her thanks.

"You're welcome, I say again," he said with his small half-smile. Kaori was fawning over the simple fan like it was some precious treasure. Clearly she didn't get things she wanted very often.

Kaori plopped on her bed and sighed contentedly.

"Does that mean you're happy?"

"Oh. Yeah."

Neji cleared his throat nervously. "I'm not very good about talking to other people about this sort of thing, but I need a woman's opinion. Even though you hardly act like a woman, I think you'll understand what I'm trying to do."

"Are you trying to compliment me? Cause it's not really working."

"Sorry. I said I wasn't good at this. See, in a few weeks it'll be a year since Tenten and I started dating. I've been planning a night for us, but some things I don't know if she'll like."

"After a year you're not sure what she'd like?"

"That's the difficulty with relationships between Shinobi: the mission comes first. Hokage-sama doesn't give us very much down time."

"I see." Kaori sat up attentively. "So what do you wanna know?"

"Do you think she'd like the bath? This would be after dinner, and then I'd have a dessert ready. She'd find a gift like you did."

"If you do all that and include something chocolate, she's bound to love every bit of the evening!" Kaori sighed.

"Hm, Tenten's allergic to chocolate."

Kaori's eyes bugged out. "Allergic? To chocolate? I'd _die_! She collapsed with a choking sound and lay still. "Neji-san?"

"Hai."

"Do you love her?"

Neji made an embarrassed noise. "I...don't know for sure."

"I think you should decide by that night. And if decide you do, tell her then, and your anniversary will be _perfect_."

"Yes. Thank you."

"And do your hair all nice-like."

"...Hai."

Kaori rolled over and gave him a goofy grin. "And take pictures!"

"Must I?"

"Nah. I believe you'll sweep her off her feet. I don't need pictures to prove it."

Neji half-smiled. "Thank you, Kaori-san."


	10. These Tears We Cry

Caranril: (lights fireworks) ZOMG. I'm stoked. I got reviewS! As in multiple ones!

Legloas: (runs away) Not the fireworks! Aiiiii!

Caranril: (chortles) Find the confetti stash! Huzzah!

Thanks to: DiagnosisXXfatal (Don't blow too far cause here's another chappie!), WindDancer18 (I've always wanted Neji to be in love. He needs losta lurvs. (huggles Neji plushy)), Arisu Tsuranu (Yay another reviewer on our happy little Dark Before the Dawn boat. _Creoso mellon_!), Commisar of the Books (Yay for Commisar-san!), Moonlight (Hooeeeooo I'm grateful for your nice long review. That's my first long one for this series. I'm also torn between Kakashi and Sasuke. Oh dear the predicaments of an authoress! Arigatou gozaimasu!)

Caranril: Kaori's fight is coming up very soon. Next chapter I think. No wait. No, yeah I think does. Whatever. Anyway, get your hopes up!

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 10: These Tears We Cry...

When Sasuke returned to find Kaori in a fluffy white robe and Neji lying on the bed and chatting, he was furious. He'd come back with porridge for Kaori and found her gone. He ran around the entirety of Sunagakure (yet managed to not find her) and had already had a panic attack and finally decided to check the room one last time and there he found them. He was hot and sweaty and very irked. Kaori was even a little afraid of him. When she tried to calm him down by assuring him that Neji had been with her the entire time, he flipped out and began calling her very inappropriate names. Neji was rather embarrassed by the situation as Sasuke accused them of doing dirty things while he and Kakashi were out. Kaori grew furious with every accusation, finally flinging her folded fan at him, which whacked him right in the eye.

Sasuke stood there a moment, holding his watering eye. He had been too distracted to even dodge it. Then he bent over and picked up the delicate item and snapped it in half with one hand. Kaori shrieked and started yelling back at him. Neji crept towards the sliding glass door, determined escape before he got involved.

The front door suddenly popped open with a very irritated Kakashi standing in it. He stalked in, slammed the door shut, and folded his arms.

"Just what in the hell are you two doing?" he asked crossly. "I could hear you two floors down." His two students remained silent. "Oh no, don't stop on my account," he continued. "Please, carry on." He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at them attentively. After a few moments, "I'm _waiting_."

Kaori glared at Sasuke. "I can't believe you broke that. It was a gift."

"You threw it in my fucking eye!" Sasuke's right eye was now red and swollen, gushing tears down the side of his face.

"I should have thrown it at your fucking dick, dick head," she snapped.

Sasuke plunged his fist into Kaori's face. She went sprawling against the wall, then wheeled about with a bloody nose and attacked her teammate. He blocked her blows and used his unearthly speed to duck under her swings and ball his hand into an uppercut. There was a snap as Kaori's head shot back from the blow. She stumbled, disoriented by the shock to her jaw. She watched everything as if in slow motion: Sasuke gripping her neck and shoving her against the wall, his arm drawing back, his hand coming forward armed with her fan, and then suddenly everything stopped.

Kaori blinked, realizing the fan had stopped a centimeter away from her eye. He would have buried the broken thing into her eye socket. She stared at him, startled. Sasuke had a shocked look in his eyes. Kaori realized it was getting difficult to breath and choked for air. Sasuke's hand released her like she was on fire, and Kaori dropped back to the ground in a heap. Sasuke stepped back, terror etched in his pale features. He tripped over Kakashi's leg, then scampered to the night table between the two beds. He sat there, hugging his knees and staring at the floor. His face was a hard mask but his eyes screamed with fear.

Kakashi cleared his throat and jerked his head at Neji. The Hyuuga quickly followed Kakashi out the door.

"Are you sure it's safe to leave them in there alone?" he asked quietly.

Kakashi released the doorknob. "They seem to work things out better alone. This was the worst I've seen so far." He leaned his forehead against the wall for a moment. "It sure seemed he meant to kill her, didn't it?"

Neji was silent. "Is it the Cursed Seal?"

"I don't know." Kakashi listened for sounds coming from the room. There was only silence.

Kaori stared at Sasuke as she caught her breath. He had been intent on killing her just a moment ago, and now he was huddled between the beds like a scared cat. His black eyes stared at some distant point in the past, and he clutched his knees like his life depended on the anchor. He seemed not at all like the seventeen year old young man she knew; he looked seven. She tried to stand only to fall down dizzily. Her brain got knocked around quite a bit. She opted for crawling towards him, a little at a time, unsure if he was really done with the rampage. When she sat right in front of him with no evidence on his face that he noticed her there, Kaori spoke.

"Sawrskeh..." At least she tried to speak. Her jaw throbbed painfully and refused to move properly, and the dripping blood from her nose was horribly irritating. "Uchiha." He wasn't listening to her anyway. He was still lost in that point in time. Instead of trying to speak again, since it hurt so much, she slowly poked his hand resting on a knee. It still clutched the broken fan. The tactile contact brought Sasuke back, but his black eyes were frightened as they met hers.

"Warsh rong?" she slurred quietly.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Sasuke repeated, his voice high with hysteria. "I just tried to kill you, that's what's wrong! Are you really so stupid?" He pulled his hand away from her and tucked both under his arms.

"Uchiha..."

"Why do you have to do that?" Sasuke said quietly, lost in his moment again. "Why do you have to be so much like him? It hurt so bad that first time. That first time I wanted to kill him. I thought I got over it. But just then...you looked...exactly like he did when...when I tried to kill him. I couldn't do it...I couldn't," Sasuke buried his face in his hands, his voice cracking. "I couldn't kill my best friend..." His shoulders shook in silent sobs, and Kaori tried to swallow the lump in her throat. It hurt too damn much.

"Erm," was all she could manage. She wanted to ask so many questions, the foremost being that if she didn't remind him of Naruto, would he have killed her just then?

"Akumako? I'm so sorry," he said quakingly. Kaori crawled next to him, shoving him over to make room for her hips. Then she patted his head gently. There there. Now he could cry all he wanted and not worry about her seeing his face. It took less than a moment for Sasuke to burry his head in his arms and continue his silent cries. She was freaked out by the entire situation. Sasuke was a mess.

He felt like a fucking baby. A huge baby cuddling up to a warm comfort. But the freaking tears wouldn't stop. He didn't understand where these feelings were coming from. He'd spent years locking away all emotions unnecessary for vengeance, and then in a few seconds he'd lost all control and was sobbing like a _girl_. It hurt to see Naruto's face back then, and then Kaori's face now. It was like they knew he was going to kill them, and had resigned themselves to the inevitable. Like he controlled their destiny. It scared him so much that the lives of his teammates were resigned to his hands. And he had promised to never again hurt his teammates. And just minutes ago he nearly killed the only girl who had the guts to try to kick his ass, even when she was significantly weaker. And now she was the warm comfort he was leaning on weakly as the tears kept flowing. He was a sick bastard. And somehow she stuck around.

He couldn't help but smile at the memory of their first meeting. She'd asked him who stuck a kunai up his ass. That was startling to say the least, but not as startling as her kicking him in the groin or showing up the next day offering her services as an apology. And once again she was offering him her services, only this time as a friend.

Kaori sensed the change in Sasuke. He stopped shaking. She patted his head again, and he lifted his head to meet her eyes. He had tears and snot running down his face, and Kaori couldn't help but smile at the child Sasuke that was shining through. She felt very motherly all of a sudden. She reached up on the bed and grabbed a towel, which she used to dab his tears and wipe his nose. He sniffed.

"Err, arl bedder," she said cheerfully, chucking his chin before taking the other side of the towel and mopping her nose. She groaned at the blood all down the front of her white robe. Sasuke smiled a little, then looked down at his hand. He held up the mutilated fan.

"I broke your present," he said sorrowfully.

"Eshi ca buy a new uhn."

Sasuke frowned. "Neji?"

"Eah."

He smiled again. "You better ice that jaw. You sound like a drunk Lee."

Kaori tried to make a face but winced instead. She grabbed the comforter and hauled herself up, only to teeter unstably. She held her head and willed the dizziness to go away, but it refused to leave. She forced herself onward, only to be gently shoved down by Sasuke.

"Please don't hurt yourself. That's kinda my job," he said sheepishly. "I'll get the ice." He left with the bucket to fill it down the hall, while Kaori propped up some pillows on the bed and leaned against them. She wasn't used to having someone cater to her.

"I even have porridge you can eat," Sasuke said as he returned. He created a make-shift ice pack and sat on the bed next to Kaori, gently pressing it against her jaw. She winced and held the pack in place. Sasuke puttered around the kitchenette, heating up some porridge and taste-testing it for temperature and flavour. When satisfied, he sat next to her again. He held out a spoonful, and Kaori stared at him indignantly.

"Fine." He set the bowl down on the night stand. Then he cleared his throat. "Let's stop doing this. Let's stop fighting and making up. It gets worse each time, and it...hurts. And it obviously hurts you. Sometimes it's hard to say whether or not we're friends or enemies. So...what should it be? Personally," Sasuke hesitated, "I'm in favour of friends."

Kaori smiled as best as she could. She pointed to herself then held up two fingers.

"Me too," Sasuke translated aloud with a smile. "Want to hear a funny story?"

Kaori nodded eagerly. Sasuke launched into the epic tale of him and his teammates' first day of training with the infamous Hatake Kakashi, who had never passed a Genin in his life.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kakashi opened the door ever-so-carefully, just in case Sasuke and Kaori were still high strung. He peeked around the corner to see Kaori lying on the bed with an towel pressed to her cheek. Sasuke was sitting on the other bed, talking to her. Kakashi pitched forward when Naruto flew into him.

"Kaori-chan!" he cried, leaping upon the bed.

"Ooh. Naruto," she slurred, looking pleased.

"Kakashi-sensei said you guys were fighting again and brought me to 'diffuse the situation'. But..." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Looks like you guys are okay now."

"Yeah, 'cept I can heardly talk!" she lowered the ice pack.

"I've heard you mention how much you missed Naruto," Kakashi said. "And with the final exam only days away I figure you'd want a bit of fun."

"Ehhh? Kakashi-sensei you make it sound so dirty," Naruto whined, making a grotesque face. Kaori grinned goofily.

"Besides, you made him cry today because he knew you weren't really sick."

"I wasn't crying!" Naruto protested. "It was...allergies. Yeah. I'm really allergic to sand." Naruto sniffled.

"Dumbass. It's not allergies," Sasuke snorted. Naruto shot him a glare.

"Anyway, since you couldn't meet Gaara before, I figured you might be feeling better later, so we're going to dinner at his place."

Kaori's eyes widened. "How can I eat anytin? I can heardly talk!"

Naruto patted her shoulder. "We'll get you some ice cream or something."

"Can I change first?" she muttered, looking at her bloodied robe.

"No." Naruto said seriously. Then he burst out laughing. "Of course you can, Kaori-baka!"

Kaori took to the bathroom first, and afterwards Sasuke, who was still gross from his frantic searching earlier. Kaori's nose and jaw were swelling up, much to her chagrin.

"I look like a watermelon," she whined, her speech much clearer than before.

"I think watermelons look very nice," Naruto said positively, only making the other three roll their eyes.

The walk to the Kazekage's abode was a good distance away, but they set out early enough that they wouldn't be late. The days were definitely growing longer as the sun was only just setting. The shadows made the short Sand buildings look much taller than they were. The odd lighting also made it difficult to see Sasuke. With his black hair and black cloak, the pale face seemed to float around disembodied. Of course Naruto pointed and dragged this out.

It was fortunate that they reached their destination as Sasuke's eye started twitching in irritation. Naruto was immediately distracted and reached the gates first. They were admitted and the iron blockades swung open silently. The walls were tall, but the buildings being protected were surprisingly one-story.

"The typical Kazekage's houses were actually quite elaborate," Kakashi explained. "They sat up near the cliffs and overlooked the village. Then a couple years ago there was an attack. Religious fanatics who heard Gaara-kun was a demon and tried to destroy him. So he stays here now, and it's much better protected. I think it used to be a Shinobi militia base."

A servant girl bowed at the door and led them inside to wash up. There were separate facilities on either side of the house for men and women. The washrooms they were allowed to use were actually inside the servants' quarters, which were located in a military-like dorm. The private houses were in another building.

The group met back in the main hall, only this time to be led through a corridor made of sandstone and lined with torches. The male servant opened the door at the end of the tunnel and bowed as the group passed. Kaori stifled a gasp as they entered a fantastically decorated dining room. Unlike the simple structures the servants lived in, this room had a deceivingly tall ceiling and intricate architecture carved in pillars and along the walls. Many of the designs were crumbled, but the cracks and age added to the beauty.

A large table sat in the middle, lined with chairs and overflowing with food. Naruto and Kaori stared at the display, both drooling ever-so-slightly.

"If His Honoured Guests would take their seats, He will join you in a moment." The servant bowed again and exited through a different door.

Kaori and Naruto fought to keep their hands in their laps and their mouths closed. The food was hot, steamy, and so aromatic the air was heavy with delicious smells. Kakashi and Sasuke had eaten royally-prepared meals before, but Kaori and Naruto had been sadly deprived. As the servant returned with a bottle of sake, the Kazekage and two others entered the dining area. Kaori recognized the woman from the Chuunin exams, being the one who assigned the numbers and declared their opponents. The other looked a lot like Gaara in the face; his sandy blond hair was much shorter than the redhead's. Kakashi stood as they reached their seats, and the three younger ninja followed suit, Kaori banging her knee on the table as she hopped up. The Kazekage inclined his head, glancing at her as she whimpered and tried to hide her throbbing knee. They returned to their seats, and Kaori hung her head. She always acted foolishly when meeting important people. Especially important ninjas.

"Gaara! Naruto said excitedly. "This is Kaori!" He pointed at Kaori, whose head snapped up. Gaara inclined his head, and Kaori nervously followed suit.

"Kaori-san," he said quietly.

"It's nice to meet you, Kazekage-sama," she said nervously, hoping her speech was clear enough.

"That's his brother Kankurou and his sister Temari," Naruto continued gleefully. "They helped out when we tried to bring Sasuke back." Naruto glanced at his former teammate. He had his elbows on the table with his chin resting on his intertwined fingers, his dark eyes staring at an indiscernible point. The moment suddenly became very uncomfortable.

"Itadakimasu," Kankurou said loudly. After that and a few drinks of wine, the company lightened up considerably. Sasuke was still brooding in his chair, but he had been upset before they came to dinner. Naruto found the wine to be very tasty and forgot try to catch Kakashi with his mask off, as he had yet to do. He held many arguments with Kankurou, at which Temari rolled her eyes. Gaara was silent unless spoken to, but according to Naruto he was in a good mood. Kaori honestly thought he looked pissed all the time. She would smile and laugh nervously when the others did, but because they held a bond from years of friendship, she didn't understand their stories and felt very out of place. At least the drink and what food she could chew were good. In fact they were the best she'd ever had. Aside from Ichiraku Ramen.

A timid poke at her arm distracted her from the dessert cart that was serving the Sand siblings first. Sasuke leaned near to her.

"Will you...promise...not to tell anyone about earlier? When I...broke?" he whispered.

Kaori gave him a half-smile with her swollen face. "No worries. My lips are sealed."

He gave her a sick-looking smile in return. He looked very uncomfortable at the table and desperate to be somewhere else. He obviously wasn't feeling sociable. And Kaori couldn't blame him.

When the dessert cart came her way, Kaori selected a fabulous-looking slice of cake oozing with chocolate. It was then Kankurou turned his attention to her.

"Tell me, Kaori-san," he said from across the table. "I heard you were attacked? I've been drowning in duties for the exams so I don't know anything about the case."

"Oh, um, yes. I was attacked." Kaori's mouth had gone dry and even the sake couldn't seem to wash out the chocolate cake that had suddenly turned to ashes on her tongue.

"From what I've heard, they haven't pinned it on anybody just yet. Any leads?" This question was to anyone at the table who might be able to answer.

"Her opponent for the finals, Mao, who is a Sand," Temari responded.

"You think our own ninjas would know better than to cause such trouble when we host the exams," Kankurou groaned. "I'd like to beat his ass if it didn't affect Kaori-san's final."

"I've had Izumo and Kotetsu do some research on him," Kakashi continued. "He's from the border and was raised with conflicting principles of Rock and Sand."

"The villages on the border are highly religious," Temari agreed. "That would explain the cult he's got that calls him 'lord'."

"Is he rich?" Naruto chirped.

Kankurou snorted. "He pretends to live modestly, but his accounts are overflowing and constantly being used and refilled."

"He's running an underground," Kakashi realized.

"Yeah, and we should totally be taxing his lying ass!" Kankurou said pointedly.

"I've told you, Kankurou," Gaara said quietly from folded hands, "if we plan to catch him, we can't let him know we've been doing a background check."

"You should have arrested him right after Kaori got attacked!" Naruto said vehemently. "Had I been there I would have given the bastard a bath in his own blood."

"A scandal is the last thing we need right now," Gaara growled. "Things here aren't so simple as they might be in Konoha."

"Besides, do you really think the Sand would believe a foreigner's accusation against one of their own?" Kankurou snorted.

"Kakashi-sensei would have backed her up, and I know they'd believe him!" Naruto argued. Kankurou and Naruto continued bickering over the table, with Kakashi trying to withdraw his name from the argument and Temari trying to talk some sense into them. Kaori wished very much that is was possible to melt into a puddle. She had been relieved that Kankurou had stopped asking her questions, but now the argument was too Kaori-centric for her comfort.

"You realize all this could have been avoided if you had just waited until you hosted the exams to let your foreigner participate!" Kankurou was shouting now.

"Enough!" Sasuke exploded, knocking his chair back in a fit of violence. His face was red with fury and his hair seemed to be standing on end. "You're all fighting about Kaori and she's sitting right here!" He pointed in emphasis. Kaori sank impossibly lower. "Who gives a damn about politics or scandals? Aren't people more important than your social lives? You're all fucking idiots." Sasuke grabbed Kaori's arm and yanked her from the chair. She was startled, but once she caught her footing she followed without hesitation.

"Thank you for the hospitality," he spat over his shoulder as he stormed out the door.


	11. It Takes Two

Caranril: And now, the much-awaited (and much put-off) Chuunin exam semi-finals! I will define Kaori's techniques at the end of the chappie, for those of insatiable curiosity. Yeah, I could have used regular Earth techniques, but where's the fun in that?

Legolas: Thank you WindDancer18. For everyone else, just say hi!

Caranril: Yup yup yup. Eh, the techniques might make no sense to those who actually know Japanese. I had the vocab, my sista is taking Japanese at college, so it was a combined effort to produce semi-reasonable techniques. If I'm totally wrong, correct me please.

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 11: It Takes Two

"Gaara-sama wanted to apologize for your discomfort last night," Kakashi said, handing Kaori a scroll. Kaori opened the message, read it, then closed the scroll quietly.

"He wants to talk to me in private," she muttered.

"When?" Naruto asked.

"This evening. With dinner." Kaori placed the scroll in her backpack.

"A private dinner with Gaara? Like a date?" Naruto said incredulously. "You hardly did anything! How could you have caught his eye? It's not like you're hot or anything!"

"Thanks, Naruto," Kaori sighed, sprawling on her bed.

"You're welcome," he returned quickly, unaware of what she had been thanking him for. "I know Gaara's never been a ladies man, except as the Kazekage. But those girls just like him for his power and title. I swear, you girls..." Naruto shook his head.

"I didn't _do _anything, as you pointed out a second ago," Kaori sighed again, strapping her pack around her waist. "But I guess I should say yes, since he allowed me into the exams without a real team."

"That would be sensible," Kakashi agreed. "I don't personally know Gaara myself, but if he's friends with Naruto, he can't be all that bad."

"Haven't you seen the rest of Naruto's friends?" Sasuke said with a sneer.

"Geez, Sasuke, are you back to normal already?" Naruto complained. "What did I ever do?"

"Apparently you didn't notice exactly who and what you were talking about last night," Sasuke said bitterly, tying on his hitai-ate.

"Eh?"

"Dumbass," Sasuke muttered as he shoved his way out the door. "Come, Akumako."

Kaori rolled her eyes. "He's back to normal all right." She followed.

"Hey hey! Where're you goin'?" Naruto whined.

"Training."

"I'm coming too!"

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's shoulder. "No, Naruto. There are only two days before the final exam, and Kaori needs to focus today."

"I'll just watch. I promise!"

"Sorry. But you're too much of a distraction." Kakashi shoved Naruto onto the bed. "You'll see what Kaori can do when she fights Mao."

"Ooh, Mao," Naruto growled. "I want to kick his ass."

"Don't you think Kaori should be the one to kick his ass?"

"Yeah, but..." Naruto trailed off. _What if she can't?_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kaori was shivering in the cool night air. Not because it was cold; no, the coldness in Sunagakure were long past. She was nervous. She'd managed to return to the Kakekage's home without getting lost, but she almost wished she had. The same girl servant greeted her at the door, and after directing her to wash, took her past the large hall. The table and chairs were gone, and a rack of weapons sat against the wall. Instead they entered another room that looked more like a study than a dining area. Yet it was set with a cozy dinner for two. Kaori had to admit, it looked very much like a date. She hadn't worn anything special, though she put her hair in a long braid down her back and rimmed her eyes with kohl.

Gaara entered the room almost at the same instant, his face sickly pale in the candlelight. For a man of the desert, he definitely didn't look like he lived under the sun. He wore a maroon tunic with long sleeves and a dark orange sash draped across the chest. As he drew near the light, Kaori could see he still had those tired eyes.

"Greetings, Kaori-san," Gaara offered with a bow, which Kaori returned.

"Thank you for the invite, Kazekage-sama," she said nervously.

Gaara politely pulled out her chair and scooched it in when she sat. He took his place opposite the table and folded his hands against his chin. The gesture reminded Kaori a lot of Tsunade. After the wine and food were served, Kaori focused on her eating, finding the situation to be slightly uncomfortable. And of course she was quite hungry after training all day. They managed to eat most of the meal before Gaara chose to speak.

"Kaori-san. You are aware that Hokage-sama intends to send Leaf nin on a mission to your country?"

Kaori nodded.

"I'm not sure if you know that I intend to send a few Sand along with you."

She nodded again.

"Unfortunately, there are no specific details planned yet. And because of this I'm a little worried about the entire situation. I'm wondering if you would tell me about your country."

Kaori blinked, then nodded. "Of course. Um, where should I start?"

"How about with the situation with the government?"

"Right. Well, there is no situation because there is no government. Well, there may be now because Temujin was planning on getting one started. Pretty much, there are a whole bunch of sects fighting over the land. There are lots of them, but there are also three big ones. They basically keep each other in check."

"I suppose the economy is suffering then?"

"Yeah. There are some villages that support themselves and are able to defend against the sects, and then there are those that are neutral. And then there are those that get burned to the ground."

"There is no group of enforcers who try to keep things peaceful?"

"No. I mean, there could be. I became a sailor when I was fifteen and have been doing it ever since. I don't pay much attention to the situation on land anymore because it doesn't really affect the ships. Everyone need us and we simply work for whoever pays the most to have their cargo transported. We also take passengers when business is slow."

"So is it safe to say the your country's commerce survives on the shipping industry?"

"I guess." Kaori stared at her plate. "I'm not entirely sure, but I think there's also an underground slave industry."

"Slaves?"

"That's partly why I kept getting attacked. Orphans, people alone in the world, and especially young women disappear. Only the powerful sects purchase and trade slaves, but I don't know who controls the underground. When we go back...I'm gonna put a stop to it." Kaori's eyes were dark when they met Gaara's. "I hate the people there. They've done nothing but fight and kill each other, and then fight and try to kill me. But I can't stand the thought that there are others like me who are being hunted for slavery or even sport. They deserve the same chance as me to become ninja and use their powers. Also..." Her eyes cooled off. "I want to make things better for those who don't care about things like powers and differences. Like my 'mates. They teased the hell outta me, but it was never out of cruelty. People on those ships were the outcasts and weirdos of society, and we kinda had a bond."

"Outcasts of society," Gaara said quietly.

"What?"

"Outcasts of society," he repeated louder. "That sounds so very familiar." Gaara pushed his empty plate away and a servant cleaned it up. "You feel you're an outcast in your country. Do you feel that way in Konoha?"

Kaori lowered her eyes and was silent.

"My father was Yondaime Kazekage. He tried everything in his power to kill me."

Kaori looked up, startled.

"No one wanted to interact with me, no one wanted me living. I spent my life killing others to make myself feel alive. I had every intention to destroy Konoha those five years ago. But then I met Naruto. Actually, I wanted to kill him then, but after we fought..." A smile worked over Gaara's surprisingly white teeth. "I no longer felt like an outcast. Or maybe I felt less like one with Naruto being one himself. The truth is...people can change Kaori."

"Are you referring to me or to the people in my country?"

"Both. If you look back on how you were when you came to the Land of Fire, would you say you've changed?"

"...Yes..."

"And with Temujin-san working hard to change things over there, don't you think it's possible they might change?"

"...I don't know."

"We shall see. But for now, don't give up on your people. Idiots are still trying to kill me today, but now I am revered by those very people who once hated me. And it's because we both changed." Gaara stood and bowed. "Thank you for joining me for dinner."

Kaori returned the gesture. Then she smiled. "After the second exam you said you weren't known for eloquence and speeches, and you're right." She smiled more at the slight furrow in Gaara's brow. "But what you told me tonight will give me plenty to think about. Thanks."

Gaara smiled, and then after a moment, offered his hand. "Good luck in the finals. And can we say this is the beginning of an alliance between our countries?"

Kaori took the hand and shook it firmly. "Definitely."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The atmosphere was tense, each person silent as Kaori double-checked her equipment. The room was somewhat crowded as the inhabitants plus Naruto, Izumo, and Kotetsu waited for her. No one could explain why there was a throbbing sense of worry in everyone's mind. Kaori herself felt it was no longer just the final exam but also the chance for vengeance against Mao. And because he already tried to remove her from the picture, he was bound to try again when battle was the name of the game.

She drew in an unsteady breath and forced a smile at her comrades.

"Wish me luck, guys," she tried in a cheerful voice. Naruto snapped and leapt upon her.

"You're going to be just fine, Kaori-chan!" he encouraged with a big hug.

"With those swords, you can't go wrong," Kotetsu promised.

"And those chopsticks," Izumo added.

"Thanks guys," Kaori said sincerely. "I never really realized it before but..." She flushed slightly. "It's great having you as friends."

"Aw, Kaori-haisha!" Kotetsu whined, throwing his arms around her and Naruto. Izumo joined in on the other side, and Kaori gasped as she giggled breathlessly.

"Okay, guys, enough!"

The trio each patted her head as they left the room, determined to secure good seats for the semis.

"Well," Kakashi said, "make sure you warm up before you fight. You have a whole battle to focus beforehand. Take your time, stir up your Chakra, relax. And, good luck." He reached up and straightened her hitai-ate. "Kick that bastard's ass."

Kaori giggled again. She was very un-Kaori-like at the moment, but focus could come later. Kakashi patted her shoulder then followed after Naruto. Kaori watched him leave, then sat on the bed with her head in her hands.

"I can do this," she sighed. "I have to show what I can do. Have to prove I'm not...a failure."

A throat cleared. Kaori jumped, then realized Sasuke never left. She'd come to ignore his brooding silence and tended to forget when he was around. He stood silently and headed towards the door. He stopped in the frame, and turning his head only slightly to speak.

"You're not a failure. Trust me." He walked out the door. Kaori paused for a moment before attacking him from behind with a hug. He let out a grunt as she squeezed him tightly.

"Thanks, Uchiha," she snorted into his back. When she released him, they continued in silence towards the stadium, the mood feeling very much like they were headed for an execution.

Noise. Unearthly noise. The stadium was filled with spectators both rich and poor, vendors exchanging hot food for money, and the occasional guard just in case. Children weren't allowed to watch the final exams due to the graphic violence inherent to said battles. All walls surrounding the arena were natural formations of rock. Carved into the highest of these walls was a seating area designated for the Kages intending to watch the finals. By squinting hard, one could see the Kazekage and Hokage already seated. A third seat was prepared for the Tsuchikage.

The stands roared in appreciation as Kankurou stood in the middle of the arena with the first two finalists. The battle was looked forward to, being between a nine year old genius from Rock and a promising young Sand. During the battle, Kaori kept to herself in the locker room, discovering only one other girl to be in the finals. It was disheartening to say the least, especially since the girl was only twelve.

Judging by the yells she could hear clear downstairs, the battle was going as well as everyone had hoped. Kaori couldn't stop the stabbing flutters of nervousness that shot through her heart. She found herself pacing in alarm, realizing no amount of techniques were going to calm her down. There was a presence, and she stopped pacing. Turning around revealed Neji standing at the door.

"You really shouldn't be in the girls' locker room," she tried to jest.

"And you really should be calming down," he jabbed back.

"No matter how hard I try, I can't," she sighed, plopping back onto the bench.

"Here. Sit like this." Neji gestured for her to sit cross-legged facing him. He touched his fingers to his temples and gently massaged them. Kaori stared at him a moment before closing her eyes with a sigh and immitating his actions. "Send a small amount of Chakra into your fingers." She sat there for several minutes, releasing the stress that was giving her a headache. When she finished, she slowly opened her eyes and managed a smile small.

"Thanks Neji."

Neji nodded and stood. " It's time to go. The battle will be done shortly." Kaori watched him leave before standing and walking her separate way to the waiting area. The other ninja were already hanging around, including Mao. His beady eyes flared angrily when they saw her, but his face remained stone-still. Kaori managed to push her way to the front and gazed into the dust below. Kankurou declared the Rock nin to be the winner. A team of medic nins came out with a stretcher to remove the bloodied Sand ninja. Kaori swallowed hard. Not because of the blood. Blood didn't bother her. Because the next body to be hauled away could be hers.

"The next match will be between Sand's Mao and Leaf's Akumako Kaori," Kankurou announced in a mighty voice. The Rock kid joined the other finalists in the balcony. Kaori followed Mao as they leapt to the ground. As they met with Kankurou, Mao's stone face cracked and his expression turned gleefully evil. The dark eyes were hungry for blood. Kankurou sensed the blood-lust and glanced at Kaori, who looked deceptively calm.

"You've heard and agreed to the rules. I will stop the match to declare a winner before any deaths, if possible. You may begin." Kankurou quickly stepped out of the way.

Mao stared down his nose at Kaori. "Aren't you a little old to be in the Chuunin exams?"

"Same to you. How many times have you failed, now?"

Mao growled. "That's none of your business."

"I guess not. But payback is." Kaori touched the pommels of her swords. Mao reacted quicker than Kaori expected. Shuriken whizzed through the air. She ducked and rolled, her swords drawn when she returned to her feet.

"Ooh, pretty," Mao purred. "Where did you steal those from, foreigner?"

It was Kaori's turned to growl and attack. She ran at Mao, careful to remember defense as she sliced with her swords. Mao was able to block one with a kunai, but the other swung too quickly and cut into his shoulder. He leapt away, holding the wound.

"That's not fair," he hissed. "In that case..." He formed seals, then without speaking launched a wall of fire at Kaori. Her eyes went wide as it barreled toward her with an intense heat. With each sword she cut two kanji symbols in the air.

"_Mamoru_!" Just as the flames reached her, they slammed into a barrier that lit up with the kanji for protect. The barrier stop the fire, but the force threw Kaori back several meters. She landed ungracefully on her behind.

"Neat trick," Mao mused. "But it won't be quick enough next time!"

He formed more seals, and again silently performed a technique, only this time flames danced around his arms, roaring as he flexed and threw a punch. Kaori watched as those several meters were breached by an arm of fire. The fist connected with her stomach, and she was thrown back again. After landing hard, she rolled about in the dirt to extinguish the flames eating her suit. She wiped the blood that trickled down her chin from biting her tongue, then stood. Those wordless techniques were troublesome; they kept her from calculating against his moves. She'd heard about ninjas who performed such techniques, but very few could do it.

"Time to get serious." Kaori threw her swords high up in an arch that would land them behind Mao. She ran beneath the swords and formed seals.

"Mai no Kodachi no Futago no Jutsu!" A kage bunshin was formed, which slid beneath Mao's legs. The clone caught the two now-translucent swords and flung them right through Mao to be caught by the real Kaori. She flung them back to her clone, which had dashed to another position near Mao. He tried to block the blades, but they were immaterial to his kunai. The two women ran around him, the flashing blue swords were difficult to see. The game of catch-and-throw-through-Mao continued until threw his kunai at one of the Kaoris. She disappeared in a poof of smoke, and the real Kaori stayed her hands from throwing her swords again.

"You found the weakness in my technique," she said grimly.

"It wasn't hard," he smirked, then his eyes widened as he coughed up blood. It splattered at his feet, staining his pants on the way down.

"What did you do to me, you bitch?"

"That's not very nice," Kaori replied snottily. "I sent enough Chakra into my swords to make them completely energy. Then I struck you in several vital Chakra points in your body. I may not have Byakuugan, but a friend of mine taught me the best spots to strike. You'll be feeling kinda down for a while, hemorrhaging Chakra from those wounds and all. You'll run out soon."

"Then I'll have to kill you before I run out," Mao grinned evilly. He formed seals quickly and then clapped his hands together tightly. His arms flared with fire once again, but the flames spread over his entire body, eating away his features and leaving only red eyes. Those eyes laughed at Kaori's expression, then hardened as he flew at her.

Incredible. Kaori barely managed to dodge Mao as he moved like a rocket. He bounded off the cliff wall, shuddering the stands in the process, and shot for her again. Kaori didn't have time to think out a plan as she ducked and rolled, extinguishing the flames that had caught on her clothes. She could smell burning hair, and touched her face as she realized it had been scorched.

"Looks like you need to cool off," Kaori muttered as he narrowly missed her. She didn't know any water techniques, but the one was close. She formed the necessary seals, bruising her elbow as she fell away from the fire again.

"Doton: Mizutamari no Doro!" She slammed her palms into the ground. There was a moment of nothing, and then a pool of dark brown formed from her hands, as it grew, it sucked her into it head-first. Mao had stopped and kept his distance as she disappeared into a mud puddle. He snorted, wondering why anyone would want to do such a thing.

Mao blinked. Instead of one puddle, several now surrounded him, gurgling unpleasantly. A slurping sound arose behind him, and Mao turned quickly, the flames dancing with his movement. A humanoid figure was arising from one of the puddles, head bowed. It snapped up and unrealistically large red eyes stared at him. They bulged outwards, looking in different directions as they observed their surroundings. The mud around the mouth split open widely, strings of mud still dangling from the maw. It grinned eerily, stretching from ear-to-ear, if the being had ears.

With a shocking speed, the mud monster dashed from the puddle and rammed a fist into Mao's stomach. Mao spat more blood as his lungs protested the forces against them. And just as quickly as it had emerged, the monster dove into another puddle. Mao steadied himself and looked around wildly. She had disappeared again. The slightest squelch sounded, and before Mao could turn a fist connected with his fiery jaw.

Fast. She was too damn fast for him. He couldn't believe it.

"I never thought I'd use this technique so early in the exams," he said with a wry smile. "Are you ready, bitch?" He formed two seals, then stretched out his arms. Before Kaori could hit him again, the corporeal body disappeared in a roaring flame. She managed to dodge it before running into the core, but as the fire raged bigger still, she returned to her safety of her mud puddles.

Whatever was left of Mao in the fire roared as it exploded with a fury unlike any had seen. The crowd shielded their faces against the heat, which raged around the entirety of the arena. It swirled like a whirlpool, the hottest part pooling in the centre, at which stood a small figure glowing white-hot. The laughter could barely be heard above the screaming fire. Someone had signaled for the medics to be ready, and concern filled the hearts of the Leaf nins. Sasuke gripped the railing so hard his knuckles turned impossibly whiter. Kakashi's face expressed little, but his eye was wide in shock. Naruto screamed Kaori's named and was held back by Izumo and Kotetsu as he tried to dive into the fray.

The flames died, but the arena was filled with smoke. No one could see what had become of either ninja. A sudden rush of wind blew the smoke away, and Temari could be seen in the stands wielding her fan. Kankurou had signaled for her intervention in case he needed to stop the match. Two figures could be seen in the arena: one limping towards the other on the ground. The body on the ground looked completely blackened. There were murmurs and gasps among the crowd as they saw the body. Kankurou walked out to meet them.

Mao kicked at the body. The blackness cracked, then started flaking. Tan flesh could be seen beneath the hardened mud.

"So. You're still alive." He pulled out a kunai and bore it down on her throat. He choked as his motion stopped just above the kill. Chakra strings ran from his body to Kankurou's fingers. The Sand nin had a "don't fuck with me" look on his face. Medic ninja were right behind him, holding a stretcher between them. Kankurou kept his strings on Mao, watching his face carefully. The other ninja was pissed beyond all reckoning that he hadn't gotten to slit Kaori's throat.

"She's still alive, Kankurou-sama!" one of the medics reported.

Kankurou gazed down at the body, the black slowly being chipped away by the medics. The mud had managed to prevent her from being burned alive, though how he could never guess.

"It's so hard she can't breath," the other medic added, giving the shell a good whack with a kunai. It made an odd noise against the metal. The small group started when a powerful Chakra landed next to them. Tsunade shoved Mao out of the way and knelt beside Kaori. She carefully held a finger near Kaori's stomach, then flicked. The shell shattered into dust. Kaori coughed, heaving her chest as she regained her breath. And then she passed out.

Kankurou released his strings on Mao, who glared at him indignantly. He sneered in return.

"Winner of Match 2 is Suna's Mao," Kankurou announced to the crowd. "This match is over."

With Izumo and Kotetsu still restraining Naruto, no one was able to stop Sasuke before he leapt over the railing. Kakashi watched as he practically flew to the ground and up to where Kaori lay. Instead of following suit, he slowly turned and headed for the hospital.

Sasuke clamped his hands on the edge of the stretcher, bearing down a little too hard for the two medics to lift. He ignored their complaints.

"Kaori? Kaori. Hey, Akumako!"

"She's completely out, Sasuke," Tsunade said loudly. He slowly released the stretcher so that Kaori might be taken to the hospital. He remained on his knees, his hands balled into fists. His head shot towards Mao, his eyes wide in a malevolent expression. Despite his bravado, Mao took a hesitant step backwards from the angry ninja. Then just as suddenly, Sasuke returned to his stoic manner, heading after the medics.

Tsunade and Kankurou watched him depart, while Mao sneered and returned to his place among the other finalists.

"Make sure Mao doesn't have a chance to fight again before I've had a chance to question him," Tsunade ordered Kankurou. He looked at her questioningly.

"There's something wrong with his Chakra."

Kankorou clenched his teeth. "How can you be certain?"

"It felt wrong." Tsunade glanced back up at the stands. "I need to speak with someone beforehand. Just...do as I ask."

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

As Kankurou announced the next match, Tsunade returned to her seat with the other Kages. She'd heard of his attempt on Kaori's life, but she hadn't expected this. The wrongness of the Chakra reeked of Orochimaru. Yet another experiment left behind, and another problem to clean up. She sighed heavily. What wouldn't she give to have normal Chuunin exam...

mamorudefend  
Mai no Kodachi no Futago no JutsuDance of the Twin Swords Technique  
Doton: Mizutamari no DoroEarth Element: Mud Puddle


	12. Recovery

Caranril: Gomen gomen gomen nasai! I dunno how many peeps have eagerly anticipated another chappie from a faithful authoress, but I'm home for the holidays and everything's a mess due to new paint and carpet in pretty much every room. I probably won't get another chapter up until after the holidays. Company and all.

Legolas: Many thanks to: WindDancer18 (Hah, but would it have been too predictable if she had won? It was a difficult decision, since Caranril would love to kick Mao's ass herself), Moonlight (Woot a long-ish review. We're glad you agree with our choice to make Kaori lose. Caranril thought 'what would Kishimoto-sama have done'?), Aisuhana (I agree.)

Caranril: Merry Christmas and and and and Happy New Yeeeaaaaar! (lights fireworks)

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 12: Recovery

"_We could kill him in his sleep,"_ the voice cackled.

"You are way too violent."

"_You failed again, child. What did I say about that?"_

"You are so annoying. What did_ I_ say about that?"

"_No matter. We'll find it again. We won't need this prize."_

"What are we looking for now?"

A tongue licked the scorched lips._ "Him."_

Tsunade studied the girl sleeping in intensive care. Kaori was wrapped in bandages soaked in an aloe poultice to heal the first degree burns she'd received on most of her body. She had yet to regain consciousness since her battle. Tsunade returned to check on Kaori's progress and had come across one of her conversations. This was her first time witnessing one. Except now she was done.

"I wonder who she's talking to?" Kakashi commented. He'd caught the end of the conversation as well.

"I wonder who they're looking for?" Tsunade added. "She says she never remembers her conversation when she wakes."

"How convenient." He sat in a chair and propped his feet up on Kaori's bed as he pulled out a book. "You know the first rounders are done, right? Did you check up on that Mao guy?"

"Yes. He's been placed under arrest and withdrawn from the exams. Mao was using a steroid-like substance to forcibly increase his Chakra mass. He won't say where he got it. I don't know specifics yet, but I'd like to leave a team here to investigate the source. Kazekage-sama will take care of the interrogation."

"I'm sure some of Mao's goons know something," Kakashi sighed. "But they don't seem very smart."

"You're not talking about us, are you?" Kotetsu whined as he and Izumo entered the room.

"Never," Kakashi said with his eye-smile. Kotetsu glared at him suspiciously.

"Aw, she's _still _not awake?" Izumo said loudly.

"Quiet," Tsunade ordered. "Her body took a lot a of damage from Mao's technique. Plus her body takes a long time to heal itself."

"She still rocked, though," Kotetsu said, reclining in a chair and propping his feet up on Kaori's bed.

"Kotetsu! Your feet are covered in sand!" Izumo squealed at the mess Kotetsu's sandals left on the blanket.

"Oops." Kotetsu feigned an apologetic look but couldn't keep his face from smirking mischievously. Izumo rolled his eyes and brushed the sand off the bed.

"So about the team left behind to investigate Mao's drug use," Kakashi said casually. "My team hasn't had any yet, and I feel that we're more than ready."

Tsunade shook her head. "Sorry, Kakashi. It would be best right now to take Kaori out of the country. For all we know Mao still has power despite being incarcerated."

Kakashi sighed. "Hai."

"I promise you'll have a mission waiting when you return to Konoha. I also think your team is more than ready. In that case, Hagane Kotetsu. Kamizuki Izumo. You will remain in this country and investigate the source of Mao's Chakra enhancement. I especially want to know if it has anything to do with Orochimaru, which I believe it does."

"Hai!" the pair said in unison.

"Hoo! Real missions again!" Kotetsu sighed. "I need a good challenge."

"Not that filing paperwork and running errands isn't challenge enough," Izumo added hastily when he saw Tsunade's look.

"Let me know when she wakes up," she said as she left the room.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Several days passed before Kaori awoke. Tsunade's painkillers kept her under, as did the slow process Kaori's body took to heal. Izumo, Kotetsu, and Neji said their farewells before leaving to investigate Mao's home village. Tenten would meet them in a few days to take part in the mission.

Since the Chuunin exams would conclude with the finalists in another month, Tsunade insisted Team Kakashi go back to Konoha. The longer Kaori remained in Suna, the more danger she'd be in. Naruto decided to return with them, feeling quite homesick. He also swore to protect the feeble Kaori, who had to grudgingly accept piggy-back rides from him as she tired easily. Kakashi was much relieved that all tension had vanished and his team seemed to be getting along like they used to. Or, rather bickering like they used to.

Kakashi hadn't teamed up with Naruto and Sasuke since Sasuke had left Konohagakure. It was almost like the good old days, except Kaori hardly took after Sakura. Even still, he felt nostalgia bubble warmly inside. He would have whistled if he could through his mask.

It took them longer to return to Konoha with Kaori's fatigue, but she insisted that she was well enough to make the journey. She discovered along the way that her skin began to peel, something it hadn't done before. Naruto had to hold her still while Kakashi explained that it was natural and she wasn't falling apart. Apparently, she tanned naturally and hadn't been sunburned before. Just another thing for Naruto to tease her about.

They arrived back late afternoon, but the streets were much emptier than usual, for many civilians had gone on vacation to the Sand, while others obtained permission months in advance to set up booths on the strip. The cool spring weather was a relief from sand-filled hot days in Suna.

Once inside the gate, the group departed ways. Kaori dragged her feet, kept awake only by Naruto's soothing voice describing a hot meal, a bath, and a real bed. When Kaori reached her apartment, she collapsed into her bed and sighed contentedly. Naruto tucked her in and promised to buy her ramen the next day, filling Kaori's dreams with longing for Ichiraku Ramen. As he left, Naruto glanced back at Kaori's sleeping form. He sighed. For some strange reason, he felt proud. He felt like...well, never actually having family, he couldn't describe the feeling. But if he ever had a sister...he imagined she'd be exactly like Kaori.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kaori didn't wake until after noon the next day. Since Naruto didn't specify what time they'd meet for ramen, and because she was feeling much better, she took to the streets of Konoha. Besides several Genin, there weren't many Shinobi around. Kaori suspected Shizune was running a tight schedule and keeping up on what paperwork she could. Several Shinobi were assigned to rotate shifts on the walls, just in case some idiot thought it okay to invade while the Hokage was gone. But with Jiraiya making his obnoxious presence known, anyone would hear that the legendary Sannin was in town and stay far away.

Kaori came across a crowd in front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She squeezed her way through and peered at the action in the centre. Lee was lying unconscious on the ground, and Ino was kneeling beside him and fanning him with her apron.

"Excuse me everyone!" Sakura plunged through the crowd and touched Lee's neck and checked his breathing. "Did anyone see what happened?" She froze as something landed on her nose, and everyone looked about in amazement at the glittering confetti that had suddenly appeared. In a flash, Lee was on his feet giving Sakura a sweeping bow.

"I knew you would come faster than any other if it was to save someone's life, Sakura-san," he said grandiosely. He swept his arm forth, suddenly bearing a large bouquet of flowers. "A token of my gratitude. And also to wish you happy birthday."

Sakura stared at the flowers a moment before taking them. "You...you never were..."

"Ah, I am as healthy as the day I was born," Lee puffed out his chest. "But there was no other way I could get you to rush here to take these flowers from me."

"You tricked me." Sakura was on the verge of exploding. Then she relaxed and grinned. "Thank you , Lee-san."

The crowd applauded and slowly dispersed, some offering birthday greetings, leaving Lee, Sakura, Ino, and Kaori at the front of the shop.

"Kaori-san!" Ino waved. "Did you come to buy flowers?"

"Nah, I'm here for the entertainment." She patted Sakura's shoulder. "That's a great bouquet, Ino."

"Oh, glad you recognize my work," Ino replied smugly.

"Sakura-san, I realize I've cause you a lot of trouble, and I know I've asked you this before, but would you let me take you out to dinner tonight?" Lee went to one knee. "I'd be the luckiest man in the world!"

Sakura flushed prettily. "Stop Lee. Stand up." She sniffed at the flowers. "These are lovely. Um, I can't tonight, because Ino, Hinata and I have plans."

Lee's face fell momentarily, then brightened with a look of determination. "Girls' night out on your birthday. I understand! Of course you would tend to your relationship with your female friends first and foremost! Alright! I'll try again..." Lee struck a good-guy pose, "tomorrow!" With a wild cry, he went leaping to the rooftops. The three girls stood awestruck for a moment.

"Lee's always been so...enthusiastic," Ino snorted. "Great. Now I hafta clean up all his confetti." She entered the store and returned with two brooms, handing one to Kaori.

"I wonder where the confetti came from," Kaori wondered, looking at the sky. Ino shrugged and Sakura smiled. Kaori cleared her throat. "So, uh, you guys have plans tonight?"

"Yeah. Hinata's leaving on a mission early morning, so we wanted to celebrate Sakura's birthday tonight."

"How old will you be?"

"Eighteen."

"Ah, so you're older than Naruto."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Ino and Kaori swept and Sakura gazed at her flowers. Kaori handed her broom back to Ino and prepared to head to Ichiraku Ramen.

"C'mon ask her Sakura!" Ino whispered loudly.

"H-hey Kaori? Are you busy tonight?"

Kaori stopped and turned. "Um, no?"

"I realize this is short notice, but do you want to celebrate with us tonight? I realize that you just got back," Sakura continued hurriedly, "and that you've been injured and haven't recovered, but we'll keep things mellow if you need and-"

"Ah, don't do that on my account," Kaori said, blushing. "I-I'd really like to come. But I don't want you to cut out some of the fun just because I'm hurt."

"Okay!" Ino said cheerfully. "We'll stick to the plan!"

"I don't know Ino..."

"What plan?" Kaori asked curiously.

"The owner of one of the bars left to set up shop in Sunagakure during the exams, and he left the business to Genma-senpai. He said we could come in as long as we altered our appearance to pass as 20. Though honestly I don't think _I'll_ need to use Henge no Jutsu do that." Ino flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder.

"We also can't drink much," Sakura reminded her. "He'll know who we are and will watch what we drink. Ordinarily he wouldn't mind, but it would be bad for him and for the owner if something happened to underage Shinobi in a bar."

"I don't have to change, do I?"

"Well, we might have to doll you up again..." Ino said with a wicked smile. Kaori gulped.

"We're meeting at my house at eight for dinner," Sakura continued. "My mother's making my favourite meal, and then we'll do presents. Then we'll go to my apartment and get ready to hit the bar."

"Sakura, you really don't seem like the type to 'hit a bar'," Kaori commented.

"Well, that's going to change," Sakura replied, slightly flustered.

"Kaaaaooooori-chaaaaaan!"

Just as Kaori was about to turn, a large orange figure glomped her from behind. Still weak, she collapsed beneath the weight. Sakura screamed at Naruto and knocked him several meters away with one blow. As she told him off, Ino helped Kaori up.

"Ow."

"That Naruto." Ino rolled her eyes. "He never changes."

"No, he doesn't," she agreed with a small smile. When Sakura finished berating him, Naruto approached her meekly.

"Sorry Kaori-chan."

"No worries, Naruto-kun."

He brightened. "Ready for ramen?"

"Yup, but don't make me too full. I have a birthday dinner at eight o'clock."

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto freaked out. "I forgot I forgot I forgot I forgot Sakura-chaaaan! I'm so sorry! I didn't get you anything."

"It's okay, Naruto," Sakura said, holding up her hands. "You don't have to worry about it. Besides, my birthday's tomorrow. We're just celebrating tonight before Hinata leaves."

"Hinata?" Naruto's face drained of blood. "I've been back all this time and I forgot to see her! Oh no!" He took off full-speed. Kaori's mouth hung open to call him back, but his panic made him much swifter than normal. She couldn't help but smile after him.

"Well, we're were going to visit Ichiraku together, but I guess I'll hafta settle for the best ramen in world by myself."

"I'll go with you, Kaori-san," Sakura offered.

"I'm in charge of the shop today," Ino whined. "Besides, I can't eat ramen."

"Diet," Sakura explained.

"Ino, your skinnier than a freaking twig. How could you need to diet?" Kaori asked in amazement.

"A twig? Really?" Ino flushed proudly. Kaori and Sakura glanced at each other and rolled their eyes as they walked away.

"One of these days she's going to die from exposure, just because she hardly wears anything and has no body fat," Sakura muttered. Kaori couldn't help but agree.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Kaori-san, Naruto wanted me to tell you that he's sorry for ditching you and that he'll train with you tomorrow morning," Hinata said quietly. She joined Kaori, Sakura, and Ino in the Haruno's living room. She handed Sakura a small package. "Happy Birthday Sakura."

"Thanks Hinata." Sakura graciously accepted the gift. "Shall we eat?"

The four girls sat down to a hot meal with Sakura's parents. Pictures of a young Sakura sat on the counter. Among them was one of Team Kakashi when she was twelve. Kaori couldn't help but think that they were all so cute. The irritated expression on Naruto's face was priceless, as was Sasuke's glare. Sakura had long hair in the pictures. Kaori glanced at her practical style, bobbed just below her chin. The shorter hair suited her better.

After dinner and gifts, the girls bid the Harunos farewell and walked to Sakura's apartment. There, Kaori watched in fascination as the younger women altered their appearances slightly to appear older, and less recognizable. Hinata grew her hair out and placed blue irises in her eyes. She wore a midnight blue halter dress that complimented her fair skin. Ino created prominent cheekbones and a smaller nose, her long blond hair cascading about her shoulders in huge curls. The purple two-piece outfit she wore bared her flat stomach. Sakura grew her pink hair out too, but she piled it atop her head and fastened it with multiple pins. Her black skirt and maroon top were simple but flattering. They all wore makeup to help with the aging process. Kaori couldn't help but feel inferior to the beauties before her.

In a moment of sheer awe, Kaori gaped at the dress Hinata had brought for her. Apparently her younger sister was close to Kaori's size and Hinata had managed to snag it without Hanabi noticing. It was a slinky black dress that clung to every curve. The boots to match zipped up to her mid-thigh. She looked like a...

"This is so...not me," she said carefully. She wasn't sure why Hinata had picked such a dress for her. She let the girls unknot her hair and brush the waves down.

"I told her to steal something of Hanabi's," Ino said. "If the rest of us hafta be different to do this, you might as well be too. I must say Kaori-chan, you look _hot_!"

"Shouldn't I just be comfortable?" Kaori said meekly, blushing furiously, as they fussed over makeup and hair.

"Not when you're going to a Shinobi singles bar!" Ino stood back and admired her handiwork. "Done!"

Kaori stared at her reflection. She didn't look like herself, but now she looked like she belonged with the other girls.

"Ooh, we're going to have so much fun tonight!" Ino squealed.

"I didn't know we had it in us," Sakura admitted proudly.

"I feel so different," Hinata giggled. "If only Naruto-kun could see me."

"He's not supposed to, Hinata. We're going to a singles bar. If he's there, you're in trouble."

Hinata's eyes widened, but a pat from Sakura reassured her that Naruto would do no such thing. Unless he was fooled into the act. Which could be quite easy.

"Don't worry, Hinata, I'll keep unwanted guys off you," Sakura smiled.

"Hm, I don't think so Sakura-chan! I'll keep them off with my beauty!" Ino patted her curls. They made for the door, Sakura stopping to snatch Kaori away from the mirror and drag her along.

"I don't know guys..." Kaori said nervously as they reached the bar.

"It's too late to turn back, Kaori-chan!" Ino announced as they paid to enter. A live band was performing and the dance floor was in full swing. Apparently, this singles bar was very popular. There seemed to be plenty of couples dancing and drinking. Hinata secured a table while the other girls urged Kaori to get their drinks. She was over twenty and could solve any questions that might arise with her order. She returned with Genma, who reminded the younger girls that he was keeping an eye on them. And because several bars were closed due to the exams, his bar was open for couples that night too. Before returning to the bar, he slid his hand over the small of Ino's back and gave her a lusty eye.

Sakura and Ino immediately took to dancing, while Hinata spotted a friend and ventured to chat with her. Kaori sat alone, but after a drink felt much better. She didn't mind being alone so much, plus it was entertaining to watch Sakura and Ino draw in several men, a few of which she remembered seeing with hitai-ates. She glanced at the door and froze. Iruka and his girlfriend Cho had just entered the bar. Kaori panicked. Kami-sama, being seen by her former sensei in her outfit was not her idea of a happy reunion. He'd want to talk to her too, seeing how she just returned from the Chuunin exams.

Kaori dashed from the table. At least, she dashed as well as she could in the dress and boots. She plunged into the crowd, determined to lose herself among the sweaty bodies. Yuck. She spotted an empty booth in the corner. Glasses and discarded food littered the table, but it would serve as a good hideout until the coast was clear. She slid into the booth and peered around the corner. Good. Iruka hadn't noticed her or the other girls.

Moans. Kaori froze and slowly turned her head, discovering a couple sprawled along the curve of the booth, partially hidden by the table. Their wet kisses made sloppy noises and brought a flush to Kaori's cheeks.

"Oh. Ah, sorry."

She turned away and watched Iruka, waiting for the all clear before leaving the heated couple alone. There was a smack as the couple's lips parted.

"Kaori?"

She looked back at her name, staring straight into Kakashi's one eye. He adjusted his mask. The woman removed the blindfold covering her eyes.

"Someone you know, Kakashi-kun?"

"Uh, yeah." He sat up quickly and buttoned his shirt. Kaori couldn't help but stare at the pale chiseled chest he covered up. He looked odd in the evening attire and his mask and hitai-ate.

"You wanna get us some drinks?" he asked his partner, who agreed with a kiss on his exposed cheek. Kaori rechecked Iruka's position, then groaned when he and Cho took their empty table. She and Kakashi sat in silence.

"I never expected to see you here," he said casually.

"Girls' night out," she said sullenly. She adjusted her dress. Her mad dash almost made her pop out the front.

"And the girls are...?"

"Dancing, talking, having fun."

"And you're not?"

"I'd think you'd know me enough by now, Kakashi-sensei." She looked at him. "I'm not a party person."

"You just need to loosen up a bit, trust yourself to have a good time." He scooted out of the booth. "C'mon, let's dance."

Kaori blinked. "Uh, I'm actually kind of hiding right now. And I don't dance."

"Ever?"

"Ever. And especially not with my sensei. That's kinda weird."

Kakashi sighed. "_You're_ kinda weird. Come on." He grabbed her wrist and yanked her to the dance floor. Kaori stood rigid in the centre of the bumping bodies, preferring not to risk her breasts falling out of her dress again. Kakashi took to dancing immediately. He was obviously drunk and had done this sort of thing before. All it did was make her face hotter and her nerves worse. Why had she come?

She stifled a squeal when Kakashi grabbed her and swung her around. He tried to get her to dance, but at this point she was so flustered she could barely walk steadily in her huge boots.

Kakashi pulled her close and purred in her ear, "You look delicious tonight."

Something snapped. Kaori freaked and kicked him in the shin. The song had just ended, so the crowd stared as Kakashi yelped in pain. Kaori stumbled backwards, then took off out the door. She barely registered Iruka's call out to her.

Cool air hit her sweaty skin and sent shivers down her limbs. She didn't stop there. Kaori clomped as far as those cursed boots would let her before she pitched forward to the ground. She stayed there on her hands and knees, catching her breath. As if the stress wasn't bad enough, she still hadn't physically recovered from the Chuunin exams. When she had managed to stop shaking, she pulled herself up and trudged back home.

Kakashi was drunk beyond reason, so his actions were understandable. But it had been so disturbing to have him grab her like that and whisper those things. Had she been any other girl, she probably would have played along.

"Why can't I be normal?" she muttered to herself, imagining that none of the girls had noticed her leave. Hopefully their night would be good. She couldn't help but feel sorry for herself though. Somehow, she was always the one to miss out on the fun. It wouldn't have bothered her before. Damn.

After carefully setting aside Hanabi's dress, Kaori dove into bed and pulled the covers over her head. If kami-sama was kind, he'd let her stay in her bed's safety forever.


	13. Everyone Has Their Demons

Caranril: Gomen. I do like having weekly updates, but I've had very little time to update, much less write more chappies. I can't make any promises, cause this quarter I really like ALL of my classes. In fact, the only reason I'm updating now is cause I managed to finish all the homework I had. Only three days of classes so far and I'm already swimming in assignments! Ah, but that's okay. I'm doing what I love (ie acting). Daijoubu.

Legolas: Ah yes, thank you very much to: WindDancer18 (Sometimes, it's great to make Kakashi the fool. He just plays one so well!), Commisar of the Books (Fortunately for you, patience is a virtue. Unfortunately for Caranril, that means she's unvirtuous...), Xaras Uchiha (cheer cheer another reviewer woot!)

Caranril: I am NOT a patient person. Good think I'm a decent actress, else I wouldn't be able to keep a job...O.o

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 13: Everyone Has Their Demons

Birds collected in the tree outside Kaori's window and squabbled like the little old ladies at the tea shoppe. If she'd had anything, she would have thrown it at them. Her clock read nine, but she wanted to hide away forever. Suddenly wings fluttered in a panic and the birds went quiet. Kaori silently thanked whatever cat had shooed away those pesky birds and rolled over.

"Kaooori-chan!"

Kaori shrieked as voice right in front of her face cheerfully called her name. She tumbled out of bed and landed on her head. The blankets tangled around her legs and she dangled off the edge. When she opened her eyes to glare at that annoyingly familiar voice, she saw a pair of bright blue eyes peering at her over her legs.

"Naruto-baka! That freakin' _hurt_!" She kicked her legs and sent him flying back. He'd come in through the damn window. "Why are you here?"

"It's nine o'clock already," he said matter-of-factly. "I thought we were going to train this morning. I always get up at sunrise for morning training. Then I have longer during the day to do whatever!"

"I was up late last night," Kaori whined, still lying on the floor. She had pulled the blankets down and covered her head with them.

"Come on Kaori," Naruto chanted, grabbing the blankets. She clung tightly to them and let out a whine of protest. He dragged her towards the door, fully prepared to take her like that all the way to the training grounds. He managed to open the door and take her part-way into the hall before she conceded and released the blankets. She slammed the door in his face so she could change first.

Naruto was entirely too cheerful that morning. And Kaori said so.

"Naruto, you're way too cheerful this morning."

He giggled. "Well, that's what you get when you agree to morning training! Besides, my favourite Kaori-chan is back and a Chuunin!"

"I'm not a Chuunin yet," she reminded him.

He wouldn't listen to her reasoning and kept right up with the supportive comments. Kaori grew irritated, then realized with a smile that he was always like this. She threw her arms around him.

"I hafta admit, I've missed you Naruto!"

He smiled knowingly and returned her hug before stopping near a large tree. The tree looked terribly abused, covered with slashes and dents like someone had kicked it hard. Kicked it several meters off the ground. How had that happened?

"I'm gonna see if you can climb a tree without using your hands," Naruto explained. "I talked to Kakashi-sensei about this, and he thinks you have good Chakra control already because of your knife thingy. But I want to know if you can focus Chakra at your feet too. You can't do too little, cause you'll fall, or too much, you'll bounce right off and leave a huge dent." He handed her a kunai. "Make a slash when you've gone as far as you can."

Now the strange markings made sense. Apparently this was the community climbing tree. Naruto demonstrated the walk up the tree that she was supposed to do and walked back down. Kaori sucked in a breath, summoned her Chakra, and made for the tree tops. She was hit with the strangest feeling of walking vertically; it was difficult to walk against gravity. She took several steps before gasping for air. She made a notch just before falling to the ground. Naruto clapped.

"Good job. Now keep practicing until you can make it to the top."

"What will you be doing?"

"Same thing, only with weights."

Kaori stared at the huge weights bound to his ankles. He also wore weights on his wrists. Not to be outdone, Kaori tried to climb the tree again. Notch above notch, one or two steps at a time, she reached the first branch. She clung to it and hoisted herself up, proud she'd made it that far. Summoning Chakra to her feet was the easy part. She still hadn't determined how strong she should keep it.

"Oh, this brings back memories!" Sakura's pink head appeared below Kaori. Her green eyes peered up. "What happened to you last night, Kaori-san?"

Kaori held her breath as she recalled Kakashi making moves on her. She blushed and shook her head.

"I, uh, was still tired from my injuries and had to leave. Sorry I didn't say anything."

"That's okay. We were just worried, that's all." She offered a smile, and Kaori felt relieved that she accepted the excuse. They both looked at Naruto, who had frozen with a stern look on his face. They followed his gaze and saw Sasuke standing several meters away. His hands rested on his hips and his expression was challenging.

"Well, Uzumaki. I see you haven't improved much." Smirk.

"Want a taste first-hand of how 'little' I've improved," Naruto growled in return.

"You probably couldn't even beat my taijutsu," the Uchiha responded lazily, his wrist popping as he rotated it.

Naruto threw off his weights and approached Sasuke with hands up. He'd done plenty of training with both Neji and Lee, geniuses of taijutsu. He was confident that he could take on Sasuke.

The girls could hardly follow their movements. Sasuke's speed was incredible, but Naruto managed to keep up. Kaori wondered what it would be like to fight Sasuke when he was going all-out. She also wondered if she'd ever get to see his true power. Yikes.

Blows were blocked and exchanged for several minutes before the pair stood apart, both panting in exertion.

"Not bad, Uzumaki," Sasuke admitted, wiping a fleck of blood off of his cracked lip.

"I know. But time to get serious." Naruto formed his Chakra summoning seal. "Let's see how good the great Uchiha does against a hundred Uzumakis!" One hundred clones suddenly appeared around Sasuke.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke was elated that Naruto had distributed his Chakra evenly. He'd just have to resort to punching to find the real Naruto. Just as he kicked at the first replication, several of them went flying overhead from the opposite direction. The clones shouted back at something. More went flying. There was a deep, triumphant laugh.

"_I can't believe I found you! Here! After all this time! Stuck inside some brat, and right under my nose!_"

Through the clones, Sasuke could see a writhing yellow mass. In the centre was Kaori, only she didn't look like Kaori anymore. Her eyes were red and round, and long, serpent-like tongue slid between her teeth. The yellow Chakra mass shifted maddeningly, several short tendrils protruding from behind. Her expression was positively gleeful as she knocked away more clones.

"Kaori!" Naruto cried out, horrified. "What's happening to you?"

"_Akumako's not here right now,_" the creature said, licking its lips. "_I only have eyes for you...Kyuubi._"

The other three froze. Sakura had backed away from the burning Chakra, while Naruto removed his clones. The creature laughed.

"_Don't do that! I was enjoying slaughtering the humans. Even if they were fakes..._"

"What are you talking about, Kaori? Snap out of it." Naruto stalked forward and seized her arms. He gasped as the yellow Chakra burned his hands, but he couldn't let go. Then he felt something stirring inside. Something that he refused to rely on anymore and had remained mostly dormant for several years. All he saw was red.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Reporting like you asked." Kakashi stood casually in front of the Hokage's desk. Shizune stood and considered him seriously.

"I have received reports from Tsunade-sama and Neji-kun about Akumako Kaori's strange Chakra activity." She gestured to a stack of papers. "After reading through them, something struck me as odd. The conversations, the slow healing, and the altering of physical appearance reminded of something I read long ago. So I visited the archives in the old Shinobi headquarters."

"You managed to find something in there in just two days?" Kakashi had to admit he was impressed. The old archives weren't chronicled, due to the delicacy of many of the manuscripts and the dust and mold. Plus there were windowless walls that rose to tall ceilings and no electricity. The building and contents themselves were ancient and predated Shodai Hokage's founding of Konohagakure.

"What I remembered was from something I'd found on accident when I was a Genin. The scroll hadn't been moved from where I left it. Basically, it was a scroll of fairy tales."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Fairy tales?

"There were many interesting things in there, most of which were stories of the supernatural. Like angels...and demons. Unfortunately, demons seemed to be taboo, so there is only a vague tale of them, but from what I can tell, large, tailed demons appeared suddenly in a fierce battle. Several demons were battling against on very powerful demon. The one was defeated, but because of the strain the battle put on the other demons, they were forced to remain in this world."

Kakashi really couldn't see where she was going with this information. Most of this was general knowledge to anyone familiar with the bijuu.

"All of Kaori-san's symptoms indicate the presence of a bijuu."

Kakashi had a sudden coughing attack as he inhaled some spit. "W-what? But all were destroyed except for Kyuubi!"

"Precisely." Shizune's eyes grew hard. "What happens to the bijuu when they lose their power?"

"Generally, they're sealed inside a jinchuuriki, because otherwise they're indestructable."

"What if that one demon was never actually destroyed? What if because the battle was between the demons so long ago, there was no one to seal the defeated demon?"

"That doesn't explain your theory that Kaori has a bijuu."

"No, it doesn't. But if she does contain this demon, it's reasonable to assume that it's still holding a grudge against the demons that defeated it. Kakashi-san, the leader of those demons was Kyuubi."

Naruto. He was training with Kaori right now. Kami-sama. Kakashi excused himself and left the office quickly. There was no rush, for he doubted Kaori was a jinchuuriki, but he'd have to check to make sure things were all right, or else he'd go crazy not knowing. As he saw Sakura approaching in a panic, screaming for him, his heart skipped several beats.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"N-n-no!" Naruto cried through gritted teeth as Kyuubi's Chakra reacted with the creature's. Before he could repeat that thought, Naruto sprouted two Chakra tails. At that point he managed to release Kaori's arms and stagger back.

"I don't know you," Naruto said in a raspy voice.

"_How could you have forgotten?_" Kaori snarled. "_It's been nearly one thousand years. Nearly one thousand years since you and the other Bijuu destroyed me."_

"You expect me to remember someone from one thousand years ago?"

"_Of course. It was because you all defeated me that you are now the most powerful bijuu with the most tails...Kyuubi_!" She flew at Naruto in a rage. Her eyes started to bulge out from her head, irises and pupils gone. She wrapped her elongated limbs around Naruto and tried to choke him. He threw her away and counter-attacked, another tail sprouting from behind.

"Sakura! Go find Kakashi!" Sasuke ordered.

"Hai!"

"Of course I'm the most powerful. And I'm the only one left. Except I'm trapped. He's trapped, I mean. Kaori! Stop this!"

Her deepened voice let out a loud cry as she leapt upon him again.

"Naruto! Stop talking, you're just pissing her off!"

"This isn't Kaori!"

Damn it. Sasuke dove between the two and threw Naruto away. The red Chakra burned his hands, but that didn't stop him from turning around and gripping Kaori's shoulders.

"Snap out of it Akumako! The hell's wrong with ugh!" Sasuke sank to his knees as his gut wrenched unexpectedly. Kaori grabbed his arms and held on tight, her eyes shrinking back to normal size and colour.

"S-sasuke?" she rasped. "Help me."

He couldn't respond. He felt like he was aging rapidly. Like he was dying. He tried to let go of her, but she held him in her grip. Somehow he managed to lift his leg enough to kick her back. He flopped to the ground weakly and tried to crawl away. She watched him, gasping as if in pain.

"Help," she whimpered.

"Sasuke!" Sakura approached rapidly with Kakashi. Naruto had regained control of Kyuubi, but that wasn't the problem. Kaori remained writhing in the yellow Chakra and growling in a deep voice. Kakashi landed next to her. Suddenly her hands snatched his wrists and held him in a vice-like grip. Her red eyes stared at him, almost apologizing.

"Help me, Sensei."

Kakashi felt like a hole had appeared inside and was stretching out through his body. He bit his lip to keep from screaming, blood oozing between his teeth. All strength was quickly leaving him, but even as he watched, the frothing yellow Chakra diminished and the tail-like tendrils eased away. He managed to remain conscious long enough to see Kaori release his wrists, stare at her hands, then make eye contact just before she passed out. He blacked out right after her.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_The silver-haired boy stared down at his companion beneath the boulders._

"_It looks like this is it for me," the half-buried boy said weakly, blood oozing from his mouth. "My right side's crushed...I can't feel anything." He choked, blood gurgling in his throat. The girl rushed to his side. The silver-haired boy pounded his fist into the ground._

"_Goddamnit! I...if I had just come with you from the start, like you said...this wouldn't have happened!" The young man's pained voice was familiar. The black-haired boy stared up at him silently, his face revealing that he didn't bear a grudge._

"_I'm no captain!" His voice broke. "I'm no Jounin!" He gently held the bandage over his left eye._

_The black-haired boy let out a weak chuckle. "Oh yeah, I forgot." He took a shallow breath and forced his hand to reach for his teammate. "I was the only one who didn't give you a present for being promoted." He chuckled again. "I couldn't think of anything to get you, but I think I have an idea now. You can relax. It's not worthless or excess baggage." The silver-haired boy swallowed hard. He couldn't imagine what his teammate could give him in this state._

_The boy's eye changed. The red eye was underdeveloped, but it was obvious what trait he held._

"_I'll...give you my Sharingan."_

Kaori bolted upright. She couldn't believe the incredibly realistic dream she'd just had. She'd felt like she was right there, watching the exchange between a young Kakashi and his fallen comrade. His comrade who had been an Uchiha. His comrade who had given him his eye to replace the one he'd lost. That explained so many questions she'd had about Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" She suddenly noted her surroundings. She was in a hospital room. Then the battle rushed back to her in a flash. Falling to her knees, Kaori vividly recalled attacking Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. She held her stomach, which roiled threateningly. What happened to them? She staggered for the door and shoved it open. The door was suddenly stayed by a gloved hand. Kaori traced the hand up an armored arm and into the mask of an ANBU member. He had a kunai drawn.

She couldn't move. The mask itself wasn't threatening, but the owner's presence was powerful and brooding.

"Please return to your room," he said gruffly.

"Please, I must know. What happened?"

"You are not to leave this room," he replied. He slowly brought to kunai forward, emphasizing that he would use force. Kaori gulped and stepped back, the door shutting with a prompt click. She stared at it for a moment before stepping away. There was one window in the room, and she rushed to it. To her horror, it was barred. She was a prisoner. As she started pacing in a panic, she realized why. Some great power had surged through her and made her do things, say things, that weren't under her control. She could remember screaming to stop, begging for help, but was any of it heard? What exactly had happened?

She must have been possessed. Yes. That was it. Some malevolent entity had used her to hurt her fellow ninja. It seemed to have a particular grudge against Naruto. She remembered that his voice made her so angry. Why?

Several days passed before she saw another human. Meals were placed quickly into the room, and there was a small toilet in which she could relieve herself. Bathing wasn't an option, unless she wanted to use toilet water, and the only things to do were ponder or train. She sent a brief message to Temujin, mostly a greeting, for she was afraid her voice would reveal that she was in trouble if she said too much. She found herself able to easily walk all over the walls and ceiling after a few days. She'd lost count after three. She didn't even know how long she'd been unconscious.

She lied on the floor, gazing absent-mindedly at the ceiling, when she heard voices. As much as she strained to hear who might be outside her room, only gender could be established. At this point she ignored the disembodied sounds and imagined them to be shadows whose voices were as intangible as their bodies. Intense boredom. If she stared hard enough at the ceiling to make her eyes blur, she could see patterns that revealed people or things.

There was a thud against the door. And then it opened. Kaori tilted her head back so she could see without moving. A familiar crown of black hair appeared. The face that followed was paler than usual and rather gaunt. Kaori sat up.

"Uchiha." She reached out and hugged his legs. "What's going on? I haven't seen or talked to anyone in days, and I've been wondering all this time if you were all right!"

Sasuke remained stoic. Kaori extricated herself from his legs and stood up. Her hand brushed his arm slightly, and he recoiled. Bandages encircled his hands and arms. She'd done that to him.

"Kakashi-sensei..."

"Is still unconscious," he finished quietly. Kaori stepped away from him. He wasn't afraid of her, just...suspicious maybe?

"W-what happened? I only remember parts. Like I was watching myself do things. Hurtful things. Oh, man I'm in so much trouble." She sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. "Hate me. Feel free to hate my guts."

"If I hated you, I wouldn't be here against orders."

Kaori looked up hopefully.

"I was told you weren't allowed human contact. So you have no idea what's happened outside of this room." He placed a hand over his bandaged arm. "You have a bijuu inside of you."

"...Bijuu. Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Because Naruto has one too."

Kaori's eyes went wide. "He...he does?"

"You and Naruto are not allowed to interact right now. I just woke up myself a few hours ago. I don't know exactly what's going on either. But you're in here for your own safety. Something like this hasn't happened before, right? So we don't know if it's over just yet. I think by now, it's safe to say the bijuu is done for the moment."

"What do I have such a thing inside me?" Kaori clawed at herself in disgust. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura stood at the door, her hands on her hips and her face red with fury. "You should not be out of bed! I came in to tell you something important, and here I find you knocking out ANBU members and disobeying orders!"

Kaori peered past Sasuke and noticed two unconscious bodies on the floor. She hid a smile.

"What did you want to tell me, Sakura?"

"Kakashi-sensei is awake."


	14. What Are Friends For?

Caranril: I'm doing what I can, writing bits at a time, so know that this (surprisingly longer than I intended) project shall be continued in Part III: To the Land of Dragons!

Legolas: A very happy thanks to: Moonlight (Eh, unfortunately, the awkward stage between our silver-haired hentai and the fiery foreigner doesn't occur until a later chappie. But I know what you mean by Kaori not being able to meet his eye...mweh, I'm 'so unfair!' And yeah, Sakura's not a very forgiving person...), WindDancer18 (Woot I pulled a fast one on you!), Aisuhana (Ooh, you appreciate my writing talents? Are you sure it's not the yummy bishies I've so deftly manipulated?)

Caranril: Enjoy!

Legolas: And review!

**disCLAIMER**: While I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated subjects therein, Kishimoto-sama does and therefore he owns my soul.

Chapter 14: What Are Friends For?

Hospital smell flooded the halls: medicines, bandages, and sterilizing products. Sakura revived the ANBU members, whose glares at Sasuke could be felt through their masks, and they escorted Kaori down the corridor. Sakura led them to another room and ordered ANBU to remain outside. They appeared to object, but Sakura rewarded them with a Tsunade-esque glare that forced their compliance.

The atmosphere in the room scared Kaori. Closed blinds kept the room dark and a sole figure occupied the sole bed. Kaori froze by the door, afraid to go further. Sakura tended to the patient in the bed before cracking open the blinds to provide a bit of light. Sasuke's face grew grim as he approached the bed.

"Kakashi, what have you done?" he said quietly, shaking his tousled head.

The figure shifted and attempted to sit up. Sakura helped him and adjusted the pillows behind his back. Kaori swallowed hard. Kakashi looked frail and aged. His skin had lost all healthy flush and was paled by even Sasuke's flesh tone. The mask he always wore didn't fit as well as it used to, and his cheekbones and eyes were sunken. Cadaverous.

He raised his head and met Kaori with one eye. He kept the scarred eye closed. The Sharingan eye.

"Ah, Kaori-san. You're looking well." His eye smiled tiredly.

Kaori tried to return the smile and gulped.

"Well you look like shit," Sasuke commented.

"Eh, that's not really my fault. At least Sakura-chan had a guinea pig for what happens when your Chakra is drained by force." Kakashi scratched his ear lazily.

Kaori stilled her knees from quaking. She could feel a huge pit inside, unsure if what her sensei was implicating.

"Tsunade-sama will return in a few days," Sakura said. "She feels this matter deserves her utmost attention. And Shizune and Jiraiya have already made preparations for the mission to Kaori-san's home country. We haven't been able to discover anything about this mystery here, so we feel the answers lie there."

"Go to the source," Kakashi mused.

"Yes. Tsunade-sama would like to interview you and Sasuke-kun, Kaori-san, and Naruto before the mission is ordered. We have so many questions." Sakura gazed evenly at Kaori. "I'm sure you have questions too, Kaori-san. But for now, you are to remain in containment until we can discover if there is a trigger for this...erm...phenomenon."

"A trigger can be controlled," Kakashi said weakly.

"What if there's no trigger and it just happens randomly?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura did not need to answer that question. Kakashi and Sasuke fell silent as well.

"Well?"

The three looked at Kaori.

"What if there's no trigger?" she asked tonelessly. "What will happen to me?"

"That's for Tsunade-sama to decide," Sakura murmered. "But for now, you must return to your room."

My room. My cell. Kaori bowed her head. "Would it be okay if I had a few minutes alone with Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura glanced at Kakashi, who nodded, then motioned for Sasuke to follow her. Sasuke studied Kakashi a moment longer before shaking his head and following Sakura. His face was unreadable as he passed by without looking at Kaori. Not that she noticed; she refused to lift her head. The door clicked shut.

Silence. Incredibly awkward silence. Kakashi watched Kaori with a tired eye, hoping he wouldn't pass out before she got a chance to speak her piece. He didn't have the energy to initiate the conversation. His vision began swimming just as she mumbled something.

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For..."

"Everything. For earlier when you said I look well. For training me to enter the Chuunin exams. For...helping me out. You didn't hafta do that."

"Well I didn't need to think about it," Kakashi said sheepishly. "I had to save you. And Naruto."

"You could have died," Kaori continued quietly.

"There was no question in my mind when I did it." Kakashi managed to lean forward and gesture for her to come closer. "I'm the kind of guy who'd give his life for his friends."

Kaori paused next to the bed. "You think I'm a friend?"

"Of course." The tired eye smiled. "Not just my pupil, or my teammate, but also my friend. Am I...your friend?"

Despite the gaunt features and extraordinarily pale skin, Kakashi's face radiated a warmth that drew Kaori to him. She felt instantly better.

"Yes." Kaori returned his closed-eye smile. "Yes." Her eyes snapped open when a cold hand grasped hers. The hand unconsciously tried to jerk away, but he held it firm. Heat rushed to her face as she stared at the hand cradling hers. It was rough and scarred, but the longer the hands remained together, the warmer they grew. Kakashi sighed.

"Good." He loosened his grip and fell back into his pillows. Kaori's hand went with him. As he made himself comfortable, he sighed again.

"Your hand's so warm," he slurred sleepily.

Kaori stared at the clasping hands again. An idea had suddenly crossed her mind that seemed wildly impossible, but if she could take Chakra away, wouldn't it be reasonable that she could give it back? As Kakashi let out a light snore, Kaori decided to try.

So tired. So weak. But not her. She could feel Kakashi's tiredness and weakness. Fix it. Yeah, fix it. She found her Chakra centre like Neji had taught her. She imagined the Chakra leaving her hand. Kakashi suddenly took a deep breath in his sleep. Kaori peeked. A healthy flush reached Kakashi's cheeks and his breathing increased.

Oh. Shit. Kaori panicked. She couldn't stop the flow of Chakra. Shit! Her hand tightened on Kakashi's instead of letting go, and his tightened in response. She whimpered as she sank to her knees, shaking uncontrollably.

The door opened. "Akumako, it's time to-" Sasuke froze. Kaori gasped, trying to use her weight to separate the hands. "Holy shit!" He stepped between them and pried their hands apart. Kaori fell back in a twitching heap. Sakura bolted into the room at the commotion.

"What's going on?" she bellowed, the two ANBU members right behind her. She rushed to Kakashi's side.

"Akumako...Akumako!" Sasuke gripped her head between his hands. She gave him a goofy grin.

"I feel weird," she chortled.

"What did you do?"

"She healed him," Sakura answered in awe.

"What?"

"Kakashi-sensei's aaaaaall better now," Kaori sighed before passing out.

"I can feel his Chakra network again: it's returned to normal!" Sakura touched his skin. "He _feels _alive again too. Amazing."

Sasuke looked at the woman in his arms. "What _is _she?"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

ANBU, Jiraiya, Shizune, the Elders, and the Hokage held careful discussions and long meetings about the situation with Akumako Kaori. Of course many saw her as a danger to the Leaf, and especially to the Fire Country. Others felt the need to take in this lost young woman and train her to suppress the monster within, just like they'd done with Naruto. Then another group remained neutral and could see both arguments' pros and cons. Tsunade remained silent during the heated discourse. Her brow furrowed permanently, warping the single blue diamond on her forehead. Jiraiya was exceptionally loud in his support to help Kaori. Tenzou stood meekly as his services as Shodai's clone were also taken into Jiraiya's account.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto were banned from the meetings, having a particular bias with Kaori. Or against her. Unfortunately Naruto had to be drugged to prevent him from bursting in on the meetings or busting into Kaori's room. He wanted answers just as much as every other ninja in Konoha. As she watched over her friend in a fitful, drug-induced sleep, Sakura began to resent Kaori. The foreigner had hurt Sasuke, nearly killed Kakashi, and mentally traumatized Naruto. Kyuubi hadn't gotten loose in a couple years, thanks to vigorous training. Not even Orochimaru had managed to create a reaction in the Fox Demon. With all the other bijuu dead, Naruto had no reason to call on the Kyuubi's power. Until that day. That day that had left permanent hand marks on Sasuke's arms. That day that had brought the genius Hatake Kakashi to the most helpless state a ninja had ever been in.

Not much arose from the discussions. Tsunade finalized her decision to send a team to Kaori's country, since others were counting on this important ambassadorial effort. After contacting Temujin with her Gelel stone shard, the Hokage dismissed the meetings until Kaori's citizenship could be discussed in a calmer manner.

Kakashi and Sasuke met in the hall before heading to Kaori's room. The older man had recovered from his injuries quickly after Kaori had managed to donate some of her Chakra. Sasuke kept his forearms bound with bandages: one for support, two to hide the distinct hand prints. Sakura would bring Naruto, and Tsunade would meet them all in the room for a mission briefing. The time had come to get some real answers.

Tsunade opened the door and led the group in. She paused in the doorway as she was greeted by Kaori hanging from the ceiling. Blood flooded to her head, giving her expressionless face the look of a tomato with her hair as long white roots hanging down. If Tsunade didn't know any better, she'd say the woman was dead.

"Kaori-san, it's time." She stood with her arms crossed in intimidation. Kaori didn't move for a moment, and then suddenly fell. She flipped gracefully and landed on her bed. She stared at the group with a guarded expression. As the blood quickly drained from her head, Tsunade could see the dark circles, sunken look, and pale skin. Much paler than she used to be. The hospital clothing hung loosely, and her arms looked much thinner. It dawned on Tsunade that it must have been weeks since the incident, and being locked all alone in this room had affected Kaori's health and psyche. Great. This could cause more problems for the mission. Tsunade sighed inwardly. Why couldn't the difficult things go smoothly?

"The details of this mission are quite simple: travel to Kaori-san's country and make contact with the government established there by Temujin-san. You will go north, through the Rice Country, and meet a ship on the coast that will take you around the peninsula and to the east. Two teams of three are to depart from Konoha: Kakashi, Sasuke, and Kaori; Sakura, Naruto, and Shikamaru. Two Sand ninjas will meet you at the port, and how you divide the teams is up to you. I will have team leaders carry important documents that will hopefully help the country's development. Are there any questions?"

Naruto had not taken his eyes off Kaori the entire time. His blue eyes narrowed and he focused intently on her.

"Naruto!"

He blinked. "Hai!"

"Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah." He pointed at Kaori. "What the hell have you done to her?"

Kaori stared blankly at his finger.

"Naruto, you must understand that we had to keep her isolated in case something triggered another episode."

"You mean another possession?" He crossed his arms and glared at Tsunade. "That's what you mean isn't it? All of you think that? Am I right?" Fiery blues challenged every gaze that refused to meet his. Not even the Uchiha, who could never turn down a challenge from Naruto, kept his eyes lowered to the floor.

"I'm disappointed," Naruto continued. "If you were really Kaori's friends, you would do _this _after not seeing her for months..." He launched from his place near the door and directly into Kaori with his arms wide open. "Kaaaaaooooooori-chan!" He nuzzled her shoulder, practically purring from his excitement. Kaori received his ministrations, dumbfounded. Her face lit up like fireworks as she buried her face in mussy golden hair.

"I'm still your friend, Kaori-chan," he murmured comfortingly. He pet the ponytail cascading down her back.

Kakashi sighed. "If I had any questions, they were answered just now."

"I understand." Tsunade faced Kakashi. "Are you prepared for your assignment?"

"Hai."

"Tenzou has gone through everything with you?"

"With exceptional thoroughness."

"I suppose all that's left is for you and Shikamaru-kun to decide when you are leaving."

"Once Kaori's recovered to her former snarkiness, we shall depart." Kakashi winked at the pink tongue taunting him from above Naruto's head.

"Very well then. It's long journey and even longer by ship. Be sure to pack adequately. Naruto," Tsunade finished with an emphasis.

"Fine, I'll bring one _small _bag."

When Tsunade left, Kakashi approached the hugging pair. "Kaori-san, will you be able to leave tomorrow morning?"

Steely eyes peered at him. "Hai."

"Wonderful. We'll meet at the north gate at eight sharp."

"Or nine thirty-ish if we go by your schedule," Sasuke said, stretching his arms over his head.

"Sh."

Naruto could feel Kaori smile into his hair. It brought a smile to his own face.

Kaori seemed to be terribly opposed to being left alone again, so Naruto treated her to ramen before walking her home. He had his own preparations to do, but since this was Kaori's first real mission, he would help her prepare first. When he felt that she was sufficiently prepped, he bid her farewell and promised to return for her in the morning.

Return he did, bright and early at seven thirty. He looked snappy in his Jounin uniform. The metal on his hitai-ate was freshly polished. As they headed out, Naruto led Kaori a different way than she was accustomed to. He sent her through a door in a small, unimpressive building. Standing in the dimly-lit room was Tsunade, holding a small bundle. Naruto pushed Kaori in further.

"Kaori-san, it is a little early to reveal this information, but because the vote was decided and you will be gone during any awards ceremonies, I have taken it upon myself to inform you. Congratulations." Tsunade held out the bundle to her. "You are a Chuunin."

Kaori's eyes opened impossibly wide and sparkled with awe. Naruto held up the jacket and let her slide into it. Kaori snuggled into the jacket, relishing in the thought that it was her very own. She took the pants and shirt that went along with it and changed in a tiny bathroom that hadn't been cleaned in...ew...Why Tsunade had chosen such a location was beyond her.

Naruto grinned proudly at the Shinobi that returned from the bathroom. She looked handsome in the uniform. Tsunade bid them farewell and ordered them on their mission. Kaori beamed at Naruto and he beamed back the entire walk. They were the first to reach the gate, followed shortly by Sasuke and eventually Sakura and Shikamaru. In his highly-predictable yet unreliable manner, Kakashi showed up forty-five minutes late, if only to prove wrong Sasuke's time estimate of nine thirty. Naruto was so proud to announce that Kaori was a Chuunin, as if they couldn't see that from her uniform.

Kaori gazed at the guard booth as they passed, a post that Izumo and Kotetsu were often assigned to when Tsunade had no need for their services. Poor guys, getting the crummy jobs. She missed their antics. But she couldn't linger on the feeling when she looked at her teammates. Naruto's gushing over Kaori's uniform was getting on everyone's nerves. She'd have to rebuild trust, but with Naruto already mending things, friendships were bound to flourish again in a short time. If anything, the horrifically long journey that would carry them 100 leagues north and then countless more east would give her ample time to prove that despite the monster inside, she would always be a Shinobi of Konoha.


End file.
